Kidnapping
by kasai shinju
Summary: Por fin el final de Kidnapping, muchisimas gracias a todas y pues, Epilogo ¡Up! El castigo merecido y una vida nueva. No hay respuesta de reviews pero todas saben que siempre les doy las gracias y las recuerdo, jejeje, espero que les guste.
1. Infierno

**Hola, hola, hola. Ya sé que aun no termino las otras dos historias, pero siendo honestas, más yo xD. Se me ocurrió una historia de temática diferente, no tanto amor entre parejas, si no lo que un padre puede hacer, no se confundan si es sasuhina, si tiene romance y todo el asunto.**

Disclaimer. Naruto no es mío.

"_Recuerdos"_

_Pensamientos_

Hablan normal.

…**cambio de escena y ya. Jajaja.**

**Summary.- Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka, hijos de las familias más poderosas, influyentes e importantes de todo Japón, secuestrados una trágica mañana. ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer un padre por sus hijos? ¿En medio de tanto dolor, podría nacer el amor? Ingresamos a un mundo de la mafia y el tráfico de personas.**

**Advertencias.- violencia contra todos, secuestros, desesperación, lenguaje obsceno y creo que ya, plis no sean malas conmigo ¿Síii?**

* * *

**El infierno en vida.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Hinata temblaba como gelatina, no sabía dónde se encontraba, no escuchaba nada que no fueran a hombres hablar en otro idioma y de vez en cuando referirse a ella como la "Slut" no sabía que significaba pero tampoco le quedaban ganas de averiguarlo, sentía el labio roto, le dolían las manos por culpa de las cuerdas que la aprisionaban, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero era demasiado para pensar en eso.

- Llévensela- escucho en su idioma- Slut, espero que tu padre sepa pagar la cantidad- iba a hablar pero una fuerte y tosca manos se enterró en sus cabellos, forzándola a levantarse y ser llevada de esa manera por algunos pasillos, como tenía los ojos vendados tropezaba de vez en cuando y el sujeto que la llevaba hacia más presión en sus negros cabellos.

- Mira, te traje compañía- canturreo con burla hacia algún lugar y Hinata tembló- diviértanse- la empujo haciendo que sacara un leve quejido y cayendo de manera brusca sobre sus rodillas- papi no los va a salvar.

- P-por favor…- suplico- déjenme salir.

- ¡¿Hyuga?!- escucho un su nombre de una voz ronca, pero débil- ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Uchiha-san?- afirmo- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ocurrió?- dejo de preguntar cuando sintió las manos del joven sobre ella- ¿Qué hace?

- Desatarte- dijo, le quito e vendaje de los ojos y ella vio al joven en cuestión, estaba golpeado, su labio sangraba al igual que la nariz, un ojo estaba cerrado y la cabeza estaba apelmazada por tanta sangre o a lo mejor sados- ¿También te atraparon a ti?- ella bajo la vista y siguió inspeccionándolo, llevaba su uniforme de la escuela, o sea que a él también lo habían cargado cuando salió, pero no entendía porque- te golpearon mucho- Hinata tenía también sus labios rotos y el pómulo hinchado, sus manos estaban desolladas y seguía temblando- ven, acércate- dijo y la abrazo- no sé que suceda con nosotros.

...

...

...

...

...

En otra habitación otro joven de ojos perlas era torturado, pero no pensaba decir nada, lo golpeaban con macanas en el pecho y la espalda haciendo que su piel blanca quedara morada y lacerada. Pero no hablaría.

- Se cree mucho solo por ser un Hyuga- se acerco alguien hasta él- ríndete ya, eres una basura y a tu padre le encantara verte por cachitos- el joven abrió los ojos, pero en un impulso escupió a la cara de su captor- ¡Bastardo!

- ¡Hagan lo que quieran, no hablare!- gruño con furia, sus manos estaban atadas por detrás de su espalda mientras él estaba de rodillas- no conseguirán lo que quieran.

- Bien señor Hyuga- dijo otro hombre, de cabello blanco y amarrado en una coleta baja, unos ojos negros y unos lentes redondos- espero que la señorita Hyuga pueda hablar más- abrió los ojos sorprendido- ve por ella- otro gorila asintió y salió dispuesto a traer a la joven- ¿No crees que de verdad se encuentre aquí? Le dará gusto verte- se negaba a caer.

- ¡Suéltame, por favor!- escucho por el pasillo- ¡Déjame! – escucho un golpe y la voz dejo de sonar, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver por ella al gorila junto con una peli negra, que se debatía entre la vigilia o la inconsciencia.

- ¡Hinata-sama!- intento levantarse de nuevo, pero la macana se estrello dolorosamente contra su cráneo- ¡Argh!

- Neji- nisan- susurro la joven- ¡Neji-nisan!- jaloneo sus brazos intentando liberarse de los del gorila, pero este volvió a golpearla.

- ¡No la toques!- el peli blanco empezó a reír y Neji lo miro con toda su furia- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

- ¿Qué crees que querría yo de ustedes? ¿Ver sus absurdas caras de niños? ¿Traficar con ustedes?- un escalofrió recorrió a Neji ante la mención de trafico- ¿Sacar el mayor dinero posible por su rescate a uno de los empresarios más poderosos del país? No lo sé, ¿Qué querría yo con un par de niños estúpidos? – se llevo una mano a la barbilla- no se me ocurre nada.

- Te dije que no te iba a decir nada- dijo él con orgullo- y ella tampoco lo hará- dicho esto miro a Hinata, ella afirmo con lagrimas en los ojos- haz lo que quieras.

- Tenga por seguro que hare lo que yo quiera Neji-sama- dijo con fingió respeto- ya lo verá- sonrió de manera cínica- llévenselos- arrastraron a Hinata por la puerta y a él lo golpearon una vez más antes de dejarlo en el suelo- espero que coopere la próxima vez.

...

...

...

...

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba casi consciente, la paliza que le habían dado, estaba seguro que le habrían roto cuatro costillas, le dolía respirar. Se encontraba solo en una celda oscura con agua regada en el piso, esperaba sinceramente que fuera agua, apoyo sus brazos, los habían interceptado en la esquin su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, pero no sabía nada de él desde hacía, quien sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Trato de incorporarse pero le dolía todo, no entendía porque habían hecho eso, pero esperaba que sus padres estuvieran bien. Si claro, estarían felices de saber que su hijo fue secuestrado por unos mafiosos asquerosos, oh sí que orgullo. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, aunque después se arrepintió.

Escuchó mucho alboroto afuera, e intento incorporarse para ver que ocurría pero la puerta se abrió y por ella lanzaron un cuerpo contra él, lanzo un quejido de dolor ante el peso nuevo sobre sus fracturadas costillas.

- Diviértete fenómeno- dijo una voz en tono burlón y se fue. Naruto apretó los puños y con mucho cuidado, de no lastimar a la persona y de paso seguir lastimándose el mismo, movió el cuerpo sobre él.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?- no podía ver bien a la persona en sus brazos, pero lo sentía delgado- oye.

-…- fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente y en medio de la penumbra vislumbro dos zafiros que la miraban con curiosidad- ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- se incorporo empujando un poco al joven- ¿Dónde estoy?- miro frenética a todos lados y busco indicios del lugar, pero solo hayo una celda llena de agua- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Mamá, papá- llamo pero no había nadie- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Sakura-chan- ella abrió los ojos- soy yo, Naruto- ella miro a todos lados y después estiro su mano hacia el joven- estabas inconsciente ¿Te hirieron?- ella detallo su estado y encontró con que le dolían ambas mejillas, las manos y un poco la espalda. Termino asintiendo- ¡mal nacidos!- gruño en un susurro mientras apretaba sus puños.

- ¿Qué sucedió Naruto?- el negó y ella empezó a temblar- tengo miedo- se acerco y abrazo al joven rubio con mucha fuerza, el joven lanzo un quejido- lo siento- negó de nuevo y la abrazo- no entiendo nada, estábamos saliendo de la escuela y yo iba con Ino- guardo silencio- ¡Ino! ¡¿Dónde está?!

- Solo estamos tu y yo- se tranquilizo, al menos su amiga estaría a salvo, o eso quería creer- intenta relajarte, yo estaré contigo- asintió y recargo la cabeza contra su hombro.

...

...

...

...

...

Arrastraron al castaño por el pasillo y al final lo lanzaron con violencia contra una celda, haciendo que chocara contra la pared y se sacara el aire. Maldijo a los sujetos y estos cerraron la puerta con llave.

- ¿Q-Quién está allí?- dijo una voz suave- R-responda.

- Soy Neji- dijo en tono frio, no alcanzaba a distinguir a la joven- desátame, por favor- ella afirmo y el sintió las pequeñas manos, temblorosas y frías tratar de desatar aquella estúpida cuerda que lo lastimaba- ¡Argh!- gruño cuando esta se deslizo dejando sus manos al descubierto- gracias.

- D-de de nada- de cerca pudo ver unos cabellos rubios- ¿Dónde está Hinata-chan?-

- También la tienen- ella ahogo un sollozo y Neji apretó los puños- no sé cómo nos capturaron ¿Alguien más vino contigo?- ella afirmo- maldición.

- Nos atraparon después de la escuela, iba con Sakura y nos habíamos despedido de Hinata-chan- se le quebró la voz- y entonces nos golpearon- enterró la cara en el pecho de Neji y este se puso tenso, pero después paso su brazo por sus hombros- tenia tanto miedo, sigo asustada- el asintió- ¡¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?!

- ¿Te duele algo?- ella afirmo- ¿Qué es?- señalo su espalda y parte de sus brazos- ya pasara, te lo prometo- apretó a la joven contra su pecho y se dedico a meditar lo ocurrido ese día, parecía un día normal- descansa, yo estoy contigo- la respiración de la joven se hizo pausada y él suspiro.

*****Horas antes*****

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Un joven de cabellos y ojos negros caminaba con la mano en su bolsillo y la otra sostenía su mochila, su ceño fruncido, su mandíbula tensa. Destilaba mal humor e impaciencia, dispuesto a patear el rostro del primer imbécil que se le cruzara delante. Había tenido un mal despertar, un mal desayuno y ahora no estaba dispuesto a tolerar a cualquier idiota._

_Choco su hombro contra varios jóvenes pero todos se amedrentaban ante su ceño fruncido, apretó los puños e hizo una mueca de asco, odiaba ese instituto, odiaba su vida y odiaba a sus padres, si señores, odiaba a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. A su padre porque el mal nacido solo lo comparaba con su hermano mayor, no existía nadie más en su miserable cabezota que no fuera el cabrón de su hermano mayor, odiaba eso. Mikoto, por la simple y sencilla razón de que siempre decía "entiende a tu padre" llevaba diciéndole las mismas malditas palabras durante toda su vida. _

_- ¡Teme!- miro de manera asesina a su mejor amigo- ¿Por qué la cara de felicidad?- el rubio sintió escalofríos- lo siento._

_- Volvieron a hacerlo- Naruto bajo la vista- estoy harto ¡Estoy demasiado harto!- le puso una mano sobre el hombro- lo bueno es que ya junte todo el dinero, ni cuenta se darán de mi ausencia._

_- No digas eso teme- Sasuke bufo- tu si quiera tienes padres- su furia bajo y miro con lastima a su mejor amigo- recuerda que los mis padres murieron hace doce años- bufo- tus padres te quieren._

_- Déjalo ya- dijo en tono fastidiado- contigo cerca me voy a arrepentir ¿Has pensado meterte de seminarista?- el rubio sonrió y caminaron hacia los salones en medio de carcajadas, Sasuke pensó que era afortunado de tener a ese dobe cerca- gracias dobe- dijo en tono bajo- _

_- ¿Qué dijiste?- le sonrió zorrunamente y Sasuke lo miro feo- es broma, que carácter._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hinata tenía la mirada gacha, su padre le había gritado mil y unas cosas, muchas de esas eran cosas horribles, pero tenía que mantenerse firme como un tronco. A veces pensaba que su padre no la quería y que a su madre le daba igual su existencia, nunca metía las manos por ella siempre estaba ocupada en su trabajo._

_- A-a v-veces lo detesto- abrió sus ojos- ¿Yo dije eso?- tembló de miedo, sus pensamientos se estaban yendo de sus manos, apretó sus puños sobre su ropa- estarían mejor sin mi- dijo con congoja._

_Miro hacia el instituto, tenía que mantener una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigas y se veía a su nisan, tampoco quería preocuparlo. Suspiro una, dos, tres veces y planto una mirada amable, miro a sus amigas quienes charlaban debajo de un árbol._

_Se reunió con ellas y todas charlaron sobre lo injusta que era la familia de Hinata, le brindaron su apoyo y secaron sus lágrimas con abrazos, la peli negra las miro con cariño y enterró su cara entre sus manos mientras Temari la abrazaba._

_Tres camionetas negras y dos autos del mismo color, veían con detalle los actuares de los jóvenes, habían investigado bastante bien y estaban dispuestos a sacar negocio de ahí un jugoso y fructífero negocio. Esperaron a que la escuela terminara y observaron a sus jóvenes presas. La heredera Hyuga se despidió en la puerta de sus amigas, el joven Uchiha camino por la banqueta con su mejor amigo rubio, la hija de Inoichi Yamanaka caminaba al lado de la peli rosa, y el segundo Hyuga iba por una esquina solitaria, los seis jóvenes estaban separados. Hicieron señas para que fueran por ellos._

_Hinata se sintió observada, pero no sabía porque era, mira todos lados pero no había nadie ni nada. Empezó a caminar más rápido, dispuesta a perderse por aquellas conocidas calles e ir a un lugar concurrido._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Naruto y Sasuke dieron la vuelta en la esquina, el rubio había invitado a su mejor amigo a comer a su casa, su abuelo estaría en ella y podría charlar un poco sobre su pena. Caminaron unas calles más y algo duro se estrello contra la cabeza del rubio._

_Vio solo la cara de su amigo, para después sumirse en la penumbra. Sasuke intento enfrentar a los agresores, pero eran tres. Se trono los dedos, podría desquitar su furia con esos malditos. Lanzo varias patadas asestándolas en los rostros de aquellos sujetos, golpeo, masacro y rompió todo lo que había. Dispuesto a llevarse a su amigo, lo levanto con mucho esfuerzo y camino hacia la casa de él. Pero no contaba con que otros cuatro sujetos los interceptarían._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hinata corría por las calles, había doblado la izquierda cuando dos sujetos se dejaron ver, intento ignorar el hecho de que parecían ir tras ella, pero después de que la siguieran por todos los caminos que ella tomo, echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba asustada, esos sujetos la estaban siguiendo y no era imaginación suya. _

_Intento llegar a la zona más concurrida, pero sus pulmones le ardían, jadeaba intentando obtener aire, pero ya no podía más, soltó su portafolio y se dejo caer, intento arrastrarse, solo le faltaban unos cuantos metros y estaría a salvo, pero la encontraron, metieron una mordaza en su boca, logrando hacer que casi se ahogara por el intruso y por la falta de aire, amarraron sus manos y piernas y por ultimo vendaron sus ojos, dejaron el portafolios ahí tirado y la metieron sin delicadeza alguna a la camioneta._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Neji pelaba contra los sujetos, intentaba quitárselos de encima pero entre más tipos golpeaba mas aparecía ¿De dónde salieron tantos? Intento zafarse de la bronca, pateo a otros dos y corrió hacia la avenida, toreo los carros y se metió a un callejón, un auto de color negro y vidrios polarizados iba detrás de él por los callejones, maldijo por lo bajo. Corrió más aprisa y escalo una reja, cayó sobre sus rodillas y siguió corriendo. El auto rompió las cadenas de aquella reja, persiguiendo con afán al joven castaño._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sakura e Ino se abrazaban mutuamente, habían visto al grupo de hombres parados delante de ellas y sinceramente tenían miedo y muy pocas posibilidades de salvarse si es que esos mastodontes les hacían algo. La peli rosa se armo un poco de valor, lanzo una patada haciendo que los hombres se distrajeran y jalo a su rubia amiga, corrieron todo lo que pudieron, pero el otro auto negro estaba allí._

_Ino abrió los ojos y se pego a su amiga, ambas volvieron a abrazarse, pero Sakura no se iba a quedar sin pelear, aunque Ino tampoco, entre las dos intentaron salir de ahí a punta de patadas y arañazos, pero los hombres estaban armados y basto un disparo al aire para amedrentar sus esfuerzos. Uno de ellos estrello la pistola contra la sien de Sakura haciendo que esta cayera inconsciente, Ino trato de agarrarla, pero a ella la golpearon en la nuca._

_Ya tenían a las mujeres, les faltaban los hombres y esos serian más difíciles, no eran débiles. Mando a otros tres hombres por Sasuke y Naruto, al igual que a la camioneta por Neji, tenían que atraparlos ya._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_El castaño sorteo algunas calles más, pronto llegaría a su casa no faltaba mucho u una vez allí, Hiashi-sama llamaría a la policía. Corrió aun más rápido con ese pensamiento en mente, llego a la reja de seguridad, alta y negra, con algunos leones dorados como adorno, llamo por el comunicador, lo apretó con insistencia._

_- "¿Quién?"- cuestiono una voz autoritaria, el jefe de seguridad._

_- ¡Llama a Hiashi-sama y dile…! ¡Argh!- el guardia se sorprendió, ese era Neji- ¡Dile! – escucho algunos golpes y después nada._

_- Dile que tiene que pagar una suma muy grande si espera ver a sus herederos con vida- dijo otra voz y la comunicación se cortó._

_- ¡Neji-sama! ¡Neji-sama!- pero no escucho nada- ¡Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama!- corrió hacia la casa buscando al patriarca de los Hyuga._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sasuke ya no podía, Naruto a su lado, peleaban contra sus agresores y ambos estaban exhaustos, los mal nacidos llegaban en bola, golpeándolos no solo con los puños y las piernas, sino que también con macanas y otras cosas. El Uchiha menor busco una salida, pero no encontraba nada ¿Cómo salían de esta? Tomo el brazo de su mejor amigo y volvieron a correr hacia los callejones._

_Los conocía lo bastante bien como para saber por dónde salir, llegaron a uno en donde había un portafolios tirado, Sasuke se agacho rápido hacia él y tenia las iniciales, H. H. sintió el golpe de su amigo en el hombro, avisándole que estaban cerca y ambos volvieron a correr, les faltaban apenas unos metros para llegar a la zona comercial, una vez allí estarían a salvo._

_Uno de los hombres los esperaba en la salida del callejón, sus tatuajes negros en su piel oscura, sus ojos grises y su cabello blanco. Alto, fornido y lleno de músculos por todas partes. Vio venir a los jóvenes y con toda la saña del mundo, pateo el estomago del joven Uchiha, este soltó todo el aire que tenia al mismo tiempo que caía de manera seca sobre el suelo. Golpeo a Naruto con el `puño cerrado en la quijada y una vez inconscientes los dos, los cargo para llevarlos a la camioneta. Estaban todos._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_Naruto parpadeo varias veces, estaba en un lugar muy iluminado y no alcanzaba a ver nada. Entrecerró sus ojos, le dolía la quijada y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, aparte de que estaba seca. Movió sus manos pero estas estaban atadas por detrás de su espalda a una silla, movió sus brazos intentando romper las cuerdas._

_- Ni lo intentes Naruto-san- miro y delante de él estaba un peli blanco de piel pálida y ojos negros- que bueno que despertaste- no lo reconocía ¿Quién era ese?- no me conoces pero yo a ti si, huérfano a los seis años por un trágico accidente con tus padres- hizo énfasis en el trágico y Naruto apretó los puños- tu abuelo Jiraiya-sama ha cuidado de ti desde entonces, eres el heredero directo de Uzumaki corporation y asociados- el rubio sintió la tensión en todo su ser- al parecer no vales nada, ya que no tienes familiares, pero me pregunto ¿Cuánto pagaría el viejo Jiraiya por ver de nuevo a su nieto? Supongo que mucho._

_- ¡Cabrón!- gruño, forcejeo otra vez con la silla- ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- entonces recordó a su mejor amigo- ¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!_

_- No te enfades Naruto-san- dijo con fingida empatía – Uchiha-sama está bien cuidado- Naruto frunció el ceño- lo están atendiendo como un rey- "De los bufones" pensó el rubio- todo estará bien, solo tenemos que esperar- dicho esto abrió la puerta- pero aun tienes demasiada fuerza, no nos podemos arriesgar- entraron dos gorilas entre ellos el del callejón- trátenlo como a Uchiha-sama y sean cuidadosos, no queremos que se hagan daño._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sasuke gruñía de dolor, le dolían las costillas, la boca y parte de estomago, esos bastardos lo habían golpeado como si no hubiera mañana. Apretó sus parpados en un intento por bajar el dolor de su cabeza, pero no hizo efecto, al contrario logro hacer que se mareara. Miro con coraje la celda, estaba oscura, húmeda y fría. Medito las palabras "¿Qué pasara cuando se entere Fugaku-sama que su hijo ha sido secuestrado? Pagara mucho por rescatarte" sonrió triunfal lo único bueno de esa porquería era que esos mal nacidos no tendrían ni un centavo. Fugaku preferiría mil veces dejarlo en este maldito agujero antes de pagar algo por él._

_Poco después ingreso una joven y por la forma en que venía, supuso que la habían capturado igual que él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Hyuga Hinata, su compañera de clases, como pudo intento infundirle ánimos al mismo tiempo que se daba calor con su delicado cuerpo. Al menos no lo habían dejado solo, abrazo a la morena contra su pecho y dejo que esta llorara, se sentía afortunado, ella estaba a su lado. _

_Sakura e Ino fueron lanzadas sobre el frio suelo, patearon los cuerpos femeninos así como magullaron sus angelicales rostros, tenían que dejarlas exhaustas para que no causaran problemas. Metieron a la rubia en una celda y a la peli rosa la lanzaron con el otro niñato, al menos así estarían tranquilos. Se encargaron del Hyuga que muchos problemas les dio y al final esperaron a que saliera el reporte de los desaparecidos._

*********Ahora*****

**..**

**...**

Hiashi-sama se pasaba la mano por los cabellos, estaba angustiado, el jefe de seguridad le dijo que había escuchado a Neji hacia más de dos horas y Hinata aun no volvía, camino como león enjaulado por la salada estar mientras pensaba en que podía haberles pasado. A su lado, su esposa también se mordía las uñas, se sentía culpable y responsable de lo que le hubiera pasado a su hija. Habían discutido en la mañana, no le prestó atención por cerrar un negocio y ahora ella no estaba.

- Hiashi y si... ¿Y si no vuelve?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- estoy tan arrepentida de todo.

- No hables así mujer- dijo con tono tosco- Hinata es fuerte, ella… ella está bien- dijo mas para convencerse a sí mismo- la están buscando, de seguro se fue con sus locas amigas a ver a quien sabe donde- Hitomi asintió y Hiashi suspiro, también estaba preocupado, le había dicho cosas horribles a su hija, no estaba justificado, pero tenía una junta importante ese día y ella solo tartamudeaba, termino sacándolo de sus casillas y grito mil cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias- maldición- mascullo.

- Papá, mamá- una joven de cabello castaño y rasgos de los Hyuga- ¿Dónde está Hinata-nesama? Me prometió que me ayudaría con mi tarea- dijo cruzándose de brazos, ella estaba enojada con ellos por haberle gritado a su hermana.

- Hanabi-chan- se levanto la morena mayor- e-ella, aun no vuelve- Hanabi abrió los ojos ¿Hinata aun no había vuelto? ¿Era una broma? Si lo primero que hacía era volver a la casa.

- ¿Cómo?- los miro y ambos lucían preocupados- muy bien ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

- Cuida tu lenguaje jovencita- dijo Hitomi- no tienes que hablar así.

- Hablo como me enseñaste a hablar- abrieron los ojos- yo no soy Hinata así que… ¿Qué sucedió?- ambos padres estaban sorprendidos, Hanabi era muy distinta a su hermana- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- no espero respuesta, corrió hacia las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hinata. Todo estaba en orden, como lo había dejado esa mañana, no había uniforme ni mochila, o sea que aun no había llegado- ¡Hinata-nesama!- grito.

- Hiashi-sama, Hitomi-sama- hablo el guardia- encontramos esto- les tendió el portafolios con un gato de peluche que tenía un listón lila amarrado al cuello- no encontramos nada más- Hanabi abrió mucho los ojos, camino hasta la mochila y la abrazo- lo sentimos, ya pusimos la demanda pero dicen que necesita estar desaparecida setenta y dos horas para que surta efecto.

- ¡Demonios!- mascullo Hiashi, Hitomi ahogo un sollozo y Hanabi abrazo con más fuerza la mochila. El gato era el que ella había cocido para Hinata y su hermana le había dado uno igual, pero su listón era azul.

- Lo sentimos mucho Hiashi-sama- dijo otro.

...

...

...

...

Fugaku Uchiha se encontraba en medio de una importante junta de negocios, estaba por cerrar un trato cuando el maldito teléfono celular sonó, bufo. Lo contesto mientras su asistente le daba las indicaciones al cliente.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo en tono malhumorado.

- Sasuke-kun no ha vuelto a casa- torció los ojos, ese muchachito ya lo estaba cansando- estoy muy preocupada.

- Son solo rabietas, déjalo solo- dijo con fastidio- ¿Me llamaste solo para eso? Estoy en medio de un trato y…

- ¿Y solo eso te importa? Tu hijo no aparece, ya pasaron dos horas desde que termino la escuela, ya llame a casa de Naruto pero Jiraiya-sama dijo que tampoco había vuelto- abrió los ojos, eso era nuevo, por lo general el vago bueno para nada de Sasuke siempre se la pasaba donde el Uzumaki- ¿Y tú solo piensas en un maldito contrato?- bajo la vista apenado-gracias por nada Fugaku-iba a hablar, pero Mikoto colgó. Maldijo.

- Encárgate de esto- le dijo a su asistente- parece que Sasuke solo sabe dar problemas- dijo con coraje, tomo sus cosas y salió apresurado.

Mikoto retorcía sus manos una y otra vez, esperaba alguna llamada pero nada, subió a la habitación de su hijo, reviso todo. Algo que le diera un indicio de donde pudiera estar, pero no había nada, resignada se sentó en el colchón y abrazo la almohada de su hijo, estaba desesperada. Miro a todos lados hasta que se fijo en el espacio que había dejado la almohada, había un sobre, lo levanto y dentro había dinero, mucho a decir verdad. Abrió los cajones y miro, estaban casi vacios, busco debajo de la cama y ahí había una maleta.

Sasuke pensaba irse, angustiada aun mas, llamo a Itachi, esperaba que el tuviera alguna noticia, nerviosa como estaba, tecleo mal el numero, llamo dos veces y al final se descolgó del otro lado.

- Investigaciones Akatsuki ¿En qué podemos servirle?- dijo un hombre- habla Kisame.

- Kisame-sana- se sorprendió ante la voz- soy Mikoto Uchiha ¿Está Itachi por ahí? ¿Y Sasuke-kun?- el joven medito, no había visto al menor.

- Le pasare a Itachi- le grito a su colega y este se dejo caer- te habla tu madre, se oye algo nerviosa- eso preocupo al mayor.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Itachi, cariño- afirmo- ¿Está tu hermano contigo?- frunció el ceño, Sasuke nunca iba a verlo, estaba seguro de que lo detestaba- no ha llegado a casa, ya pasaron dos horas… no ya son tres horas desde que termino la escuela y no aparece, estoy preocupada- Itachi medito.

- ¿Ya llamaste a Naruto-san?- ella afirmo- ¿Y?- le conto todo lo que Jiraiya le dijo- Naruto-san esta desaparecido también.

- ¡Itachi!- escucho- ¡Hay una llamada, dicen que su hija está perdida!- abrió los ojos.

- De este lado reportan a otra chica, al parecerla hija de Inoichi-sama.

- Mamá- ella afirmo-hablaremos después, no pierdas la calma y en cuanto pasen seis horas, ven a verme ¿Hecho?- ella afirmo y el colgó- denme los nombres de los reportados.

...

...

...

...

Pasadas las seis horas acordadas, Mikoto ya estaba plantada frente a la estación de los Akatsuki, la policía mas calificada para todo tipo de emergencias, su esposo la alcanzo en la casa y ambos hacían guardia esperando noticias del joven prófugo, al menos eso creía Mikoto que solo se estaba escondiendo.

Los Haruno aparecieron, la señora Haruno estaba bañada en lágrimas y era abrazada por su marido, le hablaba para tranquilizarla, después se sumo el matrimonio Hyuga acompañados de la joven Hyuga, pero faltaban dos jóvenes. Los Yamanaka llegaron y por último el abuelo de Naruto. Mikoto medito, conocía a Jiraiya, pero casi no hablaba con los otros.

- ¿Dónde está el responsable?- hablo Inoichi.

- Yo soy el líder- hablo un joven de cabellos rojos- mi nombre es Nagato- asintieron- dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir?

- Mi hija lleva ocho horas desaparecida. Nadie de la escuela la vio irse con alguien y no saben donde pueda estar- dijo entono serio y abrazando a su esposa la cual lloraba desconsoladamente- haga algo- el chico asintió, miro a los demás.

- Mi hermana esta en el mismo caso-dijo Hanabi- ella siempre vuelve a casa, no se detiene por nada del mundo- se abrazo a sí misma- temo que le haya pasado algo.

- Sasuke-kun tampoco ha vuelto y se me hace demasiado extraño que todos hayan desaparecido- dijo mirando a Itachi- qué opinas.

- Necesitamos abrir la investigación ya- dijo mirando a Nagato- dile a Yahiko que empiece- asintió y miro a todos lados- Jiraiya-sama- el afirmo- Haruno-sama- también asintieron- Hyuga-sama- este lo miro con coraje- necesito toda la rutina del día de hoy- asintieron y todos pasaron a explicar lo que habían hecho ese día. Aunque de Sasuke ya lo sabía.- tonto hermano menor- miro hacia afuera y sintió un dolor en el pecho, su hermano no podía desaparecer- dame una señal de donde este.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ¿Qué tal? ¿Aplausos? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Algo? No sean muy duras conmigo jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado o les haya tocado un nervio sensible. Por favor díganme que les pareció, nos vemos después.**


	2. Noticias

**¡Ya regrese! Gracias a todas, que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, en serio que me estaba mordiendo las uñas jajaja, tenía nervios, pero qué bueno que les gusto. Aunque, jajaja no se que mas decir, como siempre no planeo los capítulos porque luego no sale nada, jajaja. **

**En fin, muchas gracias a todas y espero poder seguir con esto, no creo que me lleve muchos capítulos. **

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, no saco ningún beneficio (económico claro, porque el ver que les gusta es mi recompensa) al usar a los personajes, es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento. Quejas, sugerencias y/o reclamos, aquí toy jejeje. Pero que tengan que ver con el fic. XD**

**Advertencias.- Lenguaje obsceno, violencia contra todos, intento de violación, posible lemon (aun no se) y muertes.**

* * *

**Noticias.**

Hiashi Hyuga paseaba como león enjaulado, otra vez no sabía nada de su hija, ya habían pasado cuatro días y ni siquiera una llamada para pedir rescate o algo parecido, no tenía idea de donde se podría encontrar su hija y estaba preocupado. Recordó la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana.

_Flash back._

_Miraba enojado las cuentas, le estaban robando dinero y no sabía ni porque lo seguía permitiendo, tomo la decisión, despediría al primero que resultara sospechoso, sí, eso haría, Hitomi a su lado cerraba el trato con unos inversionistas que querían llevar a cabo su último proyecto._

_- Papá- llamo una suave voz, el asintió- yo… tienes que firmar un permiso- el frunció el ceño- es para una clase al aire libre, nos llevaran al museo._

_- Hitomi, fírmalo tú- dijo y Hinata le entrego el papel a su madre-_

_- Ahora no puedo Hinata, Hiashi tú tienes las manos y los oídos libres, estoy en medio de una llamada que… si, perdone, estaba hablando con mi esposo- asintió y se levanto, dejando a ambos oji perlas solos._

_- ¿Papá?- el hombre miraba de manera tensa hacia la puerta por donde había salido su esposa- ¿Podrías firmarlo?_

_- ¡Cállate!- ella brinco- ¿Para qué demonios tengo que firmar un estúpido permiso? Les pago para que te saquen y te largues de la casa- ella abrió los ojos- no empieces con tus lloriqueos por favor, ya estas grande.- ella asintió- dame eso- pero ella no lo soltó- ¿no me oíste?- asintió y se lo estiro, arrebato el papel de sus manos – eres tan inútil- le entrego el papel- lárgate a la escuela- asintió y salió corriendo del salón- y no regreses hasta que hayas hecho todo- bufo molesto._

_- ¿Y Hinata-chan?- Hiashi le mando una mirada asesina- no me mires así, querías tu junta ¿No?- el afirmo- pues ahí la tienes._

_- Es tu hija- dijo mirándola con desprecio- no me puedo encargar de todo yo._

_- Pues yo no pedí embarazarme ¿O sí?- el abrió los ojos, lo que ninguno sabia era que Hinata seguía ahí parada, detrás de una de las paredes- tu eres quien quiso esto, así que no me digas que es mi hija, también es tuya- el cerro los puños._

_- Vete de aquí antes de que ocurra una tragedia- dijo con voz fría. Ella rodo los ojos y salió._

_Fin de flash back._

Hitomi estaba igual o peor que él, abrazaba las ropas de su desaparecida hija, estaba tan arrepentida de lo que le había dicho a Hiashi, ¿Qué clase de madre era? La peor, de eso estaba segura, abrazo de nuevo las ropas, paso sus manos por la cama y ahogo un sollozo _"solo quiero ver a mi hija una vez mas"_ enterró la cara en la almohada y lloro como solo una madre angustiada sabe hacerlo.

...

...

...

Hinata se encontraba sentada frente a un tocador, los habían llevado a todos a un burdel donde los obligaban a sentarse con los clientes, Hinata sentía verdadero asco y temía que esas personas la tocaran, Ino y Sakura estaban igual que ella, las tres jóvenes eran maquilladas y vestidas con cosas caras para después ser llevadas por aquellos que les llegaran al precio.

La peli negra llevaba un vestido negro de escote cuadrado y amplio que dejaba ver muy bien sus senos, la falda era recta y caía hasta sus tobillos con una abertura al lado derecho que dejaba ver su pierna en toda su extensión, sus zapatos negros descubiertos y una tobillera también de plata, unos aretes de aro plateados y su cabello en un moño alto sin flequillo, dos mechones a cada lado.

Sakura con un vestido de escote en "v" hasta el ombligo de color rojo brillante, revelando su piel de porcelana y sus senos pequeños, la falda llegaba a las rodillas, sus zapatos rojos de tacón alto y por último, su cabello corto con unos pasadores con figuras de cerezas.

Ino llevaba un vestido más corto, que llegaba a medio muslo de color azul claro, su cabello en una coleta como siempre y con algo de maquillaje, unos aretes pequeños y unos zapatos azules de tacón de aguja. Las tres jóvenes estaban sentadas en la barra, ni siquiera estaban en Japón, las habían trasladado hacia dos días y desde entonces le hacían compañía a los sujetos que pagaban por ellas. Naruto y Neji se encontraban en la puerta del establecimiento, pero en realidad tenían que vigilar que no les pasara nada, ni a sus "dueños" ni a las chicas.

Sasuke era otro asunto, se había revelado desde el primer momento y era constantemente agredido, incluso se había burlado de Kabuto, el sujeto que los secuestro, afirmando que nunca pagarían por él.

- Sasuke-kun- susurro Hinata, el era muy amable con ella, la cuidaba y ella de él.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste linda?!- se asusto, delante de él estaba uno de los clientes, un anciano de no más de setenta años con todas las arrugas que dejaba ver su rostro y sus manos- eres tan hermosa- ella retiró la mirada- ¿Cuánto por ella?

- Oh mi señor, que buena elección ha hecho- dijo una mujer- venga conmigo, si llega al precio se la concederemos- Hinata bajo la vista otra vez, Ino a su lado solo sentía asco, donde habían ido a parar.

- Tranquila- dijo la rubia- no llegaran al precio- Hinata miro al hombre y lo vio gritar escandalizado, sonrió un poco- ¿Ves? Te lo dije- Kurenai Yuhi, esa hermosa pelinegra de ojos rojos era quien cuidaba de ellas dentro de ese burdel, aunque Kabuto no lo supiera.

- Ya no lo soporto- dijo Sakura, ambas la miraron y asintieron- extraño a mis padres- Hinata medito, también extrañaba a su padre, aunque él a ella no.- no llores Hinata- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- nos regañaran si se corre el maquillaje- asintió y respiro profundo varias veces.

- Mira estas hermosas gatitas- hablo un joven- ¿Cuánto será su tarifa?

- Me temo que no podrás pagarla mi joven amo- dijo Kurenai una vez que llego junto a ellas- lo siento, ellas ya se retiran por esta noche- suspiraron aliviadas, pero el joven no se iba a dar por vencido.

- Dime cuanto es- le aventó un fajo de billetes y de los grandes- ¿Con esto tienes?

- Cubre apenas la tarifa de una- dijo con resignación, las tres contuvieron el aliento- ¿Cuál desea para compañía mi señor?- el joven sonrió de lado y las miro, la peli rosa lucia muy sexi con ese vestido, la rubia era fantástica, con sus hermosas piernas descubiertas, pero la morena, era encantadora.

- Ven conmigo- tomo la mano de Hinata y esta se puso tensa- pasare la noche con ella- tanto Kurenai como las otras se tensaron- ahí está la cuota ¿No te basta? Ten mas- le tendió otro fajo como el anterior.

- ¡Mi señor!- hablo la peli rosa- yo… - el abrió los ojos- yo iré con usted- Hinata negó un poco- ella ya fue apartada, no se lo habíamos dicho- Hinata apretó sus manos en su pecho- yo le hare compañía- dijo con la vista gacha y el sonrió.

- Bien- soltó a Hinata y se llevo a Sakura- no nos molesten- tomo unas llaves y la peli rosa trago grueso, tanto Ino como Hinata sintieron pena.

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba amarrado en el fondo de la habitación, claro, como era el único que le decía que no a las tonterías de Kabuto, solo lo tenían con vida porque algo podrían sacarle a Fugaku. Le dolía la garganta, las constantes torturas lo hacían gritar como desesperado y es que no era para menos, estaba seguro de que tendría cicatrices el resto de su vida, al menos lo que durara.

La puerta se abrió y él se tenso, esperaba ver a alguno de esos gorilas, pero solo vio a esa hermosa peli negra, Hinata ingresaba con una bandeja en las manos, su noche había terminado en cuanto Sakura se fue con ese joven y Kurenai le dio la bandeja para que comiera, pero ella quería comer al lado de Sasuke.

- Hmp, si te ven aquí te ira mal- ella le sonrió y el suspiro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- N-no quería c-comer s-sola- el sonrió de lado y Hinata se acerco hasta él hincándose y dejando ver su pierna descubierta- mira como te tienen- el gruño- deberías… poner menos resistencia, Kurenai-sama no es tan mala y ella cuida de nosotros- Sasuke la miro, parecía preocupada- en seguida vuelvo- la dejo irse y medito, ¿Qué tenia de bueno estar rodeado de esa gente? Eran simplemente imbéciles que creían que esto de la esclavitud era divertido.

- Maldición- gruño con rabia- me vengare de esto- Hinata entro de nuevo- te ves linda- se sonrojo ante lo escuchado, se había quitado el vestido y los zapatos, se puso un short corto, ya que era lo único que tenia) y una camiseta que uno de los sujetos con los que estuvo había dejado, le incomodaba saber que era de alguien de ellos, pero era mas cómodo que dormir con los cortos camisones que les habían comprado- perdona- ella negó con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hay de comer?- ella le enseño una sopa y algunos vegetales- come tu.

- Es para Sasuke-kun y para mi- nunca habían entablado una conversación de más de tres palabras y ahora eran inseparables, Hinata no estaba feliz hasta que lo veía al menos una vez al día- ¿Crees que nos rescaten?- el medito, confiaba en que alguien notara su desaparición, pero era tan problemático que Fugaku no lo extrañaría- Sasuke-kun- él la miro- di ¡Ah!- sonrió de lado y asintió.

...

...

...

...

Fugaku Uchiha se fumaba su tercer cigarro de la quinta cajetilla de ese día, cuatro días, cuatro malditos días y ni rastro de Sasuke. ¿Estaba preocupado? ¡Claro que lo estaba, era su hijo! Se paso la mano por el cabello. Se sentía impotente por esa situación, su hijo menor, Sasuke estaba desaparecido y el primer día que eso ocurrió solo supo preguntar si andaba de vago.

- Soy un mal padre- dijo con pena- ¡Soy un estúpido!- tiro todo lo que estaba en su escritorio, pateo los botes, los sillones, rompió los cuadros- Sasuke, Sasuke. Hijo mío- apretó sus puños.

- Fugaku, cariño- Mikoto se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda- Sasuke-kun está bien, ten ese pensamiento, a lo mejor está lejos de nosotros ahora, pero él es tu hijo, sabrá salir de esto o mandarnos una señal- Fugaku se aferro a las manos de su esposa y siguió llorando- Itachi dice que vieron un barco salir del puerto hace dos días, a media noche- el abrió los ojos- si logra averiguar a donde se dirigía, tal vez encuentre a Sasuke- asintió- no perdamos la fe, solo han pasado cuatro días, el está bien- "ojala este bien" pensó Fugaku antes de abrazar la cintura de su esposa y enterrar la cara en su pecho, ella acaricio sus cabellos con mucha ternura, debía ser fuerte, por ella, por Fugaku, por Itachi que aunque no lo dijera estaba igual o peor de angustiado que ellos y por Sasuke.

...

...

...

...

Dormía plácidamente apoyado, un perfume de lavandas inundaba sus sentidos y lo llenaba de paz, pero un fuerte dolor en su espalda y después en su cabeza, despertó de manera brusca y solo para ver al maldito de Kabuto delante de él con un látigo, Hinata estaba a su lado, pero la sujetaban del cabello y ya tenía la boca floreada, sangrante.

Intento levantarse pero uno de los gorilas le pateo las costillas, se doblo ante el dolor y apretó los dientes haciendo que estos rechinaran. Hinata grito y suplico que lo soltaran pero Kabuto no hacía caso.

- Sasuke-sama, es de muy mal gusto llevarse a la mercancía del burdel- apretó los puños- teniendo en cuenta de que usted no pertenece allí.

- ¡No fue su culpa!- dijo Hinata- ¡Yo vine aquí, quería comer con él!- uno de los sujetos golpeo su boca para silenciarla.

- Con que fue Hinata-sama- ella llevo sus manos hasta su boca- mira que tragedia ¿Estás de acuerdo en que mereces un castigo?- ella lo miro con miedo- bueno, te lo daré aunque no quieras- tomo sus negros cabellos y la azoto contra el suelo, haciendo que un quejido ahogado saliera de sus labios- eres muy cruel Hinata-sama.

- ¡Basta!- grito Sasuke-¡Déjala, ella no tiene la culpa!- se levanto- tengo algo que decirte- Kabuto piso la cabeza de Hinata contra el suelo, pero miro a Sasuke- trabajare en el burdel.

- ¿De verdad? – el peli blanco de ojos verdes lo miro con curiosidad- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- el movió la vista- perfecto, empezaras la próxima semana- el asintió- llévenlos a la enfermería- los sacaron a rastras, Hinata llevaba lagrimas en sus ojos, no por el dolor en su boca, que era bastante por cierto, si no por ver a Sasuke en ese lugar, el burdel era un asco, iban ancianos, jóvenes, hombres y mujeres solo por el placer de enrollarse con las pobres victimas.

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura sostenía las sabanas contra su cuerpo, hacia dos horas que se había ido el joven que había pagado por ella, hacia dos horas que había dejado de ser virgen, sintió asco. Había soltado gemidos y exclamaciones, algunas eran de dolor y otras de asco, pero aun así había abierto la boca ante ese hombre, se abrazo las piernas, al menos Hinata estaba bien e Ino también. Se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, le dolía la entrepierna e incluso había sangre. Entro como pudo al baño y una vez allí, dejo que el agua cayera sobre su espalda, ni siquiera estaba caliente, pero no importaba.

Salió después de un rato, se envolvió en la toalla blanca y se sentó en la cama. "Sasuke-kun" pensó, el seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón, aunque él no la viera, "Naruto" llamo en su cabeza. Solo él podía ayudarla ahora, se volvió a abrazar a sí misma y lanzo sus pensamientos al joven rubio. Como si lo hubiera invocado, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista el rubio cabello, sus ojos como zafiros las miraban preocupados. Ella estiro sus brazos y Naruto corrió hasta ella para envolverla en sus brazos y deja r que llorara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una vez que se calmo, jugaban con el collar de Naruto, un cristal verde y alargado, recuerdo de su difunto abuelo y su padre.

- Vi cuando te fuiste con ese sujeto- ella apretó los puños- no te preocupes, no volverá- ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, el joven sonrió de manera zorruna- creo que no le quedaran ganas.

- ¿Lo golpeaste?- el rubio se sonrojo y ella empezó a reír- eres un tonto- enterró la cara en su pecho- se enojaran contigo si se enteran- el solo sonrió.

- Nadie se enterara, Neji y yo fuimos muy cuidadosos- volvió a sonreír y descanso la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la peli rosa- no quería que se te volviera a acercar- Sakura sintió algo cálido en su pecho y asintió.

...

,...

...

...

...

Los señores Haruno, miembros del cuartel de policía más prestigioso del mundo, Nara. Trabajaban codo con codo al lado del jefe, Shikaku Nara, su hijo Shikamaru Nara y el capitán Inoichi Yamanaka. El señor Haruno no entendía porque habían secuestrado a su hija, ellos no eran famosos como los Uzumaki o los Uchiha y mucho menos como los Hyuga.

Tampoco entendían su plan contra los Yamanaka, aunque si le echaba mucha imaginación podría darse una idea, los Yamanaka habían investigado y seguido el rastro de muchos de aquellos mafiosos. Podía ser una venganza y al ver a Sakura con ella, de seguro la agarraron para que no hablara.

- ¡Tengo noticias!- grito uno de los asistentes- ¡Shikaku-sama!- el hombre con peinado de piña y cicatrices en el rostro asintió- el barco que zarpo anoche- asintieron todos- se dirigía a Rusia- todos abrieron los ojos y la señora Haruno ahogo un grito- hay gran cantidad de comercios ilegales, no me sorprendería que estuvieran allí- Shikaku medito y asintió.

- ¡Shikamaru!- el joven asintió- ¡Llama a los Inuzuka y Aburame, una vez que lleguemos allá, necesitamos que rastreen!- Shikamaru afirmo y corrió hasta el teléfono para llamar a las familias en cuestión- ¡Inoichi!- este asintió- las encontraremos amigo, tenlo por seguro- el rubio asintió- llama a todas las familias- asintió.

- ¿Y tú que harás?- cuestiono el Haruno.

- Tengo que poner sobre aviso a los Akatsuki y que Itachi contacte con la patrulla Uchiha en Rusia- el peli morado medito, no sabía que había una patrulla Uchiha y menos en Rusia.- ¡Todos los demás manténganse alerta a todo tipo de confesiones que nos lleven a esclarecer esto!- asintieron y salieron a las calles a interrogar gente.

...

...

...

...

...

Ino suspiraba, no se imaginaba como se debía de sentir su mejor amiga, tener que estar en brazos de un hombre al que no querías, lo peor de todo es que no sabía nada de Sasuke-kun. El estaba encerrado, nadie podía verlo ni hablarle, solo entraban y le daban la paliza de su vida, para después salir sin que nada haya pasado.

Ella quería curar sus heridas, cuidar de él, pero Sasuke era tan orgulloso que nunca permitirá que lo toquen, al menos no ella y suponía que Sakura tampoco, suspiro. Miro hacia la puerta, del otro lado del pasillo estaba la habitación de Neji, si tan solo fuera allí, pero si los encontraban les iría mal. Se acurruco en su cama y evito pensar en los demás, quería descansar, es más quería dormir y no saber nada de eso, que todo fuera un sueño y si no lo era, quería dormirse para jamás despertar. Sí, eso quería, no despertar.

...

...

...

...

Hinata curaba las heridas de Sasuke, Kurenai los había dejado solos porque Kabuto la había llamado. Él peli negro apretó los dientes al sentir el alcohol sobre su espalda abierta, pero tenía que aguantar, Hinata a su lado aun hipaba.

- Deja de llorar- dijo con tono estrangulado por el dolor- no es como si te hubieran pegado muy fuerte- la peli negra hizo un puchero, pero con tantas lagrimas salió una cara muy graciosa- tonta ¿Por qué lloras?- volvió a apretar los puños.

- Porque estoy lastimando a Sasuke-kun- abrió los ojos sorprendido- te golpearon por mi culpa- el asintió, pero después negó- es la verdad- sus ojos se inundaron en lagrimas- lo siento tanto Sasuke-kun- el suspiro, se dio la vuelta y atrajo hacia si a la joven.

- No es tu culpa- dijo recargando la barbilla en su cabeza- ambos nos quedamos dormidos, era lógico que Kabuto vendría a verme y darme un "escarmiento"- bufo- pero eso no importa- se sentía extraño con la piel de la joven tan pegada a la suya, ella solo tenía una camiseta y el short. Mientras que él, un pantalón sucio y el pecho descubierto.

- Sasuke-kun- sonrió de lado y ella lo apretó un poco más, lastimando un poco su espalda- ¡Lo siento!- se soltó y Sasuke sintió frio, pero prefirió no darle importancia- debo terminar de curarte- el asintió, se dio la vuelta otra vez. Hinata paso el algodón otra vez, limpio con esmero, aunque no demasiado fuerte y al final aplico los puntos líquidos, para que no quedara marca sobre su piel.

- ¡Perdonen la tardanza!- Kurenai se fijo en que había un ambiente demasiado lindo en aquel lugar y sonrió, no importaba que Kabuto casi la haya golpeado, ellos habían estado bien sin ella- ¿Terminaste Hinata-chan?- ella asintió y Sasuke bufo- te llevare al baño, necesitas quitarte toda esa mugre- Sasuke reacciono huraño, después de días de maltratos que te trataran bien era algo extraño- vamos.

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi suspiro aliviado cuando recibió la llamada en la cual le decían que Sasuke podría estar en Rusia, adoraba a su hermano menor, pero este solo tenía desprecio para él. Miro la fotografía en donde el corría a sus brazos después de un día en el kínder, sonrió de lado. Ese niño no era como el de ahora.

- ¿Te enteraste?- pregunto Sasori- parece que viajaremos a Rusia- asintió- bien.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hiashi-sama?- cuestiono, el patriarca de los Hyuga había dicho que le dieran toda la información posible y que el mismo iría a buscar a su hija- ¿sigue pensando que podrá solo?

- Yo solo sé que un padre es capaz de cualquier cosa- dijo Sasori meditabundo- espero que no les hayan hecho nada malo a esos jóvenes- Itachi también lo pensó, daría todo, su puesto, su dinero, su vida con tal de traer a Sasuke a salvo- animo, tu hermano es fuerte- asintió y dejo que Sasori se marchara.

- Voy por ti. Sasuke- tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Hiashi Hyuga, Jiraiya, Inoichi Yamanaka, Mikoto Uchiha y los Haruno, estaban parados en el puerto, como Itachi había ordenado. Solo Hitomi y Fugaku habían faltado al igual que la señora Yamanaka, pero era por razones de fuerza, no se sentían capaces.

Itachi miraba a todos, Hiashi estaba expectante y podía ver la gran angustia en su duro rostro ¿Cómo les diría que habían salido tres barcos y con destinos diferentes? Si, ya sabía que habían dicho uno, pero los mismos marinos y trabajadores de allí, habían dicho que salieron tres barcos casi al mismo tiempo.

- Cuénteles lo que nos dijo- hablo Deidara hacia el anciano, este asintió y se paro delante de los adultos.

- Tres barcos zarparon ayer- todos asintieron- al mismo tiempo- Mikoto abrió los ojos- no sabría decir cuántas personas embarcaron, pero estoy seguro de que habían varios jóvenes.

- ¿Vio a esta joven?- hablo la señora Haruno- ¿Ella iba en alguno?- el hombre miro la fotografía, una peli rosa.

- Creo que vi a una peli rosa, iba con una morena y una rubia- Hiashi reacciono enseñándole una foto de Hinata con su hermana- si, es ella- suspiraron aliviados y Mikoto camino hasta el anciano.

- ¿Y vio a este joven?- el anciano miro el rostro de Sasuke, suspiro- dígame lo que sepa, por favor- Itachi se acerco a abrazar a su madre, aunque también estaba ansioso.

- Las mujeres eran las únicas descubiertas- abrieron los ojos- a los jóvenes no los destaparon, iban como ocho varones- asintieron- el resto eran mujeres- Mikoto trago grueso- y la mayoría de esos jóvenes iba con moretones- sus piernas le fallaron e Itachi la apretó con más fuerza- lo siento, es todo lo que vi, yo estaba atrás, descansando.

- ¡¿Por qué no los detuvo?!- exploto Hiashi- ¡Están en negocios turbios, son mafiosos! ¡¿Sabe lo que le podrían hacer a mi hija?!

- Hiashi guarda la calma- hablo Jiraiya por fin- es natural que este hombre no pudiera denunciar este hecho- el anciano bajo la vista y Jiraiya se sintió mal- todos estamos preocupados igual que tu, todos queremos a nuestros hijos de regreso- Hiashi volteo la vista y evito mirar al viejo- pero hay que ser pacientes- Itachi asintió.

- ¿Cuáles son los lugares a donde fueron?- e anciano medito.

- Rusia, Londres y Norte América- Mikoto apretó los ojos- son los lugares, si son nuevos, supongo que Rusia y Londres son los mejores lugares, solo los llevan a norte América cuando quieren algo con aquellos gánsteres- Itachi asintió- ¿Me arrestara?

- Me temo que si- el anciano estiro sus arrugadas manos- llévenselo- Hidan y Deidara asintieron, llevándose al anciano- tenemos gente en esos lugares, podremos avisar y dar descripciones de los chicos- todos asintieron y Hiashi se sintió muy cansado- Hiashi-sama, podrá acompañarnos si gusta- miro al joven- usted y yo estamos en la misma situación. Aunque no digo que los demás no pasen por lo mismo, pero los dos tenemos sentimientos de culpa- Hiashi bajo la vista y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, este es así como que Mnm un preludio a la tormenta, ya lo que sigue si son problemas con Kabuto, con los guardias, ya veremos el término esclavitud en toda la extensión de la palabra, maltratos y todo eso, ya el que sigue es así como que el entorno del mundo de la mafia.**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay.- jejeje gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- Gracias Lady, espero que te guste el capitulo y nos vemos.**

**Aiko Hyuga-chan.-gracias, espero que te guste.**

**Amit Roca.- jejeje gracias y pues, jejeje o tendre en cuenta, gracias por el consejo (^.^) **

**Miko Dark of the moon. - ****Gracias aquí esta la continuación, espero que Te guste.**

**Sasuhinalovesam.- jejeje Gracias nos vemos el que sigue jejeje. **

**EyesGray-sama. Más o menos se explica porque Ino y Sakura, si no te convence pues, jajaja ya veremos que hacemos jajaja xD. Y si, si lo borre, pero pienso reescribirlo, es que me estaba aburriendo y la inspiración se me iba y como que eso de no ponerle violencia o algo parecido no me gusta jejeje. Gracias por leer nos vemos.**

**Como siempre mi más sincero agradecimiento a todas, me dio mucho gusto que hayan recibido tan bien esta trama. Y pues, espero poder engancharlas en esto. Gracias y nos vemos. Por cierto, con esta si tardare en actualizar, porque como dije es el primero rating M que hago, o sea que necesito informarme más jejeje.**

**Kasai.**


	3. Rescate truncado

**Ahora sí, perdón por la tardanza pero ya ven que soy medio sope para esto de las historias Rating M sin lemon jajaja, ok eso sonó extraño, bueno ya. El caso es que, espero que les guste y nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Advertencias.- lenguaje obsceno, violencia, violación, muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien. (No a mi xD) y muertes.**

* * *

**Rescate… truncado.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sasuke se sobaba la sien, llevaba al menos treinta minutos con aquella mujer en sus brazos, todos dirán ¿Es malo? Pues sí, la tonta no paraba de hablar sobre obscenidades, como si él fuera un hombre mayor de dieciocho años.

Miro por encima de la cabeza rubia, había pasado la semana que dijeron y su vida se volvió un infierno, pero daba gracias ya que así podía ver más seguido a Hinata, aunque le hervía la sangre cada que alguno de esos asquerosos le ponía una mano encima, la joven solo se sonrojaba y se veían ganas de llorar.

…

….

….

Hinata intentaba quitar las manos de aquel hombre, metía sus manos debajo de su falda y la verdad estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero se tenía que aguantar, en aquella trágica semana, Ino había caído enferma ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía, Sakura era más solicitada que antes y la joven peli rosa parecía una muñeca de trapo. Solo ella seguía integra, aunque después de ese viejo mañoso, dudaba que lo siguiera siendo.

Los besos húmedos que ese sujeto regaba por su escote empezaban a asquearla, levanto la vista hacia el cielo, que alguien la salvara. Empujo los hombros del hombre, intentando quitarlo de ahí, pero este mordió la zona, haciendo que lanzara un gemido de dolor.

El hombre sonrió ante la acción de la joven. Le gustaba que pusiera resistencia, la tomo bruscamente del brazo y empezó a jalarla hacia las habitaciones, ella intentaba poner resistencia, si tan solo lograra sostenerse un poco más, llegaría Kurenai y la sacaría de ahí. Pero parecía que ese sujeto no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Su pesada mano se dejo caer de manera dolorosa y fuerte sobre la mejilla derecha de la peli negra, poniéndola roja al instante, Hinata ahogo un sollozo y bajo la vista, nunca había sentido un golpe así.

- ¡Muévete asquerosa zorra!- ella se detuvo de nuevo- ¡¿No me oíste?!- dejo caer otra vez su mano, pero esta vez alguien lo detuvo- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

- Soy el dueño del burdel- Hinata miro con miedo a Kabuto, se le hacía extraño que él la defendiera, aunque claro, de seguro traía algo entre manos- le pediré que me devuelva a esta joven- se la arranco literalmente d ellas manos y la sostuvo por el brazo- le enviaremos una enseguida, ella necesita atender un asunto- el hombre solo bufo y asintió- Hinata-sama, debemos esconderla bien.

…

….

….

….

Sasuke fruncía el ceño, se encontraba en una habitación alejada del burdel, no es que le molestara estar lejos, es solo que lo habían quitado de su "trabajo" y lo habían lanzado en esa habitación, poco después ingreso Neji con Ino en brazos, después lanzaron a Naruto y al final Sakura ingresaba con una sabana alrededor de su cuerpo. Solo faltaba Hinata, pero era quien más tardaba en llegar.

- ¿Cómo está?- dijo refiriéndose a Ino, Neji medía su temperatura- no se ve muy bien.

- No está nada bien- la joven rubia tenía unas ojeras debajo de sus preciosos ojos azules, sus labios resecos y casi azules, sus mejillas por lo general sonrojadas, estaban hundidas, su cara bañada en sudor y su cabello suelto- aguanta un poco- ella afirmo y cerro sus ojos- no sé que tenga.

- Ino estará bien- hablo Naruto- ella es fuerte- se acerco hasta la rubia y puso su saco sobre ella- estarás bien- afirmo de nuevo.

- ¡Entra y quédate quieta!- voltearon a la puerta a ver a la joven en cuestión, sus mejillas estaban moradas y su labio roto- quédense callados y todo saldrá bien, hagan ruido- cargo una pistola y apunto a la rubia en el suelo- y le vuelo los sesos, total, ya no sufrirá.

- ¡Cabrón!- corrió Naruto, pero este golpeo su cabeza con la pistola- ¡Argh!

- ¡Ya te dije! ¡Cállense!- salió de nuevo y Hinata se hinco frente al rubio.

Neji y Sasuke sentían su sangre hervir, ella estaba golpeada, Sakura parecía una muerta viviente, Naruto estaba inconsciente e Ino estaba mal quien sabe porque enfermedad. El castaño camino hasta su prima y la abrazo, ella se dejo hacer, pero era más su preocupación por todos que su dolor, aunque debía admitir que dolía mucho, ambas mejillas golpeadas.

…

…

….

….

….

Del otro lado, Kurenai hablaba por teléfono, miraba de vez en cuando hacia el burdel y decía algunas cosas, solo hoy podría funcionar su plan, volvió a asomarse, pero no parecía que la hubieras descubierto.

- Gracias por llamarnos- dijo un joven de lentes oscuros y la cabeza cubierta por una gorra- ¿Dónde están?

- No lo sé, estaban hace un momento aquí, pero creo que los encerraron- asintió- ¿Tu compañero?

- Compañeros- dijo el joven- hay tres jóvenes, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro e Inuzuka Kiba- asintió- ellos están por enfrente, son la carnada.

- Bien, tenemos que sacarlos pronto. Ino está enferma- el muchacho asintió- no sé que tenga.

…

….

….

….

Dentro del burdel, dos hombres castaños y un peli rojo ingresaban al lugar. Miraban hacia todo el lugar, solo había mujeres grandes, algunos hombres y todos los locos que despilfarraban parte de su fortuna en estas bajezas, caminaron hasta la barra.

El peli rojo apoyo sus brazos y su mirada se afilo, dejando ver que estaba molesto. A su lado los dos castaños observaron todo el bar, miraron cada quien su celular en los cuales estaban las fotos de los jóvenes desaparecidos hacia dos semanas.

- ¿Qué les sirvo?- un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos rojos, en sus manos había un vaso de cristal y lo limpiaba con un trapo- no son de por aquí ¿Cierto?

.- No- hablo el castaño mayor- mi nombre es Kankuro- el otro asintió- estoy buscando a unos amigos míos- levanto una ceja- no sé si los conozca- le paso las tres primeras fotos en donde aparecían, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji- me dijeron que estaban por aquí, pero no los encuentro- el hombre frunció el ceño- por cierto ¿Se enteró? Dicen que desaparecieron seis jóvenes en Japón.

- No me diga- Kankuro asintió- es algo extraño ¿Cómo eran esos jóvenes?

- No lo sé, mis amigos deben de estar por aquí y…

- ¡¿Dónde está el baño?!- hablo el otro castaño- necesito ir… ya sabe- el barman señalo hacia el fondo- y prepáreme un whisky a las rocas- el hombre asintió y el castaño salió disparado.

- ¿Quién es su amigo con incontinencia?- Kankuro sonrió- es un chico extraño ¿Y tú?- le hablo al peli rojo- ¿Tienes nombre aparte del Kanji?

- Soy Gaara- dijo en tono serio, Kankuro casi se atraganta con su bebida, Gaara estaba enojado- iré al baño también,- el barman estiro las manos haciendo la seña de una bebida- no gracias- salió de ahí- ¿Encontraste algo?- el castaño negó.

- Los baños están aquí y hay varias habitaciones, habría que revisarlas todas- el peli rojo asintió- ¿crees que sigan aquí?

- Kurenai dijo que aquí estaban, ella es muy seria en su trabajo- ambos asintieron y miraron hacia el largo pasillo- tu a la derecha, yo a la izquierda- asintieron- Kankuro- el mayor asintió a la llamada- revisaremos las habitaciones, crea una distracción para que no sospeche- afirmo y Gaara colgó- vamos.

...

...

...

Ino sudaba frio, intentaba abrir sus ojos pero no podía era como si una mano la obligara a cerrarlos, estiro su mano buscando a alguien y sintió una mano cálida. Entre abrió los ojos y unos perlas la miraban con angustia, aunque estaban serios.

Neji trataba de bajar su temperatura con lo que fuera, pero si la destapaba iba a tener aun mas frio, tomo su mano y empezó a frotarla, Hinata se encontraba con la cabeza de Naruto descansando en sus piernas, el rubio aun no despertaba. Sakura miraba al vacio y Sasuke apretaba los puños. Solo para eso los habían secuestrado, para matarlos lentamente, golpeo la pared y maldijo en voz alta, Hinata y Neji voltearon a verlo.

- Sasuke-kun- el mencionado solo bajo la vista, se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta el suelo- tranquilo, Ino-chan estará bien-

- Eso espero- Hinata miro a sus dos amigas, al rubio y ahora a Sasuke, estaban desesperados- ¿Cómo está el dobe?

- Esta dormido- asintió- el pobre no ha pegado los ojos desde…- se cayó, Sasuke ya sabía a qué se refería, desde que habían estado vendiendo a Sakura, el rubio se había quedado despierto cuidando de ella, intentando aliviar un poco su trauma, pero la peli rosa no volvía en sí- lo siento- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Hey!- miraron asustados a la puerta- les dije que no hicieran ruido- Sasuke gruño y el hombre saco su pistola- por su bien espero que se callen- camino hasta el interior de la habitación, se agacho y tomo a Ino en sus brazos- les enseñare a callarse.

- ¡No!- Neji se planto delante- está enferma, no haríamos ruido si tan solo la atendieran- el hombre miro a la rubia, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie- solo dale atención medica y ya está.

- ¡Cállense!- otro hombre desde la puerta- hay rumores de que hay policías- Sasuke abrió los ojos- suelta a esa chica- el otro asintió e Ino fue a dar al piso de manera brusca, Neji maldijo al sujeto y volvió a sujetar a la joven- hagan un maldito ruido y todos serán mandados a casa en pedazos- Hinata ahogo un grito y tembló- es la última advertencia.

...

...

...

...

Gaara miraba las habitaciones, ya había recorrido todo el lugar y no los encontraba, su trabajo como detective era encontrar a jóvenes desaparecidos y nunca se perdonaría si algo les pasaba aquellos chicos. Kiba camino hasta él y negó, gruñeron.

Regresaron a la barra después de un rato y miraron todo el lugar, Kankuro charlaba amenamente con el barman y eso solo los hacía bufar, más a Gaara ya que Kiba se había unido a la conversación entre los hombres. Miro hacia un lugar en específico y dos hombres salieron de una pared, frunció el ceño ¿Una pared? Miro más detalladamente y era un pasadizo, los vio hablarse y después caminar en distintas direcciones. Volteo a ver a su hermano, pero el barman lo miraba fijamente, gruño.

- ¿Se te perdió algo?- Gaara lo asesino con la mirada- creo que es mejor que dejen de hacer preguntar- saco un revolver sede debajo de la barra- o les puede ir mal- Kankuro levanto los brazos y Kiba también, pero el peli rojo solo se sobo la sien- váyanse.

- Procedan- dijo hacia su camisa, dentro de ella había un micrófono, dicho esto, cuatro hombres con uniformes de policía ingresaron por la puerta, diez rompieron las ventanas y apuntaron a la gente y por la puerta de atrás ingresaron Kurenai y el pelo negro de lentes- Soy el detective Sabaku no Gaara, usted está detenido por tráfico de menores, por amenazar a un detective y por vender alcohol en un sitio ilegal- el barman palideció- ¡Busquen en aquella pared! – los hombres recién aparecidos corrieron hacia donde señalaba el peli rojo.

- Gaara- hablo Kurenai- hay una joven enferma he tratado de cuidarla, pero Kabuto ya sospechaba de mi- asintió y radio a la ambulancia- solo espero que los encuentren.

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke tenía en la espalda a su mejor amigo, Hinata sostenía a Sakura y Neji cargaba a Ino, estaban dispuestos a abrir las puertas a punta de patadas, si habían policías no podrían hacer gran cosa por detenerlos y correrían a casa. Hinata apretó la cintura de su amiga peli rosa y le susurro palabras de aliento para que ella despertara un poco.

Con el rubio en su espalda, tomo impulso y empezó a patear la puerta, si no la rompía al menos haría ruido, siguió pateando ante la atenta mirada de dos oji perlas, volvió a patear la puerta y esta se abrió hacia adentro, empujándolo por el impulso. Miro y los dos hombres de hace rato venían con sus metralletas.

- Te lo advertí niñito- Sasuke apretó a su mejor amigo y los enfrento con miradas fieras- primero ellas- apunto hacia Hinata y Sakura.

- ¡Baja el arma!- miraron hacia la puerta y dos policías aparecieron- ¡Que bajes el arma! ¡Las manos arriba!- el hombre soltó el arma- ¡Ustedes, vengan conmigo!- volvieron a caminar- dámela, es pesada para ti- Hinata asintió ante la idea de darle a la peli rosa- ¡Gaara-sama, los encontramos!-

- Detective Sabaku no Gaara a sus órdenes, hemos venido por ustedes- Hinata sintió lagrimas de alivio y asintió- ¡llévenselos!- los policías los encaminaron, Sasuke hizo una inclinación y corrieron hacia la calle, habían varias patrullas, algunas camionetas y ya habían detenidos.

- Suban ustedes- dijo Kankuro, refiriéndose a Ino y a Neji- ahora ella- le pasaron a la peli rosa- ¡Arranca y llévalos al hospital, pongan guardias en todos lados y preparen un traslado a Japón!

- Ustedes por acá- hablo otro hombre, Hinata y Sasuke asintieron y caminaron hacia otro vehículo.

Gaara miraba el lugar, se le había hecho demasiado fácil, pero no importaba, los seis jóvenes estaban bien y a salvo. Miro a Kurenai y ella también parecía nerviosa, se acerco a ella, intento tranquilizarla, pero ella pego un grito, salió disparada del lugar y corrió hasta la calle seguida de cerca por Gaara.

Ambos miraron hacia la avenida, Neji ya había sido sacado de allí, peor faltaban los otros tres jóvenes. Busco con la mirada, pero no daban señales de aparecer, miro hacia la esquina e iba otro auto, uno negro. Su tranquilidad se fue al suelo.

- ¡Se los llevan!- Gaara miro hacia el auto, ese no era de su grupo- ¡Se llevan a los chicos!

- ¡Síganlos!- gruño el peli rojo, todos subieron de inmediato a sus unidades y salieron pitando- ¡No los dejen escapar!- la persecución dio inicio, los que iban en el auto negro se metían por calles y lugares donde no debería pasar un auto, pero poco les importaba a los infractores de la ley.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban amarrados y amordazados, el rubio seguía inconsciente y Kabuto sonreía triunfal, ya sabía sobre el golpe que iba a dar Kurenai, solo que no esperaba que desaparecieran los otros tres, pero no importaba, los más importantes eran ellos, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuga, los tres clanes más poderosos, se acabaron las indulgencias. Esta vez los mandaría en pedazos.

Dieron vuelta a la izquierda en un crucero que era a la derecha y se metieron por el carril, algunos conductores los maldecían, pero se callaban al ver a la policía detrás, varias unidades detrás de un solo carro. Gaara daba los giros y no perdía de vista a los secuestradores, Kurenai a su lado en el asiento del copiloto cargaba la pistola, lista para disparar.

- ¡Ponte más cerca!- le grito a Gaara y este asintió- ¡Detente, esta es una orden!- pero el conductor del otro solo acelero- maldito- corto cartucho y disparo tres balas, las cuales perforaron una llanta, una ventana y la otra se perdió- ¡Acelera!

- ¡¿Qué crees que hago?!- gruño el peli rojo, miro al frente- se dirigen hacia el muelle- Kurenai afirmo- van a transportarlos otra vez.

- ¿Ya está listo?- pregunto Kabuto y recibió una respuesta afirmativa- ok, estamos por llegar, pon bien esa rampa y nosotros haremos el resto- colgó y miro a Sasuke- ¿Listo joven Uchiha?

- ¡Púdrete!- dijo a duras penas por la mordaza.

- Es algo considerado de su parte Uchiha-sama- gruño de nuevo- acelera- el conductor afirmo.

- ¡Estás por llegar!- dijo Kurenai al borde del colapso nervioso- ¡Kabuto! ¡Kabuto!-intento llamar al peli blanco pero este la ignoro- ¡Detente!

- Siéntate Kurenai o en vez de rescate será suicidio- la mujer frunció el ceño, llegaron al mismo tiempo que el carro negro al muelle- ¡Detengan ese auto!- dijo Gaara con un megáfono, otras tres unidades llegaron y de ellas salieron más hombres, apuntaron hacia el lugar- ¡Si no se detiene abriremos fuego!

- No preguntes, dispara- dijo Kurenai- están por llevarse a los herederos más importantes- ella también levanto su pistola y apunto. La puerta del auto se abrió y por ella salió el peli blanco.

- ¡Las manos donde las pueda ver!- pero el hombre no perdió su sonrisa, del otro lado salieron dos guaruras, ambos con los jóvenes en cuestión- ¡Bajen a esos jóvenes!- Kabuto los ignoro y les dijo a los otros que avanzaran- ¡Fuego!- empezaron a disparar. Las balas impactaron el pecho de Kabuto, quien cayó al suelo, pero los otros dos no se detuvieron, Kurenai corrió.

- ¡Suéltalos!- un disparo se escucho y la peli negra tenía un agujero a la altura de su corazón- Ah…- miro la sangre emanar de aquella pequeña herida, se hinco con lagrimas en los ojos, delante de ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo y alborotado de color negro, sus ojos negros y un par de guantes- Hinata-chan…- susurro- Hiruzen-chan, Azuma…- cerro los ojos mientras caía al suelo.

- ¡Kurenai!- grito Gaara- ¡Fuego!- uno de los hombres cayo, pero Hinata ya estaba en brazos del peli negro recién aparecido.

- A ustedes les importa la vida de esta joven, a mi no- dijo en tono frio, el barco comenzó a moverse con la tabla aun pegada a él, separándose del muelle conforme se separaban- ya sabes a donde ir- asintió el otro hombre que aun estaba con vida, miro a Hinata- llévatela, enciérrenlos en la bodega.

- Madara –sama- el pelo negro miro hacia otro hombre- ¿Qué haremos si Sasuke lo reconoce?

- No creo que lo haga, no me vio más que dos veces- dijo con el ceño fruncido- llévatelo y no hagas preguntas, procura tenerlos débiles, solo así evitaremos la tontería que hizo Kabuto.

Gaara abrazaba el cuerpo de Kurenai, ella había sido su mentora, su mejor amiga. Era madre de un pequeño llamado Hiruzen y estaba casada con el mentor de uno de sus amigos, Azuma Sarutobi ¿Cómo les explicaría esto? perdió a los jóvenes y mataron a su compañera.

Miro hacia los cadáveres, Kabuto, criminal internacional acusado en varias ocasiones por secuestro, lo conocía solamente porque ese maldito bastardo había secuestrado a su prometida, Matsuri. De ella no había vuelto a saber. Apretó los puños, traería de regreso a Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto, así fuera lo último que hiciera, se lo debía a Kurenai.

Hiashi Hyuga caminaba como león enjaulado, los habían encontrado, solo bastaba que los llamaran para que el mismo saliera hacia el lugar, su esposa se mordía las uñas mientras estaba sentada en el sillón y Hanabi apretaba sus puños para evitar llorar, veía a su hermana otra vez, después de dos semanas sin saber de ellos.

- Hiashi-sama- miraron hacia la puerta y el mayordomo tenía una cara de entierro- los encontraron mi señor.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- hablo Hanabi, demasiado rápido- ¿Dónde están? ¿Podemos verlos? Neji-nisan y Hinata-Nesan- camino hasta el viejo- ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?

- Al hospital- los oji perlas abrieron los ojos- me temo que solo pudieron traer a Neji-sama, Hinata sama aun está desaparecida- Hanabi se agarro a la silla mientras sentía las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos- la detective infiltrada y que se encargaba de ellos ha sido asesinada.

- ¿Kurenai?- hablo Hitomi por primera vez- ¿Asesinada?- el mayor domo asintió y ella bajo la vista- Hinata, Hinata….

- Vamos por Neji, Hizashi necesita apoyo- dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga, su semblante recio le impedía llorar, pero el solo quería arrancarse los cabellos uno por uno, su hija seguía desaparecida. – hablare con los detectives, gracias ya puedes retirarte- el anciano asintió y salió de allí.

Mikoto miraba por la ventana, se había quedado así después de la noticia, Haruno, Yamanaka y Hyuga ya tenían a sus hijos, pero ella aun no tenía a su hijo. En cuanto escucho sobre el operativo, su avance y su fracaso, ella simplemente se levanto del comedor y camino hasta la sala, se sentó en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana y se había sentado a observar, llevaba ya dos horas así.

Fugaku se fumaba ya su tercer caja de puros, ¡Tercer caja! Itachi estaba sentado en la mesa y solo jugaba con su placa. Tres jóvenes regresaron, pero aun no sabía cuál de los dos Hyuga, si era Hinata o Neji. Si era la primera entonces Hiashi estaría un poco mas sereno, pero si era el segundo, el patriarca Hyuga estaría igual o peor que su madre.

- Mikoto- hablo Fugaku acercándose a su mujer- tenemos que ir a ver en que podemos ayudar- ella solo suspiro y dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus negros ojos- sé cómo te sientes pero… tenemos que ser fuertes.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo con la voz quebrada- hace dos semanas fui yo quien te lo dijo, pero ahora- sollozo- mi hijo fue secuestrado de nuevo, delante de los detectives ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Delante de ellos se llevaron a mi bebe!- Itachi bajo la vista, Gaara estará destrozado- ¡Quiero a mi hijo conmigo! ¡Quiero abrazarlo, quiero decirle lo mucho que lo amo!

- Yo también quisiera eso Mikoto- Fugaku abrazo a su mujer e intento ser el apoyo que ella había representado para el- pero ahora debemos ser fuertes, Sasuke lo es, Itachi también, solo tenemos que aguantar un poco mas.- Itachi miro hacia la puerta, suponía que ahora tendría que intervenir Akatsuki, por algo eran los mejores en rastreo.

- Mamá- la mujer levanto la vista y miro a su hijo- traeré a Sasuke- ella lo miro asombrada- yo traeré a Sasuke, a Naruto y a Hyuga-san- ella asintió en medio de un sollozo y estiro sus brazos hacia su hijo, este se acerco y abrazo a su madre.

Todos los medios estaban reunidos en el hospital, se tuvo que abrir paso a base de empujones, aun no sabía nada, solo había escuchado "los encontraron" dejo su oficina y salió corriendo, por fin vería a su nieto. Miro las camas, había una joven rubia, un castaño y una peli rosa, busco en las otras camas, no había ningún rubio. Un vacio se instalo en su pecho, Naruto no estaba.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- miro a Shikaku Nara- ¿Dónde está mi nieto? ¡Dijeron que lo tenían!

- Los encontramos, pero se los volvieron a llevar- abrió los ojos- solo se salvaron ellos y eso porque los metieron en la primera unidad, pero desapareció otra y entro un auto negro, es todo lo que saben, Kabuto está muerto y otro de sus cómplices también, varios hombres han sido arrestados, pero a tu nieto no pudimos salvarlo- Jiraiya se dejo caer sobre la silla, de pronto se sintió viejo y cansado- lo sentimos Jiraiya-sama.

- No…- sus ojos se bañaron en lagrimas- Naruto…- recordó las sonrisas del pequeño rubio, sus ojos azules y por último a su hijo Minato- ¡No!- se levanto furioso- ¡No es posible, se supone que son los mejores!

- ¡Cálmate!- hablo el otro- son los mejores sí, pero ten en cuenta que esto nos costó una baja- el anciano bajo la vista y llevo una mano hasta su frente- perdimos no solo a tu nieto, también al heredero Uchiha y la señorita Hyuga, Kurenai está muerta.

Azuma lloro como niño pequeño, delante de él estaba Gaara con las cosas de Kurenai, sus ojos reflejaban pena y un gran sufrimiento, el pequeño Hiruzen miraba curioso a los dos hombres, ajeno al mundo en el que había estado su madre. Solo entendió una cosa, Kurenai no volvería nunca.

Estaban en el funeral de aquella morena de ojos rojos, la valiente y fiel Kurenai, capaz de dar su vida por alguien que no era suyo, así la recordarían. Hiashi, Shikamaru, Shikaku y Gaara la conocían mas, ellos se encontraban al frente en la ceremonia luctuosa.

Después de un día de tragedia, solo querían volver a casa. Hiashi miro hacia su hogar, aun con tristeza, no volvería a estar en paz hasta que su hija apareciera sana y salva. Hitomi se marcho de inmediato a su habitación y Hanabi se había arrastrado al baño, el camino a la sala y se sentó en su sofá, masajeo sus sienes.

- Hiashi-sama- el hombre miro hacia el mayordomo- llego esto para usted, no sabemos de quien es.

- ¿Qué será?- miro la caja, era como una caja de regalo pequeña, te cavia fácil en dos manos- no encuentro el sonido- dijo cuando la agito.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Jiraiya miraba una caja similar, frunció el ceño, que demonios seria eso, miro y venia dirigida a él. Se sentó frente al fuego y miro la caja desde todos los ángulos disponibles.

Fugaku en su mansión hacia lo mismo, a su lado Mikoto, quien también miraba con miedo esa caja, algo le daba escalofríos, Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido, el la había encontrado y se la dio a su padre, a quien iba dirigida. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los tres hombres fueron abriendo sus cajas, la voltearon sobre la superficie.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!- exclamo Hiashi.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Jiraiya temblaba.

- ¡No! ¡Esto no es verdad!-

Dentro de la caja de Hiashi estaba el cabello de Hinata y cuatro fotos en las cuales salía la joven con su nuevo corte de cabello, su rostro estaba golpeado y sangraba de la nariz y los labios, sus manos atadas detrás de la espalda, sus piernas amarradas y con varios golpes también. Toda ella estaba morada de tanto golpe y sus ojos estaban vacios, como si ya no aguantara más.

En la caja de Jiraiya eran unas fotos casi idénticas a excepción de que Naruto salía con varios cortes en su torso desnudo, dentro de la caja estaba una argolla de oro de la cual el joven no se separaba por ser el único recuerdo de su padre.

En la de Sasuke, los golpes eran similares a los de Naruto, amordazado, amarrado y con los ojos vendados, se veía que estaba sufriendo, había una insignia del clan Uchiha en el sobre, Mikoto se desmayo al momento de entrar en contacto con aquellas fotos, Fugaku e Itachi apretaros los puños y las mandíbulas, esto era demasiado. Una nota en cada una.

"_Si me quieres salvar, a la policía no has de llamar" _

_P.D. te vigilo. _

Itachi miro a todos lados y maldijo, Sasuke estaba siendo torturado. Cuando estaban con Kabuto el siquiera cuidaba de ellos, para sus propósitos pero lo hacía, y ahora su hermano estaba en peligro real.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Con este ya dije que si me iba a tardar en lo que llega la inspiración, la idea y todo eso, jejeje no se, siento que va bien, ya ustedes me dirán, espero me perdonen y no me ahorquen por la tardanza jejeje y pues nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, que sería… lunes. El lunes en la mañana, tarde o noche lo tienen y si no, golpeen a Kasai jejeje (en la cara no que de eso vivo xD)**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- jejeje, see es una pena lo de Sakura, prometo ya no tardarme, solo ponme la correa y dime "Kasai, apúrate" xD jajaja, espero que te guste.**

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay.- See, pero jejeje ahora empieza lo bueno, te prometo que se pone interesante. Nos vemos.**

**Mangetsu Hyuga.- see pobre Sakura-chan, pero am, no te prometo que se recupera porque hay que ser sinceras, es medio complicado ese tema de las violaciones, jejeje. Pero si se pone mejor el asunto xD.**

**Miko Dark of the moon. Gracias. ****Jejeje espero que este te guste.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jejeje te diré, la neta si me gusta la violencia xD, Jajajaja, pero bueno, gracias por lo de que he mejorado y pues, ya ves, se hace lo que se puede, jejeje gracias por leer. Y aun falta para que se dé el romance entre Neji e Ino, pero si se da. Jajaja**

**Loreley sasuhina.- jajaja gracias y bienvenida. Pobre Sakura, tienes razón. **

**Ahora si chiquillas lindas, sin más que decir que, les ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza, jejeje y ya me pondré las pilas, por cierto, estoy en un curso de conservación con base de azúcar y pues, me es un poco difícil am… escribir en la mañana y en la tarde porque vuelvo muerta, entonces, tratare de escribir por ratos y ya veremos cómo me acostumbro ¿Sale? Gracias a todas otra vez y nos vemos.**

**Kasai.**


	4. Planes

**Volví ¡Qué rápido! Si ya se, jajaja, bueno el caso es que ya estoy aquí. Estas entradas son cada vez más cortas, hay que improvisar. Jajaja.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto, fin xD.**

**Advertencias. Lenguaje obsceno, violación, muertes, violencia contra todo y todos. Ganas de asesinar a alguien y corajes extremos.**

* * *

**Planes**.

Hinata sollozaba en su celda, no le dolía tanto los golpes, le dolía que enviaran parte de su cabello a su padre, el debería estar furioso con ella por dejarse atrapar, si tan solo fuera tan fuerte como él, tal vez hubiera podido poner resistencia, lo único que agradecía era que Ino, Sakura y Neji ya estaban a salvo. Envió sus pensamientos a su nisan.

Se acomodo con mucho dolor en aquella esquina, la habían golpeado por todos lados, le dolían partes que ni siquiera pensó que existirían, sus labios los sentía hinchados, sus ojos casi no se podían abrir. Paso una temblorosa mano por su cabello, ahora era mucha más corto, le llegaba por encima de la oreja y dos mechones largos. Su flequillo seguía igual, pero aun así se sentía un poco incomoda.

La puerta sonó y automáticamente se pego más contra la celda, no quiso ver al sujeto. El cual había lanzado un trasto con comida haciendo que se botara y la ensuciara.

-Espero que no te hayas acostumbrado a los buenos tratos "Slut"- ella miro a otro lado- aquí te vamos a tratar aun mejor- se relamió los labios, esa chiquilla tenía un muy buen cuerpo, sus senos grandes se dejaban ver detrás de ese escote tan pronunciado, sus piernas lucían deliciosas- si…- se acerco a ella y paso sus manos por las torneadas piernas de la joven.

- ¡No!- le dio un manaco y cubrió sus piernas con sus manos- no me toque- el hombre frunció el ceño, levanto su mano dispuesto a estamparla contra la amoratada mejilla.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!- miraron a la puerta y un hombre de cabello largo y alborotado lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- te dije que no la tocaras- el otro solo gruño, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta- no intentes nada chiquilla, tenemos mucha vigilancia- ella se abrazo de nuevo, una tela pesada cayó sobre ella, miro curiosa, era el saco de aquel hombre- póntelo, no queremos que intentes provocar a todos- ella obedeció inmediatamente, poniéndose el saco de manera torpe, se envolvió en él y tembló, el sujeto salió de allí y miro al otro hombre- ¿Qué creías que hacías?

- Me dirás que tampoco quieres tirártela- el otro frunció el ceño- vamos Madara, ella es mucho potencial, al menos nos serviría de distracción- le dio un golpe en la quijada- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

- No le pondrás un dedo encima, ya bastante tenemos con las fotos que mandamos- medito, arremango su camisa y empezó a caminar- ¿Cómo está Sasuke-kun?

- Bien, esta algo inquieto por aquella chica, pero está bien- asintió- Naruto también esta pataleando, pudimos haberlos traído a todos.

- Pero solo quedaron ellos, son los más importantes- hablo Madara, entraron a un despacho y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro- Si queremos que Fugaku y Hiashi den dinero, debemos mantenerlos muy controlados con sus hijos, Jiraiya me reconocería al instante por eso no me doy ese lujo-

- Estafar a tu propio primo, si que eres genial eh Madara- empezó a reír como loco y el pelinegro lo asesino con la mirada- solo decía. Aunque tú tienes otros planes con la joven Hyuga ¿No?

- Hiashi estará tan desesperado que ofrecerá recompensas por su amada hija- asintió- que mejor que fingir que no tengo nada que ver y sacarle mucho provecho- el otro medito, seria buen plan- Mikoto me acaba de mandar una carta en la cual me suplica que encuentre a Sasuke.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!- grito eufórico el otro- por algo eres uno de los socios Uchiha- el otro solo sonrió- aunque Itachi no es nada tonto- este negó.

- Necesito deshacerme de Itachi si quiero que esto siga como va- asintió- iré a Japón mañana, tengo que estar presente con la familia- e otro sonrió burlón- nos veremos después- recogió una gabardina, su cartera y camino hasta la puerta- antes de que se me olvide, si tocas a la Hyuga yo mismo te matare- abrió los ojos- la chica es mía.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Ni siquiera un revolcón?- lo fulmino- está bien, está bien- Madara salió de allí- ese maldito, se queda con lo mejor.

…

….

….

….

Hiashi Hyuga estaba con las manos detrás de su espalda, su semblante regio solo daba a entender que estaba serio, pero por dentro estaba devastado, Hinata. Su hija estaba desaparecida, secuestrada y le hayan mandado unas malditas fotos con ella siendo torturada. Había hecho trenzas con su cabello y una de ellas la llevaba en su muñeca.

Hitomi no se había levantado por nada del mundo, después de recibir la noticia de que solo habían traído a Neji, se había dejado caer en la amargura, solo se quedaba en cama, no se movía por nada. Hiashi no era un apoyo, el se encerraba en su propio dolor y no pensaba en ella. Hanabi se la vivía afuera, no sabía que hacía, pero de todos modos ya no importaba, había sido una madre pésima, mira que decir cosas sobre su embarazo justo el día que su hija desaparece. Lloro de nuevo, ya no sabía cuánto llevaba así, pero ya no le importaba, solo deseaba terminar eso de una vez.

- Hitomi-sama- miro hacia la puerta- su desayuno- negó- lleva tres días sin comer, le va a hacer daño.

- ¡Te dije que no!- la mucama se amedrento- ¿Cómo puedo comer si mi hija está desaparecida? ¿Te ha preguntado si come? ¿Si duerme? ¿Si no le han hecho algo como a sus amigas?- la mujer bajo la vista- lárgate- se volvió a tirar en la cama.

- Si señora- bajo las escaleras con la charola y se topo con otra sirvienta- ¿Tampoco quiso comer el señor?

- Solo comió un poco- dijo con tristeza.- pobre Hinata-sama- ambas asintieron- espero que este bien. Caminaron juntas hasta la cocina.

…

….

….

…..

….

….

Mikoto se refugiaba en los brazos del primo de su marido, Madara Uchiha, el hombre era menor que Fugaku, por al menos diez años, pero era un prodigio y uno de los mejores investigadores, solo por eso lo había llamado.

Fugaku al igual que su esposa lloraba, pero él no había querido ver a Madara, aunque fue idea de Mikoto. Itachi al lado de ellos lo fulminaba con la mirada, desde siempre lo había detestado, constantemente buscaba a Sasuke ¿Para qué? Solo su tío lo sabía, pero eso ya no importaba.

- Créeme que me devasto la noticia- dijo con pesar acariciando la mejilla de Mikoto- es una pena que Sasuke-kun este desaparecido ¿Quien ha dicho la policía?

- Hicieron un operativo- dijo la mujer secándose las lagrimas- lograron traer a un Hyuga, a Haruno y Yamanaka, pero mi hijo no- sollozo- ¡Ay Madara, no sé qué hacer!- volvió a llorar y el hombre la consoló pacientemente- no sé qué hare sin mi hijo.

- Debes pensar en positivo, Sasuke-un volverá, había volado como lo había prometido a su socio, esa misma mañana y había llegado en la tarde, le sorprendía que todos tuvieran la moral tan baja- ¿Cómo van con la investigación Itachi?

- Pues no muy bien, Gaara dijo que no alcanzo a ver al hombre que le disparo a Kurenai- el mayor asintió- es curioso, se los llevaron delante de ellos-Itachi no le quitaba los ojos de encima- mandaron esto- le enseño la insignia de Sasuke- el siempre la lleva consigo.

- Supongo que podríamos usar a los perros de la familia Inuzuka ¿No?´- el joven asintió- te ayudare en lo que pueda, también quiero que mi sobrino vuelva- Itachi asintió, pero muy en el fondo lo odiaba- ¿Llamamos a Shisui? Recuerda que él es muy bueno en estas cosas.

- Ya lo llame, no tarda en venir- el mayor asintió, llevo a Mikoto hasta un sillón y fue a la cocina- Madara- el hombre regreso y miro a Itachi- que bueno que estés aquí, podremos esclarecer el crimen con tu ayuda- el mayor asintió, las palabras de Itachi destilaban un veneno lento pero mortal y él sabía perfectamente porque lo decía, Itachi no era tonto.

….

….

….

….

…

Sakura miraba sus manos, apenas hace poco había reaccionado y solo para darse cuenta de que su amado Sasuke había sido secuestrado otra vez, pero le dolía más que aquel sol que siempre cuido de ella tampoco estuviera, sollozo. Naruto solo quería protegerla y mira, ahora ella estaba a salvo pero él estaba desaparecido.

- Naruto- sollozo- Naruto, Naruto- Ino apenas se estaba curando, había pescado una pulmonía, debido a las condiciones del lugar, Neji ya había sido dado de alta- lo siento.

- Buenos días Sakura- miro y su madre había entrado- que bueno que ya despertaste- ella sonrió un poco- los van a encontrar, tenlo por seguro, ya llamaron a otros dos detectives Uchiha, son los mejores, también está el grupo de los Inuzuka y va a intervenir Akatsuki.

- No es suficiente- ella miro a su hija- Esos sujetos tienen conexiones con todos- la mujer asintió- había gente que… - se cubrió la boca con la mano- eran mismos políticos de aquí- miro con miedo a su hija- uno de ellos, el primero que me toco- hizo una mueca de asco y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- no lo reconocí si no hasta que acabo de ver las noticias.

- Llamare a la policía- asintió y la dejo salir, se quedo unos minutos intentando calmar sus repentinas ganas de vomitar, solo había escuchado una vez ese nombre y sabía que era pieza clave.

- No sé quien seas Madara- dijo para sí misma- pero pagaras por lo que nos hiciste.

…

….

….

…..

Sasuke gruñía un poco, le dolían las costillas, pero le preocupaban más Naruto y Hinata, ellos también habían sido traídos, maldijo. Ni siquiera había visto la cara de su captor, gruño otra vez, se había golpeado con algo que había ahí, se sentía mal, muy mal.

Se recostó contra el suelo, ni siquiera estaba cómodo en el catre que le habían dado, de tanto que le dolía el cuerpo. Pensó en su familia, solo apenas se daba cuenta lo mucho que los extrañaba, bueno solo a Itachi y a su madre, aunque muy poco a su padre. Extrañaba las formas tan extrañas que tenía su madre de despertarlo, a su hermano y sus "Lo siento, Sasuke"

- ¡Levántate gusano!- brinco en su lugar y miro a la puerta- Tenemos que darle un mensaje a papá y a mamá- lo agarraron de los cabellos y lo arrastraron por el pasillo- ¡Metete!

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- miro y ahí estaba Hinata, se arrastro como pudo hasta que la abrazo- ¡Estás bien!- dijo con alivio.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?- se miraron a los ojos.

- ¡Cállense de una vez!- miraron al hombre, su cabello negro y ojos violetas- ¡Trae la cámara!- empezó a reír, Naruto fue lanzado después de haber dicho eso- ok chicos, esta es la dinámica- Hinata apretó a ambos jóvenes contra ella- yo grabo y mis amigos- aparecieron otros tres hombres, uno era de piel oscura y cabello blanco, otro de cabello rojo de ojos verdes y el ultimo un hombre de cabello castaño de ojos miel- los van a… poner cómodos-

- Se van a divertir- Hinata se pego a Sasuke, estaba claro lo que iban a hacer y que harían con esas fotos- yo pido a la niña, seré suave- Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada- encárgate del perro- el peliblanco pateo a Sasuke en el estomago lanzándolo hacia tras.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- intento correr hacia él pero el castaño que le había hablado la detuvo- ¡Suélteme!

- Esto apenas comienza- el cargo hasta lanzarla contra la pared- estarás fantástica cuando termine contigo.

Durante la siguiente media hora se la pasaron golpeando a los jóvenes, Hinata estaba inconsciente con mucha sangre a su alrededor, se había desmayado después de los primero cinco minutos, Sasuke y Naruto seguían conscientes pero deseaban no estarlo, dolía mucho.

Los cargaron como si fueran costal de papas y los aventaron a cada quien a su celda, a Hinata la lanzaron a otro lugar, pero Sasuke ya no pudo ver, sus ojos estaban cerrados de tantos golpes, maldijo, maldijo en serio todo lo que estaba allí.

….

…

…

…

..

Hinata fue abriendo sus ojos muy lentamente, aun le dolía el cuerpo, miro y estaba en un sillón, se asusto y se levanto mirando a todos lados, bajo despacio del sillón y camino por la habitación, estaba iluminada y limpia, había varios muebles, una chimenea pegada a la pared con un cuadro, una mujer de cabello negro estaba en él, su mirada era amable.

- Que bueno que despiertas-brinco y miro hacia la puerta, el mismo hombre que estaba en su celda la vez pasada estaba ahí- no te asustes, no te voy a hacer nada- sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes- por ahora- ella se encogió.

- ¿D-donde estoy?- el hombre sonrió, pero no le respondió- Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun- vio una puerta y avanzo hasta ella, pero no daba a las celdas- ¿Dónde estoy?

- El señor Madara me pidió que te trajera aquí- ella lo miro sin entender- es una orden de él, no tengo porque desobedecerlo- ella frunció un poco su ceño, estaba en una habitación muy linda, pero si Naruto y Sasuke no tenían lo mismo que ella, no lo permitiría.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta y salió por ella, camino por todos los pasillos, buscando un indicio de donde podrían estar aquellos jóvenes, llego a un parte en la cual no había pintura y se parecía mucho a las celdas, pero unos brazos en su cintura hicieron que perdiera el piso, fue lanzada otra vez a la habitación y ahí se quedo.

No sabía siquiera que día era ese, cuanto había dormido como para no darse cuenta de que la habían cambiado de lugar, miro sus herida, algunas ya tenían costra, eso quería decir que ya llevaba rato. Un hombre de cabello negro y largo ingreso a la habitación, ella lo miro con miedo, era el mismo que le había dado el saco.

Se acerco hasta ella y tomo su mano, la examino buscando más heridas de las cuales ya era poseedora. Recorre todo su brazo con sus dedos causando un ligero sonrojo en ella, cosa que lo hace sonreír, ella lo mira, se le hacía conocido, su sonrisa y sus formas.

La acerca de un jalo haciendo que se quedara de pie frente a é, Hinata traga saliva y mira a otro lado, el sigue examinándola, ciertamente era muy bella la joven Hyuga, tendría que inventarle una buena mentira, tanto a ella como a todos los que estaban en el mundo exterior para que Hiashi lo considerara en el árbol genealógico, sonrió. Se haría inmensamente poderoso con las fortunas de ambas familias, dejaría a los Uchiha en la ruina, solo conservaría a Sasuke.

- ¿Te duele?- ella lo miro un poco asustada y asintió- Hinata ¿Verdad?- asintió de nuevo- puedes tener confianza conmigo, no soy como los otros- ella lo miro intentando descubrir una mentira en sus ojos, pero no vio nada- pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, tratare de protegerte de estos cerdos- ella medito, tomo su mano entre las suyas que eran más pequeñas y se hinco frente a él.

- Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun- el hombre abrió los ojos, creyó que le pediría su libertad- solo tráigalos, quiero saber cómo están- el asintió, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, medito. Esa niña sería más fácil de manipular de lo que creía, era tan ingenua. Mando a llamar a los jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué quieres verlos?- bajo la vista- ya entiendo, los quieres mucho- asintió- es una pena que cortaran tu cabello, pero te ves muy linda así- se sonrojo, pero estaba más asustada que apenada y eso él lo noto- ahí vienen- escondió su cara tras una máscara de tela y miro a los dos jóvenes.

- Hinata-chan- la joven corrió hasta el rubio y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas- ¿Estás bien? Estábamos preocupados y…

- Muévete- dijo Sasuke, empujo a su amigo y también abrazo a la joven- ¿no te hicieron nada mientras estuviste aquí?- ella negó y siguió abrazada, estiro su mano hacia Naruto y la apretó- ¿Quién eres tú?

- No me hables así Sasuke-kun- algo se encendió en su cabeza, pero no le dio importancia- tengamos en cuenta de que… si te portas mal- otro hombre golpeo la espalda de Sasuke, haciéndolo gruñir- te irá peor- Hinata apretó al joven.

- por favor- Madara asintió y ella volvió a abrazarlo- ¿Qué harán con nosotros?

- Por el momento "Slut" – ella lo miro con miedo, al otro sujeto- solo queremos saber si sus familias recibieron sus regalos- sonrió con perversidad, miro a su jefe, el muy maldito pretendía algo, pero no sabía que era- ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!- otros dos hombres arrastraron a Sasuke y Naruto mientras que Hinata salió por la puerta sola. No quería estar allí con ese hombre que se le hacía conocido- ¿Qué estas planeando?

- Nada que te importe- el otro sonrió de lado- maltrátalos, necesito que los acorrales de cierta forma que Hinata acuda a mi- el castaño a su lado sonrió- no les tengas piedad, haz que deseen estar muertos, yo estaré lejos, con mi familia- escupió el termino familia- veremos que tal están las cosas por allá.

- ¡Eres un cabrón!- empezó a reír- yo me ocupare de ellos, estarán perfectamente- sonrió, Madara asintió- me sorprende que tu "Hinata" durmiera tanto tiempo, creo que es la que más ha dormido- medito- ¿Cómo lo tomo su familia?

- Hiashi está desesperado- sonrió- es increíble que todo lo que he dicho se ha cumplido, la recompensa ya está puesta- le enseño un folleto.

- ¡Wow!- empezó a reír como loco- le daré el trato presidencial.

- Solo encárgate de ellos- se coloco su gabardina- yo iré a fingir con la familia- camino por el ancho pasillo hasta los elevadores- buenos días un boleto a Japón- espero unos momentos- el que salga más pronto- espero otra vez- gracias- miro una fotografía en su cartera, Sasuke salía en ella- todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.

….

….

….

….

…

Hiashi miraba las fotografías, su hija seguía siendo torturada, su hermoso cabello cortado, su rostro de niña buena, desfigurado por los golpes, maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora solo tenía sus esperanzas puestas en Madara, el había dicho que podía rastrear la dirección de aquellos sujetos, siempre y cuando se comunicaran.

- Hiashi-sama- miro y el mayordomo lo miro- no ha habido llamada desde antier- el hombre suspiro, cuatro días habían pasado desde que les mandaran aquellas fotos, habían llamado ese mismo día y habían dicho que solo viviría si él hacia lo que ellos ordenaban- lo siento mucho mi señor.

- No importa, lo mejor es rogar porque Hinata este con vida- miro la fotografía de ella inconsciente- ¿Madara?- el mayordomo negó- no importa, vamos a reunirnos con Jiraiya-sama y Fugaku- el hombre asintió y salieron de la casa, miro una última vez a su habitación, Hitomi no se había levantado y Hanabi ya no salía de la casa, Neji contribuía en lo que podía para la patrulla Uchiha y Akatsuki buscaba pistas, un punto flojo- solo necesitamos que llamen otra vez- susurro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja ¿Qué trama Madara? Bueno es eso obvio ¿Lo lograra? ¿Hinata confiara ciegamente en él? ¿Sasuke-kun lo recordara? ¿Naruto seguirá sufriendo las palizas? ¿Lograran escapar vivos? ¿Hiashi de verdad dará dinero? Bueno ya dejo de hacer preguntas jajaja, el caso es que, aquí esta. Yuju. Nos vemos el que sigue.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja pues algo así lo deje jejeje, espero que te guste y nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Mari301.- hola y bienvenida, gracias por comentar, aquí está la continuación.**

**Miko Dark of the moon._ see se pondrá mejor pero eso es el que sigue, nos vemos, gracias por comentar.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- ¿Eso es algo bueno? Jajaja, perdona la tardanza, pero espero que te guste y no me mates, bueno sí, bueno no jajaja xD nos vemos.**

**Ahora si, como siempre gracias por comentar, nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, gracias a las que leen. Bye-bye.**

**Kasai.**


	5. La paloma manchada

**¡Llegue! Jajajaja ahora si mis estimadas señoritas, prepárense para entrar al mundo de la mafia, muajaja… Cof, cof, hay dios que tos xD jajaja bueno ya. El caso es que vamos seguir desenvolviendo esta historia jejeje.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío es de kishimoto, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo entretenimiento y no recibo dinero ni nada parecido, jejeje.**

**Advertencia- Lenguaje obsceno, violación, manipulación, violencia contra todos, psicológica y físicamente. Muertes y ya. Jejeje.**

* * *

**La paloma manchada.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Entro a la habitación, estaba oscura y no se veía muy bien pero las ventanas estaban abiertas, sonrió un poco, camino hasta la cama y encontró la silueta que buscaba, ella estaba entre las cobijas, soñando algo malo ya que su ceño se fruncía, sus puños se apretaban y soltaba leves quejidos.

Hinata soñaba que alguien quería hacerle daño, mas del que ya le habían hecho no creía, sus moretones apenas se curaban, sus mejillas seguían surcadas por las lágrimas, pero ya no importaba. Se movió un poco y sintió una mano viajar por su pierna, se estremeció, las manos subieron por sus piernas acariciando su vientre, sus brazos y ella gemía de miedo.

Sus manos viajaban por las pronunciadas curvas, Madara no estaba, no se daría cuenta de lo que haría esa noche, odiaba que la hubiera vuelto su protegida, pero eso no importaba. El muy maldito no tendría ese placer, quito las cobijas y volteo a la joven, abrió sus piernas, que lindas piernas, torneadas, pero con muchos moretones, le quedarían bien unas cuantas mordidas.

Beso las extremidades, paseando lascivamente sus manos y sus ojos por ellas, que ganas tenia de enterrarse por completo en ella y oírla gemir de dolor, si, dolor. Se puso sobre ella, desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su hombría, la sostuvo entre sus manos mientras la acariciaba en toda su extensión, miraba el rostro aterrado de la joven, parecía que tenía pesadillas. Siguió masturbándose.

Acaricio los pechos de la joven, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo suyo. Hinata abrió los ojos ante las caricias, sentía miedo y asco, por eso no había querido abrir los ojos, pero un sonido húmedo la despertó, parpadeo un poco solo para encontrarse con ese sujeto sobre ella y su "amigo" apuntando directo a su rostro, patéalo como loca y al final lo tiro de la cama. Se cubrió con sus cobijas y empezó a gritar, el hombre se levanto, con todo y sus pantalones abajo e intento acercarse a ella otra vez, le jalo las delicadas piernas hasta acostarla.

- ¡Suélteme!- empezó a forcejear, pero él no le hizo caso- ¡Por favor, déjeme!- abrió las piernas de la joven y se posiciono en ellas- ¡No, déjeme! ¡Suélteme! Por favor- este golpeo su mejilla- ¡Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!-

- ¡Cállate, estúpida!- le dio otra bofetada- ¡Te va a gustar!- estrujo los femeninos pechos entre sus manos y ella sollozaba, le había roto el labio por la bofetada- esta vez no hay nadie que te salve- ella ahogo un sollozo, sintió asco al percatarse de que su polla estaba muy cerca de su entrada- ahora si Slut.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- grito una vez más, lo sintió rozarse contra ella- ¡Suélteme!- le pego con los puños cerrados en el pecho- ¡Papá, mamá!- sollozo con angustia- ¡ah!- se había introducido en ella de manera brusca, algo se había roto- ¡Ah… suélteme!- las estocadas eran rápidas, parecía un animal montado sobre la hembra, ella solo sentía dolor, algo le dolía allí adentro- suel… teme- sus ojos se fueron para atrás y ella cayo inconsciente, el hombre sonrió con perversidad, se aprovecharía aun más.

- ¡Despiértate!- la zarandeo, pero ella no quería abrir los ojos- ¡Te dije que te despertaras!- dio una estocada y ella gimió de dolor- ¡disfrútalo puta asquerosa!- ella sollozaba, quería desmayarse, la había reanimado a base de gritos- estrecha, virgen como me gustan, pero todas son unas putas como tu- un disparo se escucho y el hombre abrió los ojos, Hinata seguía debajo de él, miraba con miedo hacia el hombre el cual se desplomo sobre ella.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! – Grito como desesperada- ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!- suplico, en la puerta estaba Madara con una pistola en sus manos- Madara-sama- sollozo cubriéndose con sus manos su voluminoso pecho, pateo el cuerpo del hombre y se abrazo de nuevo- Madara-sama- el camino hasta ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella temblaba y miraba con miedo su cuerpo.

- Iremos a que te bañes- ella no respondió, seguía mirando su cuerpo, estaba asqueada- llévala a mi habitación, allí podrá bañarse bien y tranquila- pero ella seguía sin reaccionar, miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba Sasuke, estaba agitado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- forcejeo en los brazos del otro ayudante que la había cargado- Sasuke-kun- el moreno también se deshizo del agarre y la recibió- Sasuke-kun- sollozo contra su pecho, Naruto apretaba sus puños, habían escuchado los gritos de Hinata, pero el muy cabrón había cerrado la puerta con llave, solo hasta que llego Madara pudieron abrirla y él había disparado contra ese infeliz- Naruto-kun- se abrazo a ambos jóvenes, ellos miraron a Madara, los había salvado esta vez, a pesar de que él era de los malos, los ayudaba, pero Sasuke aun no confiaba en él- me violo, me violo- Sasuke apretó sus brazos contra ella y beso su frente.

- Sasuke-kun- miraron al moreno mayor- lo mejor es que se bañe- el asintió, cargo con la joven, Naruto miro hacia adentro de la habitación, la cama estaba deshecha y el tipo yacía a un lado de ella, su camiseta estaba roja de tanta sangre- no la meteremos allí.

- Mientras no sea en tu cuarto- dijo Sasuke de manera mordaz- gracias por salvarla- el asintió- vamos Hinata- ella solo siguió temblando, que asco, sentía asco- te dejare para que te bañes, llámame cuando termines- lo miro con algo de miedo- estaré afuera- ella asintió y se quedo allí, sentada.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**M**adara maldecía, le había dicho a ese imbécil que no la tocara, ahora ella estaría asustada por todo, miro el cadáver con asco y muy internamente deseo no haberlo matado tan rápido, pero cuando escucho a Sasuke y a Naruto gritarles a sus subordinados para que corrieran a la habitación, su sangre hirvió, debió haberlos llevado con él ¿A dónde? A Rusia, ahí tenían otra base, no los llevaría a Japón, no tan pronto al menos, ya no estaban tan golpeados y dos semanas habían pasado.

Se sentó en su silla, una vez que llego a su despacho, masajeo sus sienes, estaba rodeado de imbéciles, lo único peor de todo era que Itachi seguía sospechando de él, tenía toda la razón en hacerlo, peor mientras estuvo en Japón no se lo quito de encima, maldito niñato. Sasuke ingreso por la puerta y lo miro de manera amenazante.

- Nos dijiste que estaríamos a salvo contigo- Madara respiro profundo- la violaron a ella y a nosotros nos han golpeado toda la semana- el hombre asintió- si esto es tu "protección" mejor mátanos de una vez o simplemente devuélvenos a las malditas celdas, al menos allí sabíamos a qué atenernos-

- Sasuke, conmigo están a salvo- el chico frunció el ceño- soy el único que puede protegerlos de todos, ellos son malos- su ceño siguió fruncido- créeme, lo que menos habría querido es ver a ese maldito cerdo arriba de ella- Sasuke cerró sus ojos- es por eso, no se aparten de mi ahora- el chico frunció el ceño- no te lo quería decir pero- el chico asintió- Salí de viaje y me encontré con algo que no debería ser… no deberían estarlo difamando- el chico lo miro sin entender- ten- le tendió un periódico.

- Segundo heredero Uchiha desaparecido, heredero Uzumaki y heredera Hyuga desaparecidos- el abrió los ojos- ante estas noticias hemos preguntado directamente a las cabezas de familia, recibiendo una negativa por parte de los mismos "Sasuke no está desaparecido, simplemente se fue de viaje con los otros dos mencionados" dijo el señor Fugaku "es un vago igual que Naruto, son unos inútiles, pronto volverán"- el joven miro confuso.

- Fue de lo que me entere- Sasuke respiro agitado, Fugaku no lo extrañaba, ni Itachi, ni Mikoto- lo siento Sasuke, ellos… ellos no han pensado en ti- necesitaba romper los lazos de ellos, así los tendría para él, si, Fugaku se volvería loco de saber que Sasuke lo ayuda- lo siento mucho Sasuke- el chico negó, no podía llorar delante de él- Fugaku siempre ha sido así ¿Me equivoco?- manipular al muchacho, ese era el plan, hacerlo ver innecesario y ser la ruina de su familia- tampoco hay noticias de Hinata-chan, sus padres no les interesa- el asintió- y Jiraiya-sama se creyó el cuento de que estaba contigo.

- Esto es falso- dijo con un hilillo de voz- esto no puede ser- Madara se levanto- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Me separan de ellos y ni siquiera me extrañan! ¡¿Qué demonios les sucede!- se dejo caer contra el suelo mientras lagrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas- no tengo nada… - sollozo, Madara se iba a acercar a él- ¡No me toques!- se levanto- esto es mentira, Itachi estaría preocupado por mi- medito sus palabras, siempre le decía que era muy malo con él- Itachi debe extrañarme, Itachi…- se volvió a dejar caer.

- Ve a tu habitación- el asintió, salió cabizbajo, Madara espero unos minutos- que fácil es romper su confianza, cuando han conocido el infierno, ya no tienen nada por lo cual luchar, Sasuke-kun… tu me darás la fortuna Uchiha y mataras a tu familia…- sonrió.

- Madara-sama- miro en la puerta- la chica desea verlo, se sintió orgulloso, ella ya había caído, solo faltaba Naruto, solo tenía que romperlo a él y todo saldría como había planeado- pasa- Hinata tenía las piernas rojas, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban perdidos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- ella solo agacho la mirada- lamento esto, Sasuke también vino a decírmelo, no cumplí mi promesa de cuidarte- ella siguió quieta, aun sentía asco, se había tallado con fuerza todo el cuerpo y le dolía caminar, sobre todo eso, no podía caminar del dolor que sentía- ven- ella camino despacio hasta él- toma asiento- lo hizo y sus manos se quedaron en sus piernas, apretaba muy fuerte los puños- Hinata-chan- ella lo miro… había llamado a su padre, solo había pensado en él. Su figura, su porte, su fuerza, él la habría protegido, pero oh sorpresa, no estaba, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se lanzo contra el pelinegro- Hinata-chan- ella lloro, se aferro a él y lloro como deseaba hacerlo, gritar- llora, desahógate, estás en tu derecho.

- ¡Lo odio! ¡Qué asco!- gritaba contra el pecho del mayor, Madara estaba furioso, por eso ponía todo de él para consolarla- Madara-sama, no nos dejes solos, no otra vez- sonrió internamente, ya había caído- papá, papá- abrió los ojos y la miro- tengo miedo papá- medito, ella aun llagaba a su padre, tendría que romperle las alas a su hermosa ave, pero lo haría, aunque la lastimara, le rompería las alas.

- Duerme, yo estaré aquí- pero ella no quería que él estuviera allí, se separo un poco de él- ¿Mejor?- asintió- ve a dormir- asintió de nuevo, las lagrimas aun caían por sus sonrojadas y amoratadas mejillas- lo siento tanto- ella negó, lo miro una última vez y camino despacio por los pasillos, varios subordinados la veían con lastima, los dejo atrás y encontró la habitación de Sasuke.

- Pasa- dijo con voz quebrada, miro y ahí estaba ella- Hinata- se levanto y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella solo sentía asco cuando estaba con los otros hombres, Sasuke no era así, Sasuke la cuidaría siempre- ven- tocaron otra vez la puerta y era Naruto- ¿Cómo estás?- el solo sonrió un poco- vengan- los llevo hasta su cama y pusieron a Hinata en medio.

- Tranquila Hinata-chan- ella lo miro con suplica- nadie te hará daño otra vez, no lo permitiré- ella asintió y enterró la cara en el pecho de Naruto mientras sus manos apretaban las cobijas- teme- también lo miro- saldremos de aquí y volveremos a casa- Sasuke se sintió tentado de decirle la verdad- no importa nada, volveremos a casa. Por el bien de ella, tuyo y mío- medito las palabras de su amigo, los habían golpeado a los dos, habían dejado inconsciente y sangrante a Naruto, pero no se rendía, el tampoco lo haría- solo tenemos que fingir lo suficiente- abrazo a la peli negra y cerró los ojos, Sasuke también se pego a ella y se dispuso a dormir, no importaba que Itachi, Fugaku y Mikoto no lo extrañaran, el volvería, así fuera lo último que hiciese.

...

...

...

...

...

**F**ugaku reprimía sus traicioneras lágrimas, su hijo no aparecía, ya no recibían ninguna pertenencia de ellos y por si fuera poco, las llamadas eran solo para decir que él estaría muerto si él no seguía dando cierta cantidad de dinero. No le importaba el dinero si no tenía a su lado a Sasuke, miro una foto en la cual salía el con Itachi, Sasuke corría desnudo gritando "¡No quiero bañarme!" e Itachi solo intentaba ponerle la toalla en su pequeña cintura, ahogo una risa, ese día había reído como loco ante la ocurrencia de su hijo menor. Pero después lo había regañado por indecente, su hijo era feliz, reía por montones y después de que llego a la pubertad él se encargo de apagarlo a base de gritos.

Que arrepentido estaba, tomo de su copa y sollozo, Sasuke. Aun recordaba el día que lo había tenido en sus brazos `por primera vez, eran tan pequeño y cálido. Había tenido miedo de soltarlo, pero Itachi y él lo adoraron como nunca, el pequeño Sasuke, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bruto a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos? No lo sabía, pero ya era tarde.

Mikoto miraba a su esposo desde la puerta, ahora ambos estaban destrozados, su pequeño Sasuke no estaba, suspiro profundo y camino hasta él, se sentó en el escritorio y lo abrazo, el solo se dejo hacer, si la perdiera a ella, perdería todo, ambos se miraron, Hiashi también la pasaba mal y él lo hacía solo, su esposa y su hija ahora se la Vivian tiradas en cama, ambas estaban deprimidas, pero el tenia que seguir avante.

- Mañana iremos a ver a Hiashi- el asintió- Neji y él están destrozados- dijo con pesar- Hinata-chan… de solo pensar lo que le pueden hacer- sollozo.

- Sasuke está con ella, en la cuidara- ella suspiro- temo que lo lastimen- Mikoto beso la frente de su marido- mi hijo…- sollozo y ella lo abrazo, ambos intentaban sacar fuerzas de la tierra, las piedras, lo que fuera, algo que les diera la esperanza de que sus hijos estaban vivos- Itachi tampoco ha vuelto.

- Él esta tan deseoso de encontrar a Sasuke como nosotros- medito- solo espero que este bien, no quiero perder a mis hijos- sollozo- pero Madara dijo que estaban en Vietnam- el mayor suspiro, por alguna razón tampoco confiaba en Madara, ya no- regresaran, lo sé, lo siento… solo espero que Sasuke recuerde lo mucho que lo amo- dijo mas para sí que para su marido.

...

...

...

...

...

...

**H**iashi miraba las fotos de su hija, ella salía tan linda y tímida, tan sonriente. El no era malo con ella, pero por alguna razón se había vuelto un monstruo y había dicho cosas que no quería, ahora ella lo estaba pagando, acaricio la foto, salía sonriendo en brazos de su madre, sus hermosos ojos perla, abiertos de tanta emoción y en sus pequeñas manos una flor, que le había dado ese mismo día, Hitomi ya no era un apoyo, es más ahora estaba débil, no comía ni hacia nada, Hanabi salía de vez en cuando y solo para abrazarlo y decirle que ella volvería, que la verían de nuevo y después se encerraba otra vez en su habitación y lloraba como niña pequeña.

Suspiro y beso la pulsera hecha con los cabellos de su hija, ella volvería, era una Hyuga, un Hyuga no era débil y ella era su hija, podría con ello. Rogo para sus adentros, que ella volviera, que la pudiera ver otra vez, habían movilizado todo, Itachi estaba tras la pista del secuestrador, confiaba en aquel joven, solo su hija estaría a salvo con él y cuando la tuviera en sus brazos, le pediría perdón de rodillas y la cuidaría con su vida, nadie se la volvería a quitar.

- Hiashi-sama- miro al mayordomo- Jiraiya-sama esta aquí- asintió.

- Jiraiya- le tendió la mano y le dio un apretón- ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy que es ganancia- dijo cansado- nunca me había sentido tan viejo en mi vida- el patriarca de los Hyuga asintió- es horrible perder a tu hijo y tu nuera en un accidente, pero es peor perder a tu pequeño- dijo con pesar.

- Te entiendo mi buen amigo- suspiraron- solo hay que tener fe- Jiraiya lo miro- es lo único que podemos hacer.

- Dicen que cuando entras al infierno debes abandonar toda tu esperanza- Hiashi asintió- tal vez solo así ellos regresen- en su cuello colgaba el anillo de Minato, el cual había sido de Naruto y le habían mandado por correo junto con las fotos de su adorado nieto golpeado- a veces siento que regresara cuando yo esté muerto- Hiashi negó- ese tonto, es lo único que tengo, mi hijo, mi nuera, mis mejores amigos, todos se han ido, no soportaría el resto del viaje solo- Hiashi le paso la mano por el hombro.

- Volverán, yo lo sé, volverán y los veremos a todos- Neji estaba en la puerta, también se culpaba por no haber visto a los otros tres- no es tu culpa Neji- Jiraiya miro al joven en cuestión y se seco las lagrimas.

- Si no hubiera entrado primero al auto… tal vez los habría visto- dijo con pesar- pero me quede atrás por…- recordó a la rubia, ella era su apoyo ahora, bajo la vista.

- No es tu culpa muchacho- hablo Jiraiya- nadie sabía que estarían tan vivos para darse cuenta de que ellos seguían allí- el castaño asintió- lo importante es que tú estás aquí y nos estas dando pistas importantes para encontrarlos- Neji suspiro- ve a descansar, has hecho mucho por hoy.

- Si, Jiraiya-sama- se dio la vuelta- buenas noches Hiashi-sama- el joven camino hasta la puerta de entrada y salió por ella, solo Ino podía ayudarlo, estaba muy deprimido- Hinata-sama- miro el cielo, corrió hasta la casa de los Yamanaka. Ella ya había sido dada de alta y ahora se recuperaba satisfactoriamente- buenas noches- miro a Inoichi- ¿Está Ino?- asintió y lo dejo pasar- hola- dijo en tono bajo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le extendió los brazos y él se acerco hasta ella- ya paso… pronto los encontraran- el enterró la cara en el pecho de la rubia- tranquilo Neji… ella está bien, Sasuke-kun y Naruto están con ella.

- Pero se la llevaron por mi culpa- ella lo abrazo- si no la hubiera dejado atrás con Sasuke…

- Entonces también es mi culpa- el castaño la miro- tu prioridad fui yo- el negó y beso a la rubia, si, salían desde lo ocurrido ese día- Neji- se separo de él- ellos están bien, todos, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata -chan – beso otra vez al joven- están bien- el asintió y volvió a sumergirse en sus brazos- todo pasara y será solo un mal sueño, se volverá un mal sueño nada más- acerico sus castaños cabellos.

...

.,...

...

...

...

...

...

**S**akura miraba su habitación, aun no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido, pero ahora entrenaba diario, había hecho un trato con Itachi, cuando los encontraran ella misma le daría su merecido a sus captores, por eso ahora entrenaba, solo quería ver a Naruto otra vez, el había sido su apoyo, la había consolado y había besado sus lagrimas, le había enseñado lo que era el cariño. Por eso debía salvarlo, si ella salvaría a Naruto a Sasuke y a Hinata.

Itachi miraba las fotografías de su hermano torturado, las de Hinata y las de Naruto, tenía que haber una pista, sus amigos también buscaba algún indicio pero solo Kisame meditaba. Algo se les estaba escapando, miro a su amigo y después las fotos.

- Sospechas de tu tío ¿Cierto?- el moreno salió de sus pensamientos- Madara- asintió- estoy pensando en algo- frunció el ceño- tenemos que hacerle creer a Madara que no sospechamos de él-

- No creo que se lo trague- dijo meditando, Kisame lo miro fijamente- ¿Qué propones?

- Propongo que le digas que se quede con nosotros una semana, atrapamos a uno de los secuestradores y lo interrogamos, es más, podemos inventar a alguno y que Madara lo vea- Itachi medito- yo que se

- Es algo arriesgado- Kisame asintió- ¿Y si no lo cree?- el chico de cabello azul asintió- ¿Estás seguro?

- Creerá que estamos en una pista falsa- medito y asintió- es más, llámalo ahora- asintió y marco su teléfono

- Madara- espero- quiero decirte que…- miro a Kisame y él lo animo a hablar – que… que- suspiro- el caso es que no confió en ti, te tendré vigilado- Kisame asintió- ven una semana con nosotros- espero un poco más- entiendo, te veré mañana- asintió- adiós.- miro a Kisame- espero que funcione tu plan- el joven asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

**M**adara miraba su teléfono, algo estaba tramando su sobrino, miro hacia su subordinados, mañana tendría que ir a ver a Itachi, dejar a Hinata sola, ella no había reaccionado, bueno solo lo hacía cuando estaba con Sasuke, pero por culpa del estúpido aquel, ahora ella no corría a él como antes, se quedaba con sus raros amigos, tenía que llevar su plan a cabo y pronto, aprovecharía la situación de Itachi, les enseñaría a todos que con Madara Uchiha no se metían.

- Madara-sama- miro su asistente- ¿Hará lo que pidió su sobrino?

- Si, iré- el joven asintió- pero llevare a estos tres conmigo, no quiero más estupideces- miro hacia la ventana, Hinata estaba sentada en el pasto ¿Dónde estaban? En su mansión, aunque ellos no sabían que era de él, seguía haciéndose el corderito bueno- ya me canse.

- ¿Perdón señor?- negó y se levanto- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Me llevare a estos chicos, pero necesito que los vigiles- el asintió- ese imbécil trunco mis planes y para que al final solo se ganara un disparo, vámonos.

...

.,...

...

...

...

...

**S**asuke miraba a Hinata, ella solo bajaba la vista ante todo, aun estaba asustada ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si él fuera mujer claro que se asustaría, la escucho gritar, suplicar por ellos y al final llegaron tarde, pero lo que Madara no sabía era que estaban quietos no por su estado, si no porque tramaban algo, Naruto les había dado un plan y lo iban a seguir, ya no los golpeaban pero sabían que si esto fallaba los matarían a golpes.

Tomo la pequeña mano de Hinata y ella le sonrió un poco, suspiraron y se recargaron el uno en el otro, Naruto venia caminando hacia ellos, su rostro estaba serio, como muy pocas veces lo estaba. Pero era por el plan. Los miro y sonrió un poco.

- Ya está hecho- Hinata levanto la vista- nos sacaran de aquí, Madara nos llevara a no sé donde- asintieron- nos quitaran vigilancia, podremos escapar- la peli negra suspiro- ¿puedes corres Hinata-chan?- ella asintió- bien, Sasuke.

- Si ¿y tú?- asintió- bien- los tres sonrieron- pronto seremos libres- miro a Hinata y la abrazo un poco más- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?

- Desde la primera vez que nos secuestraron- medito- ya van cuatro meses- ambos pelinegros miraron con miedo al rubio- desde que llegamos, dos meses y desde las palizas, dos semanas- ambos bajaron la vista- no se asusten, todo es posible-

- Naruto-kun- susurro la joven y estiro sus manitas hacia él- quiero salir- él se acerco y la abrazo, Sasuke bajo la vista.

- Pronto saldremos de aquí- susurro.

- ¡Hey, ustedes!- miraron a uno de los subordinados- dejen de hacer manitas y muévanse- se levantaron y caminaron hasta la puerta- muévanse- os empujo y ellos miraron a Madara.

- Déjalos- el otro hombre solo escupió a un lado- los llevare conmigo- Hinata asintió- estaremos en un hotel de Rusia- asintieron el cuidador se fue, y Madara se acerco a ellos- en cuanto podamos, los llevare con su familia- Sasuke asintió, Hinata suspiro con fingida alegría y Naruto sonrió- vámonos- los tres jóvenes se miraron, el plan iba perfecto- esto es genial- dijo Madara, su plan salía a la perfección, que sorpresa tan grata se llevaría.

Miraron hacia todos lados, iban en una especie de jet privado y cada quien estaba vestido diferente, Hinata llevaba unos shorts tipo militar, le llegaban a la rodilla y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos tenis de piso color blancos, se veían los moretones en sus piernas, pero no los de su pecho, espalda y estomago, Sasuke tenía unos pantalones negros y una camiseta verde y unos tenis también verdes, Naruto tenía los pantalones militares, las botas y también una playera verde, los tres pensaron que era muy apropiado.

Madara los había dejado en el hotel y ellos solo esperaban el momento en que pudieran escapar, Sasuke miraba las ventanas, estaban demasiado altos, pero había una habitación contigua y en ella había una pareja de ancianos, podrían pasar por allí.

Naruto revisaba las sabanas, según estaba haciendo la cama, cuando en realidad veía si los aguantarían a los tres, mientras Hinata respiraba profundo, solo un último intento y volvería a casa con Hanabi.

...

...

...

...

Itachi y Kisame miraban al pelinegro mayor, este tenía el ceño fruncido en preocupación y miraba las fotos con genuino terror, estaba tan dolido, los dos detectives solo miraban los gestos de él.

Sasori camino al lado de ellos y le susurro unas cosas a Itachi, este asintió y salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos y miro a quien había venido.

- Bienvenidos- miro a los tres hombres y detrás de ellos, tres jóvenes- Sakura-san, Neji-san, Ino-san- ellos asintieron- Hiashi-sama, padre. Jiraiya-sama- estrecho las manos d ellos tres-

- Hemos venido al escuchar tu información- dijo Hiashi- ¿Los encontraron?- el chico miro hacia atrás y medito- por favor.

- Es muy pronto para decirlo- asintió- pero tenemos una corazonada-Kisame venia hacia ellos- el es mi compañero y mejor amigo, Kisame Hoshigaki- asintieron- Shisui esta infiltrado- susurro hacia su padre- se infiltro antier, pero nadie lo sabe- suspiraron con alivio.

- Itachi-san- miro a Sakura- hay algo que olvide decirle en el interrogatorio- asintieron- cuando tuve el primer- se estremeció- cliente, después de eso el menciono algo sobre el burdel- asintió- dijo que el dueño se llamaba….

- Madara-sama- dijo Kisame interrumpiendo a la peli rosa, la cual se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre y mirar hacia el frente- ya llegaron los patriarcas-

- ¡Oh, gracias al cielo, Fugaku, Hiashi, Jiraiya!- los tres asintieron- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – miro a los jóvenes

- Son los que rescatamos de Kabuto- dijo Itachi, miro atentamente los gestos del mayor- Sakura-san, hablaremos después- ella asintió- tú te quedaras aquí con nosotros, Madara-el asintió, pero sus ojos no se quitaban de la peli rosa de ojos jade, sabía que aquí había gato encerrado- suena el teléfono- miro y era Shisui- es para mí, ahora vuelvo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje nos vemos el siguiente capítulo. nos vemos el siguiente. respuesta de reviews el siguiente capitulo.**

**pero eso si, gracias a todas por comentar, en serio que las amo. por su comprension y su apoyo, gracias.**

**Kasai.**


	6. La llamada

**¿Qué dijeron? Esta niña actualiza tarde y por si fuera poco ni reviews responde, pues no. Es que se los debía Jajajaja, (:p) y porque me inspire de más, espero que esto compense la espera y también compense la… la… Mnm, ya no sé ni que iba a decir, el chiste es que, nos vemos abajo con respuesta de reviews y todo.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto.**

**Advertencia.- lenguaje obsceno, violación, muertes, violencia física y psicología contra todo y todos y ya. Jejejejeje**

* * *

**La llamada.**

Madara miraba furioso hacia la ventana, Itachi lo había dejado allí encerrado, según en lo que buscaban pistas de aquellos secuestradores, lo peor era que Hidan estaba a cargo de él, o sea que entenderán su malestar. El peliblanco no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero no porque fuera obligatorio, Itachi le había dicho que solo lo presionara.

Miro al pelinegro mayor, no le agradaba, tenía cara de pederasta y acosador, además de que le sorprendía mucho que él fuera un Uchiha. Miraba sus acciones, su ceño fruncido, sus puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa. No por nada lo habían dejado a él, era psicólogo, ya sabía que por su pinta de vale madres no se le creía, pero era la verdad.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a observar?- hablo el mayor y Hidan solo sonrió un poco- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Nada, es solo que…- guardo silencio, lo cual hizo enojar más al pelinegro- espero que encuentren a los dichosos secuestradores, Hiashi-sama me está volviendo loco con tanto "Hinata esto, Hinata aquello"- Madara bufó y volteo su vista. Su plan estaba tan bien estructurado que capturarían a alguien que revelaría poca información y los llevaría por una pista falsa, si.

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados en la habitación, no hacían ruido y miraban cada quien sus manos, la joven pelinegra meditaba el plan trazado hace unos minutos, saldrían por la ventana, correrían por toda la ciudad y llamarían a la policía, dirían quien los había secuestrado, darían sus apellidos y volverían a casa, sonaba sencillo, pero bajar dos pisos con las sabanas y meterse a otra habitación para ir corriendo por ella y salir a otro lugar, no era nada sencillo, ella temía que se le fueran a resbalar las manos o que por su torpeza los detuvieran.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, solo tenían esta oportunidad, llevaban dos días en aquella ciudad, solo tres más y Madara volvería, miro de nuevo a sus amigos. Cuando todo eso terminara, pondría fin a todas esas tonterías, se uniría a Akatsuki y haría mejor trabajo que ellos, no descansaría hasta meter en la cárcel a todos esos hijos de su divina madre.

Naruto meditaba, si necesitaba toda su concentración para que no le fallaran las fuerzas, esos mal nacidos lo habían dejado sin comer, se moría de hambre. Lo peor era que uno de ellos no le quitaba la vista de encima, creía que no se daba cuenta o lo creía muy estúpido, pero en realidad lo había visto desde hacía mucho rato, estaban en la puerta. Suspiro, se dejo caer en la alfombra, Hinata lo imito, acomodando la cabeza en el estomago del rubio, y Sasuke se coloco en medio de las piernas de ella, aunque la vio dudar, pero no lo apartó. Lo abrazo con sus pequeñas manos y él le sonrió un poco.

..

...

...

Los hombres que los vigilaban solo fruncieron el ceño, esos chicos eran demasiado raros o ya se habían acostumbrado a los malos tratos, como fuera, ahora que Madara los cuidaba, entiéndase el sarcasmo de "cuidar" no habían podido tocarlos y a más de uno se les hacia agua la boca de solo pensar en las curvas de esa morena.

Uno de los hombres, estaba sentado al final del pasillo, sostenía una metralleta en sus manos, su rostro estaba cubierto por una tela, pero dejaba ver sus penetrantes ojos negros miraban atentos a esos hombres, Shisui Uchiha, primo mayor de Itachi y Sasuke, aunque dudaba que el menor lo reconociera. Se había infiltrado, pero nadie se había dado cuenta, que gran sorpresa se llevaría Itachi cuando le dijera que el culpable de todo había sido su tío.

Se levanto del suelo, miro a los hombres y ellos le devolvieron la mirada burlones, señalaron a la joven, la cual acariciaba los cabellos de Sasuke. Shisui apretó sus puños, esos malditos pederastas, no sabía que querían, pero ya era hora de actuar, Itachi estaba a una hora en auto de ese lugar, podrían dar con ellos.

- Entrare por ellos- uno de los hombres lo miro- sacare a la joven a jugar- dijo con una mirada picara, todos asintieron y lo vieron entrar- ¡Levántese!- dijo de manera autoritaria, Naruto lo miro y después lo ignoro, pero Hinata se había puesto tensa- ¡¿No me oyeron?!- movió a los jóvenes con el pie y ellos se levantaron- no me hagan enojar si saben lo que les conviene- les apunto con el arma.

- Ya te oímos- dijo Sasuke con las manos en sus pantalones militares- ¿Qué quieres?- el moreno se sorprendió, no parecían asustados, algo tramaban- Naruto- el rubio asintió- vamos- el chico asintió, camino hasta su cama, quito algo de ella y lo lanzo contra el joven.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- logro esquivarlo y ahora miraba al rubio con rabia- ¿Estás loco?- sintió que alguien lo llamaba, miro y era Hinata- ¿Qué quieres…? ¡Argh!- la joven peli negra había pateado su entrepierna- ¡Maldita!- dijo al borde del llanto.

- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- Sasuke les dejo caer un florero- ¡Argh!- se sobo la cabeza, Naruto golpeo a los otros dos y lanzo la sabana por la ventana.- ¿Qué hacen?-

- ¡Corre Hinata-chan!- la pelinegra salto por la ventana y los hombres abrieron los ojos- ¡Teme, es tu turno!

- ¡No me voy sin ti!- ambos golpearon a los hombres, dejándolos inconscientes y después siguieron a la joven- ¡Hinata!- ella estiro sus brazos para poder agarrarlos y meterlos por la ventana del pasillo, entre ella y Sasuke metieron a Naruto- bien. Primera fase lista.

- Si, vámonos- dijo Naruto, corrieron por los pasillos hasta las escaleras- ¡No se detengan!- bajaron, corrieron y brincaron por aquellas angostas escaleras, pero no tenían tiempo para ser discretos, escucharon los gritos de alguien detrás de ellos, pero no quisieron detenerse, salieron del hotel.

- ¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun?- Hinata agarraba sus manos con insistencia- ¿Por dónde?- el rubio empezó a correr y ellos lo siguieron.

Corrieron por las transitadas calles de la gran manzana en nueva york, se dejaba apreciar los primeros fríos de aquella temporada , aunque ellos no lo sentían debido a la adrenalina de sus cuerpos, eran libres otra vez, se metieron por sinuosos callejones, torcieron varias veces las calles solo para despistar a los que lo seguían y llegaron hasta central park. Naruto miro por encima de ellos y no parecía haber nadie.

Esculcaron en sus bolsillos y miraron la caseta telefónica, los tres tenían derecho a una llamada, el primero fue Sasuke, ya que él podía llamar a Itachi y comentarle su posición actual, marco el numero de su celular, el primer timbrazo, segundo timbrazo, temblaba de ansiedad, Hinata lo miraba fijamente igual de angustiada que él y Naruto vigilaba que nadie los hubiera visto, aun estaban agitados.

- ¿Diga?- Sasuke casi se pone a llorar de emoción, jadeaba aun- ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- It- ita… Itachi- el pelinegro mayor se calló- soy…. Yo- jadeo de nuevo- Sasuke…

- ¡Sasuke!

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi había vuelto de donde tenía que volver, no habían capturado a nadie, habían ido a hacerse tontos en lo que Hidan observaba a Madara. Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha y Jiraiya estaban con él, los cuatro ingresaron a la habitación, observando a los dos hombres, Itachi sonrió con suficiencia, Madara estaba hastiado, pero Hidan habrían conseguido suficiente información.

- Encontramos a los hombres- hablo en tono serio- hablaron, me dieron los nombres- el hombre lo miro sin inmutarse- ninguno eres tu… te debo una disculpa.

- Te lo dije desde un principio- dijo molesto- mi única prioridad era encontrar a mi sobrino y por tu culpa. He perdido tiempo valioso- Itachi afirmo y bajo la vista- espero que estés contento Fugaku, tu hijo sigue desaparecido y tu otro no hace otra cosa que buscar estupideces- estaba furioso, si. Lo habían dejado con un loco fanático religioso que solo hablaba de Jashin-sama y porque creía en él-

- Bien, ya te pedí disculpas- suspiro- padre, Hiashi-sama- ellos asintieron- Jiraiya-sama- el hombre mayor también asintió- lamento esto, no. No debí haber levantado falsas esperanzas en ustedes y…_ su teléfono sonó- permítanme- se pego a la puerta y miro el numero- número desconocido- ¿Diga?- solo escuchaba jadeos, se asusto- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- It… ita…. Itachi- el alma se le fue a los pies, internamente rogaba que hablara otra vez- soy… yo… Sasuke

- ¡Sasuke!- Fugaku volteo como resorte, su hijo. Miro suplicante a Itachi- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?- había dejado de ser el detective serio, ahora era el hermano mayor.

- No tengo mucho tiempo- se asusto- estamos en central park, pero no digas nada- el joven asintió- Hinata y Naruto están conmigo y…-

- ¡Sasuke!- hablo Fugaku- hijo ¿Estás herido?

- No- contesto al borde las lagrimas, el nunca lloraba, pero saber de su familia después de cuatro meses de tortura insaciable- es-estoy bien- dijo sollozando- lo siento…- se disculpo.

- No… ¿Dónde estás?- se recompuso- iremos por ti enseguida- el joven asintió, miro a Hinata y a Naruto con una sonrisa y ellos se la devolvieron- hijo mío, no sabes que angustia hemos pasado.

- Tu tampoco lo sabes- dijo casi en broma- viejo tonto- sonrió un poco, volteo a ver a sus amigos otra vez, pero su sonrisa de borro- ¡Cuidado Naruto!- un hombre había golpeado con la metralleta a Naruto- ¡Naruto!

- ¡Sasuke!- grito Fugaku- ¿Estás ahí?- todos lo miraban con horror- se corto- dijo con un hilillo de voz- al- alguien los encontró- todos habían olvidado sus papeles, hasta Madara, pero Hidan no le había quitado los ojos de encima, había visto la incredulidad, luego la furia y al final como apretaba sus puños con coraje- ¡Vamos por ellos!- asintieron y salieron de ahí.

- ¡Yo voy con ustedes!- dijo Madara, pero Hidan lo volvió a sentar- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, solo quiero conversar contigo un poco más- dijo con burla- quédate conmigo, ellos pueden arreglárselas sin ti- Itachi miro a su amigo- ve, mini Itachi te necesita- asintió y salió corriendo.

- ¡Cabrón!- dijo con furia y Hidan le volteo la cara con un puñetazo- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

- Puedes engañarlos a todos, menos a mi- dijo como respuesta, le puso unas esposas y lo dejo ahí- te veré después- salió en medio de carcajadas.

- ¡Púdrete de una puta vez, cabrón!- gruño Madara- espero que no los hayan dejado escapar- dijo para sí mismo- maldita sea, debí prever esto- maldijo unas cincuenta veces más- soy un imbécil- siseo.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke miraba ceñudo al hombre delante de ellos, era el de piel morena y cabello plateado, los había encontrado y maldecía eso, pero a lo mejor Itachi vendría pronto, otros dos hombres estaban allí incluido al que Hinata le pateo las bolas. Naruto se sobaba la cabeza `pero estaba encañonado y Hinata miraba sus pies con mucho miedo.

El peli plata le volteo la cara de una bofetada y después pateo sus piernas, hizo una mueca de dolor, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo, Hinata se hinco a su lado, pero ese sujeto la tomo de los cabellos, la azoto contra el suelo y una vez allí comenzó a patear su espalda, ella gritaba de dolor.

Shisui miro una vez más al rubio, intentaba transmitirle el mensaje, pero este joven solo ardía en furia al ver los tratos hacia su amiga, se levanto enojado y arremetió contra el hombre corpulento.

- ¡¿Te crees muy listo?!- lo golpeo en el estomago- ¡Son unos estúpidos si creyeron que podrían escapar!- un disparo se escucho y el hombre cayó de rodillas frente a los jóvenes- ¿Qué demonios?- miro su pecho y salía sangre- tu…- Shisui se había quitado la capucha y lo miraba con coraje.

- Yo- apunto con su arma al otro- ¡Levántense!-Sasuke frunció el ceño- ¡No estoy bromeando, arriba!- Naruto se puso de pie – toma, apunta así- el joven asintió- no le quites la mira de encima y no dejes que se mueva- el rubio asintió- muévete- Sasuke asintió y él se agacho por Hinata- ¿Te puedes levantar?- ella sollozo un poco y el suspiró- bien- la cargó en sus brazos- ¡No dejes de apuntarle!-

- ¡Sabia que no se podía confiar en ti!- rugió y Shisui le enseño el dedo medio- cuando Madara-sama se entere lo pagaras caro.

- No le temo a Madara- dijo simplemente, Naruto aun apuntaba al hombre y Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- él es quien me tendrá miedo a mí una vez que esto termine- comenzaron a caminar por las calles- ya puedes bajar el arma- dijo serio.

- ¿Quién eres tú y porque nos ayudas?- Shisui miro a Sasuke, sonrió de lado- ¿Qué significa eso?- pero no contesto.

-...

...

...

...

...

...

Itachi freno de golpe haciendo que todos rebotaran en su asiento, bajo corriendo y busco por todos lados, le señalo a Sasori y a Deidara a dónde irían ellos, miro a su padre y también le indico una dirección, Hiashi y Jiraiya caminaron solos por el parque, buscaban indicios de ellos pero no había nadie.

Ambos hombres preguntaron a la gente y todos negaban, estaban perdiendo las esperanzas otra vez.

- ¿La ha visto? Su nombre es Hinata, hizo una llamada desde aquí- un hombree que pasaba miraba la foto- por favor.

- Si la vi- Hiashi sintió un mini infarto- estaban en esa caseta, pero… no se qué hacían, estaban muy agitados- el asintió- volví a caminar y ya no los vi- el patriarca de los Hyuga sintió sus piernas como gelatina- pero vi a alguien detrás de ellos, era un hombre de cabello plata y su piel oscura- asintió- no sé qué fue de él, yo vi que los seguía pero no supe más.

- Gracias- camino hasta Itachi- un hombre venía detrás de ellos- el pelinegro se paso la mano por el cabello- no saben a donde pudo haber ido.

- Gracias Hiashi-sama- el mayor bajo la vista- están bien yo lo sé y…- su teléfono sonó otra vez- ¡Shisui! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Escaparan y tu quien sabe donde te habías metido, Sasuke está desaparecido otra vez y…

- Y será mejor que te calles y me dejes hablar, pequeño ingrato- el mayor se calló- Argh, mejor compruébalo tú solo.

- ¿Itachi?- el pelinegro sintió su alma en el piso- ¿Por qué este hombre tiene tu teléfono? Era uno de los ayudantes de…

- ¡No digas más!- Shisui le quito el teléfono- están conmigo- Sasuke lo miro ceñudo- vamos a chicago en auto bus- miro a Sasuke- sube ya- el joven afirmo y subió- están todos, pero por creerse los valientes escaparon de todos, me golpearon a mí y al final les salió todo mal, eche a perder la misión y me persiguen por eso te aviso a donde voy.

- Gracias Shisui- dijo con alivio- estarán felices de saberlo, busca un lugar de reunión y… no, no, ya se- Shisui se sentó al lado de Naruto- llévalos al cuartel de Akatsuki en chicago, llegaremos primero por avión- afirmo- gracias otra vez Shisui.

- Cuando quieras ingrato- dijo con una sonrisa- solo que eso sí, me deben una patada en las bolas y esa te la cobrare a ti.

Colgó con una sonrisa y miro a los hombres a su lado, empezó a relatarles lo poco que había dicho Shisui y todos suspiraron tranquilos, Jiraiya termino de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, Hiashi apretaba puños, boca y ojos con tal de no llorar, pero no podía y Fugaku puso su cara más seria, aun no terminaba ese problema.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Todos regresaron al cuartel con caras de muertos e Itachi miro a Hidan el cual le comento lo que había hecho desde la llamada, asintió, también le comento sobre lo que habían encontrado Kakuzu y Kisame en el hotel del cual se había registrado la llamada de unos vándalos.

- No hay duda. Eran ellos- dijo mirando las descripciones- ¿Hay detenidos?

- Hasta el momento llevamos cuatro detenidos- dijo Hidan- Gaara ya esta informado y va para chicago- asintió- tu también deberías ir.

- Lo hare- dijo con una sonrisa- déjame veinte minutos a solas con Madara, no dejes que nadie entre, quédate en la puerta si quieres, pero que nadie entre- se desabrocho los botones de las mangas y las arremangó, los tres primeros botones de su camisa negra. El peliblanco solo silbó.

- Yo hago lo que usted me ordene capitán- dijo con burla, miro a todos lados y le hizo la seña de que se moviera- ¡Madara!- el pelinegro lo miro con odio- alguien quiere verte- Itachi entro, su ceño estaba fruncido y lo miraba con odio.

- ¿Me vas a culpar otra vez? Siguen desaparecidos y….- el puño de Itachi se estrello contra su barbilla haciendo que trastabillara hasta sentarse- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

- ¡Como policía me es prohibido tocar a los presos!- Madara abrió los ojos, era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado- pero nadie se va a enterar de este hecho- lo tomo por el cuello- pagaras por el infierno de mi hermano- no salía de su asombro- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?- lo pateo en el estomago- ¿Creíste que no sabía quién eras tú?- pateo su espinilla y una vez en el suelo lo volvió a golpear con sus puños, se sentó sobre él y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Mi madre confió en ti, Hiashi-sama, Jiraiya-sama! ¡¿Y solo querías la maldita fortuna familiar?!- volvió a golpearlo, lo levanto y lo azoto contra la puerta- ¡Defiéndete!-

- ¡No me creas tu igual!- lanzo varios golpes que dieron de lleno en el cuerpo del moreno, pero eso no lo detuvo, le torció el brazo y le aplico una llave en el- ¡Argh!- hizo más presión y lo miro a los ojos.

- Te metiste con lo más sagrado para mí- dijo con rencor- tu y yo no somos iguales- le rompió el brazo, una vez en el suelo volvió a patear sus costillas y su nariz- ¡Cuando Sasuke hable, desearas estar en mis manos y no en las de Hiashi-sama!- volvió a patearlo, respiro agitado- basura- pateo una vez más al mayor y salió de allí- que venga el doctor por el- Hidan sonrió de lado- ¿Dónde está mi asistente?

- Aquí señor- dijo una joven- ¿Qué desea? – El solo suspiro- tiene sangre- el negó.

- Quiero el vuelo a chicago más pronto- ella asintió- consigue cinco boletos para allá, cuanto antes- ella asintió de nuevo y desapareció- por fin veré a Sasuke- Hidan sonrió de lado.

- Ese mini Itachi es muy afortunado- Itachi solo sonrió- vamos por un café en lo que está tu vuelo, yo mismo te dejare en el aeropuerto.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke descansaba la cabeza en la mesa, los había metido al cuartel de Akatsuki ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues tenía la nube roja que era característica de ellos, estaba cansado, habían tardado doce horas, ya era muy tarde, es más casi amanecía. Dejo su cabeza contra la fría mesa y se quedo quieto.

Hinata lo veía desde la puerta, miro otra vez a su salvador, el joven tenía el cabello rizado y sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Sasuke, pero también era muy majadero, aunque era un buen hombre, miro a su rubio amigo al cual le estaban curando la cabeza, ella ya tenía vendas en sus brazos, sus mejillas y sus piernas, pero ya estaban a salvo.

- Shisui-san- el joven la miro- yo… lamento la patada- sonrió de lado.

- No te preocupes- ella le sonrió- aunque si quieres sobarme- un bote de basura se estrello contra su cabeza- ¡Argh!

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- ella estaba sonrojada y Sasuke respiraba agitado.

- Ya me acorde de ti- dijo con coraje- tenias que ser tu y para colmo lo pervertido no se te quita- camino hasta Hinata- si estuviste presente hasta donde tenias que estar, sabrás que ella está mal- la pego a su pecho- y si no, mejor aléjate antes de que te haga lo mismo que le hicieron a ella- Shisui miro a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos, su pequeño primo ahora tenía el ceño fruncido en clara amenaza y sus ojos brillaban en rencor- ben Hinata- ella asintió.

- Lo siento- bufó- ese chiquillo es igual a Fugaku- sonrió de lado- ¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto?

- Estoy bien- le sonrió- gracias por salvarnos, no creí que fueras de los nuestros.

- Trabajo con Itachi- Naruto sonrió- lamento el mal entendido, en realidad mi idea era sacarlos de ahí con un comentario de los voy a pasear o algo así- Naruto bajo la vista apenado- pero no importa, lo bueno es que pronto verán a sus padres- sonrió de nuevo- anda, ve a dormir, yo vigilare aquí- el rubio corrió hasta sus amigos- pobres chicos.

Abrazo a Hinata, poniéndola en medio de los dos, Sasuke paso su mano por el cuello de ella a modo de almohada y Naruto la cubrió con su chamarra, al menos así estarían a salvo, no era que hubiera peligro, ya era su zona de confort, los tres se abrazaron y Hinata lloro en el pecho de Sasuke, por fin vería a su familia.

Sasuke beso la frente de ella, agarro el antebrazo de Naruto y este le devolvió el apretón, beso la mejilla de Hinata y cerraron los ojos, ya nada les pasaría ahora, estaban a salvo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ahora sí, perdónenme el retraso, el anterior lo había escrito desde antier y pues como ayer no me dejo subir ya no lo hice, pero aun así no es excusa, en serio que perdónenme y pues ahora si va la respuesta de reviews.**

**EyesGray-sama.- jajaja gracias y pues, otra vez te pido una disculpa por la demora, lo bueno es que solo tres capítulos más y termina Jajajaja, gracias de nuevo y nos vemos el siguiente.**

**Miko Dark of the moon. - ****Jejeje gracias y pues espero que Te guste, nos vemos el que sigue bye-bye**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- no es que Madara le echo el ojo desde antes Jejejejeje, por eso, no es que se vea tan bonita, pero al menos la hinchazón y lo amoratado ya bajaron jejeje.**

**Mychi u. c.- jajaja ala neta si tiene esa cara, espero que te guste y lamento la demora, nos vemos la próxima y pues, bye-bye.**

**Ángel perdido- jejeje gracias y pues, lamento la demora, no es mi costumbre, es mas muchas lo saben y ya ves, jajaja bueno el caso es que aquí esta y espero que te gusten los dos capítulos, nos vemos.**

**Ahora si chiquillas descarriadas, ya pueden sacar los palos, piedras y látigos para castigar a este fueguito traicionero y flojo, no es mi culpa, bueno en parte sí, pero la otra fue de Fanfiction, jajaja el caso es que ya volví y lamento la tardanza.**

**Kasai.**


	7. Reencuentro

**Hello, ya volví jejeje, déjenme decirles que estoy muy contenta de que les gustara el capitulo y también déjenme decirles que ya estamos cerca del final, y creo que me llevara menos capítulos los que creí así que, disfruten de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto no es mío es de kishimoto.**

**Advertencias, lenguaje obsceno, violación, muertes, maltrato físico y psicológico, muchas ganas de llorar jejeje.**

* * *

**Reencuentro.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto dormían bien, de vez en cuando la pelinegra se removía inquieta, pero bastaba con que Sasuke apretara sus brazos y ella se calmaba. Qué lindo es dormir, ojala ellos pudieran hacerlo siempre, dormir y no despertar nunca, ya que si lo hacían solo volverían a la pesadilla.

Shisui los miraba desde la puerta, su pequeño primo se había vuelto un hombre de repente, odiaba admitirlo pero era más maduro que antes, odiaba decir que era cierto, ya que él quería que Sasuke disfrutara su infancia, no como él e Itachi, suspiro. Camino despacio y miro a los tres jóvenes, Hinata era muy linda, pero ahora tenía un aire de seriedad, sus ojos no eran dos perlas brillantes, eran dos pozos color gris que te absorbían y Naruto, por raro que parezca él se podría decir que era el mismo, pero también había cambiado, se veía en sus rasgos.

Acaricio los cabellos de ambos jóvenes y la mejilla de Hinata, estaba igual o más furioso que Itachi, estar infiltrado solo le había dado las pruebas que necesitaba, nunca confió en Madara, pero no se imaginaba que por su culpa meterían en esto a las dos personas que mas amaba, su hermano Itachi y su pequeño primo, maldijo por lo bajo, cuando viera a Madara le partiría hasta el último hueso en su puto cuerpo.

Respiro profundo, no era momento de pensar en cosas como esas, camino de nuevo hasta las oficinas y se encontró con un peli rojo, ambos se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y después Gaara volvió a lo suyo.

- ¿Puedo verlos?- dijo Gaara- quiero ver mi fracaso- bajo la vista y Shisui se sentó en el escritorio.

- Ellos están bien- dijo nada mas- Naruto es fuerte, creo que será un gran detective- Gaara sonrió, camino hasta la puerta y también se asomo- no encontré información de tu novia en el prostíbulo- Gaara apretó los puños- pero encontré a una chica llamada Matsuri en las afueras de new york que responde a la descripción- lo miro con esperanzas- está sola, sin compañía y un bebe en sus brazos- Gaara bajo la vista.

- Abusaron de ella- dijo como un hecho, su sangre empezó a hervir, tenía que ir ahora mismo por ella y ver que tal estaba- tengo que ir por ella.

- ¡Hey!- miro a Shisui- yo no dije que abusaran de ella, me contaron que cuando intentaron meterla ella simplemente se defendió, la dejaron ir porque no querían problemas ella era una chica dura- sonrió de lado y Gaara abrió sus ojos- enfrente de central park, edificio diecisiete, piso veintitrés, del lado izquierdo, es la única que vive en ese apartamento- el peli rojo salió disparado de ahí, Shisui volvió a acercarse a los jóvenes y se sentó también en el suelo. Miro una vez más a los jóvenes y cerro sus ojos, ya estaban a salvo, los cuatro. El y ellos corrían peligro si los encontraban.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Hiashi Hyuga iba muy inquieto en el avión, ya faltaba poco para ver a su hija, solo un poco más, solo tenía que aguantar el viaje que era esto y pronto estaría delante de su adorada hija, apretó otra vez la pulsera y suspiro, Jiraiya a su lado sonreía feliz, su nieto, por fin lo vería de nuevo. Ambos hombres destilaban urgencia y muchas ganas de matar a alguien, Itachi no les había dicho quien había sido, pero eso no importaba.

Fugaku tenía sus brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, a su lado, su amada esposa, sus manos hacían jirones un pedazo de servilleta y sus ojos miraban fijos a cualquier lado, por fin vería a su bebe. Miro a Itachi, no entendía porque tenía el labio roto, pero estaba tan agradecida de tener a su hijo. Ya faltaba poco. Solo un poco más.

Itachi y Kisame estaban en el asiento de atrás, no esperaban que viniera su madre pero apenas escucho que habían encontrado a Sasuke y que estaba a salvo en chicago, ella misma se apunto en el viaje para después apurarlos a todos e ir a ver a su hijo, si Hiashi-sama se veía urgido por ver a su hija, Mikoto Uchiha hacia que pareciera un hombre tranquilo, sonrió con cariño.

Arribaron a chicago, fueron por un vehículo para llegar y al final era Kisame quien conducía, pero lo hacía despacio, cosa que desespero a los padres, pero Itachi les dijo que tenían que calmarse un poco.

- Los chicos aun están trastornados, si los ven tan ansiosos se asustaran- dijo preocupado- Shisui está con ellos- asintieron- el sabrá cuidarlos- Hiashi cruzo sus brazos, Fugaku igual y Jiraiya suspiro- acelera Kisame- el asintió. Media hora después estaban en la estación- llegamos, baja con cuidado mamá- ella asintió, una vez que sus pies pisaron el suelo, salió disparada por el lugar, miro a todos lados, llego a las oficinas y al final entro en un despacho, cerca de él había otra habitación, corrió hasta ella y pego un gritillo- ¿Qué sucede?

- Sasuke-kun- dijo con dolor- esta todo golpeado- se acerco lentamente a su hijo, paso sus manos por el cabello azabache del joven- mi bebe, Sasuke-kun, mami esta aquí. Abre tus ojos.

..

...

..

..

Sasuke sentía algo cálido pasar por su cabello, parpadeo un par de veces. Miro hacia adelante y unos ojos negros inundados en lágrimas lo recibieron, Mikoto Uchiha lloraba delante de él. Como si fuera un crack, las palabras se procesaron, Mikoto Uchiha igual a mamá, se lanzo a los brazos de la mayor y ella lloro.

Hinata abrió sus ojos ante la falta de calor, miro y Sasuke abrazaba a alguien, miro a todos lados sin entender, pero entonces en la puerta se dejo ver él, sus ojos con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, su gabardina negra y su traje del mismo color, la corbata desecha, su cabello desordenado por todas las veces que se paso la mano. La joven se levanto como resorte y corrió a refugiarse en él, ya estaba a salvo. Hiashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero correspondió a la necesidad del abrazo.

- Hinata- ella levanto sus ojos- mi hija, perdóname. He esperado todo este tiempo para decirte esto- tomo sus pequeñas manos y las beso- perdóname, perdóname. Fue mi culpa- ella negó y tomo con sus manitas el rostro de su padre.

- La culpa fue mía por dejarme capturar- Mikoto levanto la vista hacia ella.

-.- Fue nuestra culpa- dijo su hijo, ella volteo a verlo con miedo- pudimos haber corrido mas, pero nos detuvimos y…

- ¡Tonterías!- Fugaku tenía el ceño fruncido- la culpa no es de ustedes- Hinata miro a su padre y el asintió- la culpa fue de esos mal nacidos, si ellos no quisieran algo nunca habrían puesto sus ojos en ustedes y si hay un culpable mayor, fuimos nosotros- Sasuke lo miro sin entender- solo pensamos en nuestra fortuna y olvidamos lo más importante, ustedes- el moreno menor sintió lagrimas otra vez, el no acostumbraba llorar, pero al diablo la costumbre- Itachi, ven- antes de que Itachi pusiera un pie en el lugar, Sasuke ya estaba pegado a él.

- Itachi- dijo con la voz quebrada, pero no dijo más, el mencionado solo reprimía sus lagrimas, por fin estaba con él, su tesoro mas grande, su hermano menor, cuando Sasuke nació el había jurado cuidarlo de todo y todos.

- ¡Naruto!- miraron y el rubio seguía dormido- ¡Naruto!-

- ¡Déjame dormir!- Hinata empezó a reír de manera suave- ¡Hinata-chan!- se levanto como resorte y miro a todos lados- ah, falsa alarma- se dejo caer otra vez, pero abrió sus ojos- ¡Ero-sanin! – se pego al pecho del mayor y el sonrió- ¡Tuve un sueño horrible!- todos los ahí presentes empezaron a reír y Shisui se planteo el hecho de que a lo mejor no haya madurado nada- hola Mikoto-sama- ella le sonrió con cariño.

..

...

...

...

..

..

Se sentaron cada familia con su respectivo hijo, Naruto se encargaba de contarle por medio de bromas a Jiraiya lo que había ocurrido, el anciano solo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su nieto, no por nada era su nieto. Miro atentamente las facciones del joven, a pesar de que sonreía como loco al decir todo lo que lo habían torturado, también las palizas que él y Sasuke les habían puesto a esos sujetos cuando escaparan y la patada de Hinata para Shisui. Pero Jiraiya veía que su nieto tenia las secuelas, sus ojos azules estaban algo opacos, tenia ojeras y se veía muy delgado, no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo de nuevo, Naruto sonrió, pero las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, intento contenerlas pero al final termino llorando igual que todos, había estado asustado, había temido por su vida como nunca lo había hecho, había suplicado que lo mataran pero había preferido vivir y continuar.

Sasuke no soltaba la mano de su madre y el brazo de Fugaku estaba en sus hombros, Itachi estaba sentado delante de él y escuchaba atento como los habían golpeado desde el primer día, como los habían metido a ese maldito prostíbulo y las mujeres lo habían tocado por todos lados. Mikoto ardía en furia, Fugaku ya estaba furioso desde hacía unos días y la ira de Itachi y Shisui desbordaba, ambos se miraron, Madara pagaría muy caro esto.

Hinata solo abrazaba a su padre, no hablaba no decía nada, suficiente tenia con haberlo vivido como para revivirlo, Hiashi lo entendía, pero él quería saber que tanto daño le habían hecho, la animo a hablar y Hinata le dijo desde que salió de la escuela, el miedo que había sentido al ser medita en esa camioneta. Ver a su primo golpeado, el solo la dejo hablar. Miro su cabello, ella era linda, ya le crecería, volvió a abrazar a su hija, solo pensó en una cosa, el responsable de esto, deseara mil veces que le hagan lo que le hicieron a ellos, porque hasta el infierno seria más dulce que él. Miro a Fugaku, el pensaba lo mismo igual que Jiraiya ahora sabrían porque eran los empresarios más importantes y porque habían llegado hasta allí.

...

...

...

...

..

...

Madara miraba con odio su brazo roto, ese maldito de Itachi debió prever lo que planeaba, si no, no explicaba cómo es que se había dado cuenta. Recordó las palabras del joven, "cuando Sasuke hable, desearas que sea yo quien te golpee y no Hiashi-sama" el no le temía a nadie, podía venir Hiashi, Fugaku y el anciano de Jiraiya, nadie sabía quién era el.

Sonrió de lado, esos mocosos nunca podrían comprobarle nada, no había testigos que lo vieran y si su plan iba bien, Hinata alegaría que él los había cuidado y protegido, aunque omitiendo su falla con el imbécil ese, pero incluso ella lo defendería, su sonrisa se acrecentó.

La coartada estaba hecha, podían decir lo que quisieran de él, nadie se los impediría pero se tragarían sus palabras, empezó a reír como loco, si ese era un plan bellísimo.

...

...

...

...

...

..

Sasuke miraba asombrado la mansión Uchiha, si habían vuelto a Japón y apenas notaba lo mal que se sentía, no actuaba como siempre de, ya llegue mundo te diste cuenta que bueno ¿No lo hiciste? Bien también. Los sirvientes estaban en la entrada y todos habían llorado al verlo, el lo atribuyo a que tenían miedo ya que era un ingrato, pero no. Todos lo habían extrañado.

Subió lentamente las escaleras hasta su habitación, estaba todo intacto, no habían movido nada, miro unas fotografías que habían allí y se veía un Sasuke sonriente, otra y era un Sasuke mas apático, pero se veía feliz. Miro su reflejo, se veía diferente, sus ojos no tenían brillo, sus músculos estaban flácidos y tenía moretones en todo el cuerpo. Se sentó en medio de la habitación y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Estaba en casa, ya estaba en casa, su familia, sus amigos todos estaban bien y el no había muerto, no era un sueño.

..

...

...

...

Naruto abrió muy lentamente la puerta de su casa, Jiraiya estaba detrás de él y le sonreía animándolo a seguir, delante de él estaban algunos amigos de la preparatoria, les sonrió con simpatía y varios que eran hombres se tiraron a sus pies a llorar, como les había hecho falta ese descarriado, se notaba donde ibas que faltaba alguien y había sido él.

El joven rubio sonrió al verlos a todos allí, miro a su abuelo y Jiraiya solo suspiro, miro el cuadro donde salían Naruto, Minato y Kushina, estaba pegado en la sala y se veía a un Naruto pequeño intentando agarrar una flor que Minato sostenía. Miro el cuadro de sus días de joven y ahí estaba su amada esposa y su mejor amigo, Orochimaru y Tsunade.

Miro otra vez a sus amigos y entonces se sentó a decirles el hambre que tenia, todos sonreían al verlo de nuevo, pero se callaron al ver detrás de él, Naruto se sorprendió, miro y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Sakura estaba delante de él con lágrimas en sus ojos, Naruto se levanto y corrió a abrazarla, no dejaría que ella llorara.

Sakura enterró la cara en el pecho de él y le pidió perdón, le dijo lo mucho que lo había extrañado y le dio las gracias.

- Te extrañe, Naruto- sollozo otra vez, el seco sus lagrimas y la miro con una sonrisa- temí que no volvieras, me hiciste tanta falta.

- Ya estoy aquí, Sakura-chan- ella asintió y volvió a abrazarse a él- Sasuke-teme también volvió.

- Eso es bueno, pero yo quería verte a ti- el rubio abrió los ojos y sus amigos le hicieron burla, comenzaron a retirarse y el rubio los miro con reproche- te quiero Naruto- la miro confundido- todo este tiempo pensé en ti, pensé que en cuanto te viera te diría lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que te extrañe- beso al joven y Naruto aun tenía los ojos abiertos, era verdad ¿Lo era? Sakura le decía que lo quería- Naruto- lo abrazo de nuevo y el sonrió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hinata miraba toda su casa, aun no soltaba la mano de su padre y Hiashi no estaba dispuesto a soltarla tampoco, paseo por la sala, reconociéndolo todo, fue palpando las superficies, lo suave de los sillones, lo rugoso de la chimenea, las fotografías, la alfombra, había estado tanto tiempo en el suelo que ver algo suave se le hacía extraño, tanteo las escaleras y Hiashi sonrió, parecía una bebe aprendiendo a caminar.

Neji miraba sus libros, era lo único que sabía hacer desde que Hinata se había ido y era todo lo que podía hacer desde que Hiashi salió del país en busca de pistas, suspiro. Dejo el libro en la cocina y salió a buscar a uno de los sirvientes, cuando una joven choco con él, bajo la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Hinata miraba a Neji con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos se abrazaron y el castaño dio vueltas con ella, acaricio su cabello, el cual estaba corto, beso su frente, sus mejillas con mucho cariño y lloro pegado a ella. Hinata solo sonrió, lo había echado de menos.

- ¡Hitomi-sama!- grito cuando ella lo soltó- ¡Hanabi-sama!- pero no bajaron- espere aquí- ella asintió y Neji corrió escaleras arriba- Hanabi-sama- la mencionada estaba tirada en su cama con su almohada y unos audífonos, miraba las fotografías que estaban en el techo- Hanabi-sama- ella volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño ante la felicidad del joven- Hinata-sama- ella se quito los audífonos- esta allá abajo- abrió sus ojos- Hinata-sama ha vuelto, al encontraron- ella soltó todo, jalo consigo su teléfono, aunque iba colgando.

- ¡Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata!- la peli negra volteo lentamente y su hermana se pego cual coala sobre ella- eres tú, de verdad eres tu- Hinata subió sus temblorosas manos hasta la menor y la apretó contra ella- temí que no volvieras, te eche tanto de menos, Hinata-Nesan- pego su mejilla a la de su hermana y lloro, Hinata apretó sus ojos, ya no quería llorar, ya no quería seguir llorando.

- H-Hanabi-chan- le dijo con dulzura, ella sonrió- estoy en casa- miro a su padre y el asintió.

- ¿Hinata?- miraron hacia arriba y ahí estaba la morena mayor, Hitomi Hyuga,- Hinata…- bajo a su hermana y subió las escaleras- ¡Oh, dios mío, Hinata-chan!- la joven enterró la cara en el pecho de su madre y lloro otra vez, Neji se unió al abrazo, al igual que los dos Hyuga restantes- Creí que… creí que…- siguió sollozando- mi hija, mi bebe- miro a Hiashi y él le sonrió- perdóname, perdónenme todos, Hiashi. La encontraste.

- No fui yo, fue Itachi-san- Hinata sonrió un poco- ahora lo importante es que ya estamos juntos otra vez.

- ¡Hiashi, hermano! ¡Escuche las noticias y…!- miro y su sobrina sonreía de manera tímida, dejo su portafolios y corrió hasta ella, la joven lo imito y se abrazaron- bienvenida- dijo solamente y ella se sintió en casa otra vez, estaba en casa.

Hinata dormía plácidamente, se había dado un baño con sales de lavanda, para quitarse el mal olor de los días de mal aseo, había comido todo cuanto pusieron delante de ella, había ido al peluquero a que le arreglaran el cabello y había tenido una cita con un psicólogo. Su vida podía comenzar otra vez, se sumergió en la profundidad del sueño, donde nadie podía tocarla ni hacerle daño.

Unas manos reptaron por su cuerpo, el maldito que la había violado estaba sobre ella otra vez, pataleo, forcejeo y llamo a gritos a su padre, quería despertar, era un sueño, un mal sueño. "Hinata" escuchaba que la llamaban "Hinata" volvió a patalear, termino soltando un puñetazo y al final cayo de la cama, miro a todos lados con miedo en sus ojos y se encontró con su hermana y su pequeña nariz sangrante.

- ¡Hanabi-chan!- se levanto rápido y corrió a verla- perdóname- ella negó y le sonrió, aunque con sangre en la nariz- perdona por despertarte.

- No es que me despertaras, es que ya amaneció y no bajabas y vine a despertarte y tenías pesadillas- Hinata bajo la vista- se que aun es difícil no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello pero- ella negó- puedes contarme- miro a la menor y negó de nuevo- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es asqueroso- dijo con resentimiento- todo lo que paso allí lo quiero olvidar- Hanabi abrazo a su hermana- solo quiero descansar.

- ¿Quieres que desayunemos aquí?- negó- bien, baja a desayunar entonces- beso la mejilla de la menor y fue a cambiarse. Estaba sudada. Maldita pesadilla.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba bajo el chorro de agua, aun no se le quitaba la sensación, ver a Hinata violada otra vez lo había dejado muy inquieto, tenía que verla, tenía que estar con ella otra vez o su tranquilidad se iría al traste, se cambio rápido y bajo a desayunar.

Se sorprendió, en la mesa había todo tipo de platillos y se dio cuenta, con mucha vergüenza, que se moría de hambre, anoche no había querido cenar, se sentó en la silla y engullo todo lo que encontró, comía como un pequeño simio y miraba de vez en cuando a todos lados, Mikoto miraba con cariño a su hijo, pero también había tristeza en sus ojos.

- Cariño- Sasuke gruño un poco- ¿Te ayudo a comer?- miro apenado a su madre y ella suspiro, como lo habían cambiado- te vas a ahogar si masticas así- empezaron a bromear con la comida e Itachi veía la escena con cierto anhelo.

- Madre- ella miro al mayor y Sasuke se comió otra uva- tienen que ir a declarar hoy- su tranquilidad se esfumo otra vez- es necesario, ya apresamos a la mente maestra de todo este ardid- Sasuke tenía las mejillas infladas por tanta comida, pero su rostro marcaba preocupación.

-.- Si se quien fue- dijo una vez que paso, Mikoto lo miro asustada e Itachi igual- nunca me engaño, dijo que cuidaría de Hinata y en sus narices abusaron de ella- Itachi cerró los ojos y Mikoto ahogo un sollozo, pobre chica, con razón estaba tan callada, pero hablaba tan bajito que no había escuchado nada- quiero ir.

- ¿Estás seguro? Puedes esperar a mañana. Te sentirás mejor- dijo Mikoto y el negó- pero…

- Si no lo hago ahora, no lo hare nunca- ella asintió- gracias por el desayuno- se levanto y subió las escaleras- por cierto- ella asintió- te quiero- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y el subió las escaleras, Itachi se acerco y abrazo a la mujer.

- Mi hijo- el asintió- ¿Quién fue?- Itachi trago grueso, su madre tenía una mirada parecida a la de Fugaku Uchiha cuando se enojaba y eso daba miedo- dime el nombre de ese mal nacido y pagara muy cara esta osadía, mira que quitarme a mi bebe- miro hacia las escaleras otra vez triste e Itachi beso su frente.

- Vamos al juzgado, allí lo veras- ella asintió.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto tenía la cara completamente metida en su tazón de ramen, no había dormido en toda la noche porque le faltaba cierta personita en medio de él y de Sasuke para dormir, que mala costumbre, engullo de nuevo su tazón y los sirvientes corrían felices ante el apetito del joven, a ese paso se repondría rápido.

- Uff. ¡Quiero otro!- asintieron y Jiraiya ingreso por la puerta- ¡Ero-sanin!- se acerco al rubio y le dio un pequeño coscorrón- perdona, estoy hambriento.

- ¿Desde a qué horas estas comiendo?- miro su reloj y señalo con su mano cinco- ¡¿Desde las cinco?!- el asintió y suspiro- Naruto- ambos sonrieron- ten, es tuyo- le tendió el anillo de su padre y Naruto salto feliz.

- Creí que lo había perdido- dijo con admiración- papá me habría asesinado- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, miro el cuadro y Minato tenía una sonrisa- aun lo extraño.

- Es muy lógico- dijo con empatía- pero el está orgulloso de ti, como yo lo estoy- Naruto miro a su abuelo- Sasuke me conto que fue tu plan el doblegarse para tenderles una trampa. No me esperaba menos de mi nieto- le sonrió y Naruto se sonrojo un poco-

- Jiraiya-sama- miro a la sirvienta- Itachi Uchiha llamó, dijo que debían ir al juzgado, van a encarcelar al responsable- la felicidad se borro del rostro del mayor y Naruto se puso serio- lamento arruinar así el día- dijo con pena- Naruto-sama ¿Quiere un ultimo tazón?

- Déjame ver- sobo su estomago mientras meditaba- ¡Que sean dos más!- ella sonrió y corrió a la cocina- estoy en pleno crecimiento ero-sanin- Jiraiya sonrió, ese nieto suyo era todo un caso- ¡Por cierto, quiero dos malteadas mas y unas donas!- sintió una gotita rodar por su sien.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

La limosina Hyuga estaba delante del juzgado, Hitomi se había arreglado, había tenido que meterle algunas tallas a su ropa. Hiashi tenía el ceño fruncido, Hanabi jugaba con las manos de Hinata y ella le sonreía, Neji y Hizashi también tenían el ceño fruncido. El conductor apretaba el volante, se podía sentir la furia de los varones, tembló, no quería ser el responsable de eso.

Mikoto iba con un traje negro con blanco, su cabello perfectamente recogido en un moño alto, su flequillo de lado, sus hermosas piernas descubiertas y unos zapatos de tacón negro, sus manos tenían guantes y sostenía un bolso negro. Caminaba con porte altivo, como solo una Uchiha sabia y podía caminar, miro hacia atrás y vio la limosina negra, sonrió, eran los Hyuga. Bajo de nuevo las escaleras y Sasuke la siguió.

Tocaron la ventana, se hicieron a un lado y la puerta se abrió, la primera en salir había sido la matriarca Hyuga, su vestido blanco, desmangado, se ceñía en su cintura y caía recto por sus piernas hasta la rodilla, sus zapatos del mismo color, su cabello en una elegante trenza francesa y un adorno con forma de rosa en un costado, se saludaron y ella abrazo a Sasuke.

Hiashi también saludo a Mikoto, miro a Sasuke e hizo una reverencia, Neji abrazo a su mejor amigo, también lo había echado de menos, pero a él no lo había visto si no hasta apenas ahora, ambos sonrieron.

- Hanabi- ella asintió- quédate en el auto- hizo un puchero- por favor, esto es algo difícil.

- No mas difícil que perder a mi hermana por cuatro meses- dijo con rencor y Hiashi suspiro- por favor, te prometo que me quedare quieta y no romperé nada- Hinata sonrió de manera suave, aun no salía del auto y Sasuke la estaba esperando- Hinata-Nesan, defiéndeme.

- O-opino que t-te quedes aquí- dijo en tono suave- Sasuke-kun- ambos se miraron a los ojos- que bueno que pudiste venir- el sonrió de lado, Hinata llevaba ropa un poco más holgada y eso él lo noto- perdona- negó y se hinco frente a ella, Hiashi frunció el ceño y Neji suspiro.

- Lo importante es que estas bien- ella asintió, se levanto y camino hasta su padre- Hiashi-sama, espero que…- suspiro, era difícil decirlo- es complicado, pero hoy conocerán la verdad- él lo miro sin entender- Hinata, deberás decir toda la verdad- ella asintió.

- ¡Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun!- una rubia venia a todo galope por la acera, corrió hasta ellos y abrazo a su mejor amiga- ¡Estás bien, estás bien!- restregó su mejilla contra la de ella y después abrazo a Sasuke- lo siento tanto, de no haber sido por mí no los habrían descuidado a ustedes y…- Sasuke negó y correspondió a su abrazo, ella solo ahogo un sollozo.

- No es tu culpa Ino-chan- dijo Hinata- ya paso- sonrieron.

...

...

...

Una vez adentro del juzgado, se encontraron con Naruto, Jiraiya y Sakura, los tres esperaban a que las otras familias vinieran. La jueza una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes miraba a todos con cierto aire de dulzura, pero era la más estricta y las más fría de todos los jueces, leyó el caso y suspiro, había escuchado sobre ellos, lo había visto en las noticias.

Le susurro algo a uno de sus asistentes y este asintió, salió por una puerta de madera y ella carraspeo fuerte, llamando la atención de todos, aunque los jóvenes agredidos estaban en silencio. Miro a Hinata, después a Neji, siguió con Ino y Sakura y al último con Sasuke y Naruto.

- Entiendo la razón por la cual están aquí- todos asintieron- Chicos ¿Podrían pasar y reconocer a sus agresores?- Hinata miro con miedo a su padre y este asintió- por aquí chicos- ingresaron por la puerta de madera y miraron a todos lados, el lugar cambiaba.

Delante de ellos había una sala con luz en la cual había una especie de regla de manera vertical con varias líneas, Shisui abrió la puerta y empezó a forcejear con alguien, pero el moreno era más fuerte y termino lanzándolo con violencia contra la pared, miro hacia otro y de igual forma los lanzo a todos.

Hinata miraba atenta los rostros, tenía que reconocerlos, el detective Uchiha miraba con el ceño fruncido a todos y Shisui se encargaba de devolver a los "inocentes" a su celda.

- ¿El tuvo algo que ver?- Sasuke negó, Naruto igual, pero Hinata siguió mirándolo- Hinata-san.

- El fue…- Hiashi la miro asustado- él es uno de los que agredió a Shisui-san cuando escapamos- Naruto lo miro de nuevo y afirmo- al igual que el tres, ese estuvo en el prostíbulo, era el cantinero- ambos maldijeron y Hiashi los miro con ira.

- ¿De este grupo?- miro a todos, señalo a cuatro de ellos y Naruto afirmo- solo nos faltan tres sospechosos- Hinata asintió, su padre apretaba su hombro y ella le devolvía el mismo apretón a su mano, estaba asustada- Madara Uchiha- Mikoto abrió los ojos- ¿Tuvo algo que ver?- Madara miraba con suplica a Hinata y ella solo tenía sus ojos fijos.

- Hinata-chan, me inculparon, sabes que yo nunca quise hacerte daño- Mikoto se mordió el labio, su primo era inocente.

- Es culpable- hablo Sasuke con tono frio- fue quien mato a Kurenai- abrieron los ojos- no soy idiota, nunca reconocí tu rostro hasta ahora y porque Itachi dijo tu apellido- miro a Hinata- tal vez nunca nos hiciste daño, pero dejaste a un hijo sin madre y fue tu idea secuestrarnos- Hinata abrazo a su padre.

- Madara-sama cuido de mí- el pelinegro sonrió un poco- pero Sasuke-kun tiene razón, fue él.

- La última noche que abusaron de mi- dijo Sakura mirando con odio al hombre- uno de los "clientes" dijo su nombre, lo llamo el jefe- Madara maldijo- fue su culpa.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Naruto- por su culpa abusaron de Hinata-chan e Ino-chan enfermo- Ino le sonrió al rubio con cariño.

- Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa- Madara Uchiha, usted es declarado culpable, lo veré en juicio mañana- levanto a los jóvenes y los hizo salir, Mikoto tenía los ojos abiertos, Hiashi apretaba sus puños al igual que Jiraiya e Inoichi- tienes veinte minutos para hablar- dijo sin mas- Shisui, cierra la escotilla- el asintió y cerro.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Madara estaba molido literalmente hablando, malditos mocosos, malditos entrometidos, sus estúpidos sobrinos tenían que meter su cuchara, Jiraiya era fuerte a pesar de sus años y eso era lo que más le dolía, la paliza de Jiraiya. Mikoto le había gritado mil y un cosas y descubrió que su primita tenía un brazo muy fuerte. Se sobo la cara, le dolía todo.

..

...

...

...

...

Itachi cargaba con Hanabi, habían ido a comer algo en lo que los padres terminaban de hacer los trámites de demanda y demás, pero la pequeña oji perla había terminado exhausta. Hinata tenía su mano unida a la de Sasuke y a su vez a la de su hermanita. Naruto y Sakura también caminaban de la mano y Neji abrazaba a su novia, por fin había pasado todo, solo faltaba la sentencia de Madara.

Llegaron de nuevo al recinto de justicia e Itachi le entrego a Hanabi a su padre, este la metió con cuidado al auto, Hinata abrazo a Sasuke y se metió también. Neji le dio un último beso así novia y también entro al auto.

Vieron la limosina Hyuga partir y decidieron que era todo por ese día, Sasuke estaba cansado, pero su consciencia estaba feliz, había denunciado a ese mal nacido, y para colmo era su tío, había querido engañarlo. Su familia lo amaba y lo había extrañado tanto o más que el a ellos. Naruto le paso el brazo por los hombros y ambos sonrieron. Mañana seria el juicio, mañana terminaría todo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, jejeje el que sigue es el ultimo capitulo, se llama "el juicio" termino oficialmente esta historia, bueno con el que sigue y un epilogo, siempre y cuando vea como termina ¿Sale?**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y pues, espero que hayan disfrutado, bueno disfrutar no. Que les haya gustado esta historia, la hice por la peli de trata de blancas que vi y se me hizo muy mala onda y todo eso de secuestrar a un ser amado. Espero que hayan llorado, yo llore Jajajaja, y pues nos vemos el siguiente, chaito.**

**Respondiendo reviews.**

**Karen85.- jejeje espero que te guste, esta vez tarde menos en actualizar ¿Cierto? Jajaja, al menos, gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el final, cuídate bye-bye.**

**EyesGray-sama.- Jajajaja ¡Gracias! Eso es muy bueno, jajaja ¿Ya estoy mejorando? Nah, yo siento que aun me falta más y seguiré dando de mi para terminar de ser muy buena jajaja, bueno al menos ese es el chiste, oye. En mi perfil están las próximas historias te doy el privilegio ¿Cuál quieres que empecemos una vez que terminemos esta? Jajaja**

**Juls Moon.- claro que si, pondremos un final feliz, jajaja gracias por leer y qué bueno que te gustara, y pues, gracias otra vez.**

**Lady-Darkness-Chan.- See eso fue lo único malo, pero hay que ser sinceros i la he regresado integra no hubiera tenido chiste, así son los mafiosos, jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo y nos vemos el siguiente, chaito.**

**Ahora si muchachonas, ya estamos a dos capítulos de terminar esta sufrida historia, les juro que en todos y cada uno de los capítulos he sufrido al escribirlo, es tan triste eso de secuestro y luego poner las palizas y demás, bueno, el caso es que ya terminamos, jajaja nos vemos el que sigue, adiosito.**

**Kasai.**


	8. El juicio

**Waa, ¿Qué creen? Pero qué creen… este es el final de Kidnapping, les juro que he llorado como nena al escribir toda la historia, y pues ¿Qué les puedo decir? Probablemente no haya epilogo y eso si es que sale aquí toda la idea jejeje, pero aun así, pronto nos veremos con las nuevas historias, gracias chiquillas mías por su apoyo y saben que las estimo mucho jejeje.**

**Disclaimer.- Naruto no es mío, lo tome prestado para dar vida a esta historia, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias.- lenguaje fuerte, muertes, maltrato psicológico y físico contra todos, violaciones y ya.**

* * *

**El juicio.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno y Neji Hyuga, seis jóvenes sentados frente a la jueza, los seis jóvenes con la misma tragedia en sus corazones y la sed de venganza en cada uno de ellos. Delante de ellos, Madara Uchiha y otros siete hombres los cuales se encargaron de hacer sus vidas un infierno.

A la derecha, el jurado, a la izquierda los abogados ¿Cómo es posible que hayan traído un maldito abogado para ese bastardo mentiroso? Siguieron con el recuento, detrás de ellos, sus padres, en las puertas, Akatsuki, Shisui-san y el detective Sabaku no.

Todo el lugar estaba rodeado, pero Madara sonreía triunfal, su rostro estaba golpeado, su labio roto, su ojo morado, su pómulo hinchado pero sus ojos no se apartaban de esa pelinegra, se había vuelto su obsesión, desde que la viera en su tierna infancia. Pero sus planes se habían ido al traste.

Miro disimuladamente a la izquierda, ahí estaba el franco tirador, si. Si no era de él no sería de su estúpido sobrino, ni tampoco dejaría que Hiashi fuera feliz. Volvió a sonreír y se relajo, si lo encontraban culpable, el se levantaría y esa sería la señal para que abrieran fuego, la jueza golpeo con su mazo la mesa para traer orden.

- Madara Uchiha- dijo en tono autoritario- se te ha acusado de ser participe en el secuestro de seis jóvenes, de los cuales tuviste contacto con tres, sin mencionar que uno es tu sobrino- el solo miraba a Hinata, ella empezaba a cohibirse, su mirada era muy fuerte- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! – el solo sonrió y se quedo quieto- ¡Que pasen las victimas!- Sasuke fue el primero en levantarse, después Naruto, y después Hinata. Neji, Ino y Sakura se quedaron sentados a ellos no les había hecho nada.

- ¿Juras decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- le preguntaron a Sasuke y el asintió- Dígame joven Uchiha ¿Qué lo llevo a creer que mi cliente es quien lo secuestro?- Shisui tuvo que apretar muy bien sus puños y afilar su mirada, ese maldito abogado era un cínico- ¿Vio en algún momento que él ejerciera violencia contra ustedes? ¿Les hizo daño? Porque yo no veo las heridas- metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y Hiashi miro Madara.

- No fue daño físico- el abogado frunció el ceño- él había dicho que nos protegería- la jueza asintió- pero no lo hizo, solo lo decía por ver su ganancia- miro a Hinata a los ojos- por su culpa violaron a mi novia- Madara apretó los puños, ese maldito bastardo, ojala se pudriera en el infierno y no saliera el cabrón, mira que tocar a su niña, pero frunció el ceño al oír el término usado por su sobrino "novia"- me dijo a mí que mi familia no me extrañaba- Itachi apretó sus puños y Kisame le puso la mano en el brazo- incluso me mostro un periódico falso, muy parecido al de ese país para desquebrajar mi intención de volver a casa.

- ¿Cómo sabe que fue mi cliente el que le dio ese periódico? – Dijo el abogado- ¿No se supone que ustedes estaban aislados del mundo?- Sasuke le mando una mirada de sincero odio a Madara.

- Después de que abusaran de Hinata- la jueza asintió- deje que se diera un baño y yo fui a encarar a Madara, no sabía que era mi tío o se me había olvidado- ella asintió de nuevo- le dije que si de verdad nos estaba ayudando, que me devolviera a mi familia- Mikoto se llevo la mano a la boca, su bebe había sufrido mucho- pero el me dijo "tu familia no te extraña" – Sasuke saco de sus bolsillos el rollo de periódico- este es el que me mostro- la jueza frunció el ceño al leerlo.

- ¿Quiere agregar algo mas, joven Uchiha?- dijo la jueza y Sasuke negó- ¡Que pase el siguiente!- Hinata se puso de pie y camino con mucho miedo, pero se negó a sentarse- toma asunto- ella negó- no te hará nada, estamos todos aquí- miro con miedo a Madara, sus ojos seguían fijos en ella.

- ¿Juras decir la verdad, solamente la verdad y nada más que la verdad?- ella asintió- ¿Fue Madara-sama quien te violo?- ella negó- ¿El dijo que alguien lo hiciera?- negó de nuevo- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo dices que mi cliente es culpable?- ella miro a Madara.

- P-porque- la jueza asintió- el m-mato a Kurenai-san- el abogado frunció el ceño- el día que nos sacaron del burdel, nos metieron a un auto y en él iban hablando en otro idioma, nos amordazaron y nos golpearon- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- oí la voz de Kurenai, cuando nos llamaba o le decía a Kabuto que se detuviera- se cubrió el rostro- ¡Pero no lo hizo! Llegamos al puerto- su voz sonaba amortiguada por sus manos- nos sacaron del auto Madara-sama era quien estaba allí de pie, lo sé porque alguien lo nombro y oí disparos- sollozo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que su protector es un asesino?- ella asintió, el abogado suspiro- has jurado decir la verdad- ella miro sorprendida al hombre- no t e puedo creer eso ¿Por qué mataría a una oficial infiltrada y después cuidaría de ustedes?- la jueza frunció el ceño, ese abogado era un patán.

- ¡Es verdad!- dijo con miedo- Madara-sama cuido de nosotros, pero antes había matado a Kurenai-san- ella bajo su vista, por su patética ofensiva iban a dejar libre a Madara y el no era bueno, debía convencerse de eso, Madara Uchiha no era un hombre bueno, el era cruel, podía matar a sangre fría.

- Es todo- ella bajo del estrado, Hiashi se levanto y camino hacia ella, rodeo sus hombros con su brazo y Hinata suspiro- la tercera víctima es llamada al estrado. Uzumaki Naruto- el joven rubio se levanto de su lugar- ¿Cree en las palabras de Hinata-san?- el rubio solo miro al frente- ¿Madara-sama es culpable de lo que les ocurrió?- pero Naruto seguía mirando al frente.

- Madara cuido de nosotros- dijo el rubio y eso hizo que e l abogado sonriera triunfal- pero tenía doble intención- ambos hombres miraron con asombro al rubio- Kabuto o había mencionado una ocasión- dijo sin mirar a nadie- cuando me golpeaba, dijo " a Madara-sama le dará gusto verlos y mas a Hinata-sama"-Sasuke apretó sus puños- no sé a qué se refería, pero el actuaba de doble agente con todos, a sus subordinados les decía una cosa, a nosotros otra cosa y a nuestra familia cosas totalmente diferentes.

- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo a ustedes?- Naruto miro y ahora era su abogado, el que los defendía a ellos- Naruto, no te sientas amenazado, estas a salvo aquí- miro al hombre, Kakashi Hatake, uno de los mejores detectives y también era abogado y había sido el alumno de su difunto padre- todo lo que digas, será usado para la justicia, así que se directo- el rubio asintió, ver a ese hombre allí había removido una fibra sensible-

- Me dijo que mi abuelo había muerto- todos contuvieron la respiración- me había dicho que él solo quería ser un apoyo para nosotros- miro a su amiga- siempre desaparecía y nunca nos decía donde estaba.

- Tengo información de que Madara-sama estuvo con Itachi- dijo Kakashi mirando sus hojas- ¿Si tuvo contacto con la familia, porque no les dijo donde estaban?- miro a Madara- supongo que era parte del plan de mantenerlos a salvo ¿O será esa obsesión de pertenecer a la familia Hyuga?- Madara abrió los ojos al igual que Hinata, Hiashi apretó sus puños- regresando un poco en el tiempo, habías tenido contacto con la familia Hyuga, con Hizashi si no me equivoco y descubriste que era una de las familias más poderosas, aparte de la Uchiha- la jueza miro detenidamente a Kakashi.

- ¡Objeción! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso!- gruño el abogado de Madara.

- ¡Denegada!- dijo la jueza- continúe.

- Gracias- hablo Kakashi con las manos en sus bolsillos- Kurenai nos había dicho que su "jefe superior" era un Uchiha- Madara afilo su mirada- Itachi es detective, Shisui aun no era infiltrado, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban aquí con nosotros y Obito ya había fallecido hace mucho- miro al acusado con su único ojo visible- ¿Qué nos llevo a pensar en usted? Era el único Uchiha desaparecido o bueno, en otro país- tiro delante del acusado un folder con fotografías, documentos y mapas- es todo lo que Shisui recolecto en ese tiempo- miro las evidencias- dos meses en un burdel y los últimos casi tres meses.

- ¡Soy inocente!- miro a Hinata- ¡Sabes que yo no te haría daño!- ella miro a otro lado- Es una mentira, el que abuso de ella, ni siquiera lo conocía- Sasuke apretó los puños, eso era mentira- Hinata, mírame- ella obedeció- sabes que no te lastimaría, yo cuide de ustedes y…

- ¡Y esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!- hablo Shisui, perdiendo por fin la cordura- esta es toda la información que recopile en el tiempo que estuve de infiltrado, en ella solo había planes para la empresa Uchiha, el no tiene acceso a ella porque no es parte de la familia- dijo el moreno de rizos, miro con odio a Madara- todo este tiempo en el que dijiste que estabas de viaje, era para idear un plan que destruyera a la actual familia Uchiha- el pelinegro mayor se puso de pie, y sonrió triunfal. Se escucharon gritos en la sala y Shisui volteo la mirada, Hiashi Hyuga tenía sangre en el brazo derecho- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

- ¡Asegurare mi futuro como líder de la empresa Uchiha y tendré la empresa Hyuga!- brinco del estrado y mas disparos comenzaron a salir, la jueza intento poner orden pero un disparo dio de lleno en su cabeza, haciendo que más gente gritara.

- ¡Vendrás conmigo!- tomo las manos de Hinata y ella forcejeo con él- ahora- golpeo su estomago y después la subió sobre su hombro, camino hacia afuera en medio de todo el caos generado. Una camioneta negra comenzaba a querer estacionarse delante del juzgado- ¡Abre la puerta!

- ¡Madara-sama, detrás de usted!- alcanzo a poner a la joven en el vehículo cuando dos cuerpos lo envistieron- ¡Madara-sama!

- ¡Devuélvenos a Hinata-chan!- gruño el rubio, no permitiría que se la quitaran otra vez- ¡Maldito!- estampo su puño cerrado contra el ojo del hombre.

- ¡Hinata, despierta!- gruño Sasuke bajando a golpes al que la había metido allí- ¡Hinata!- Shisui llego corriendo, metió las manos en la camioneta y saco el cuerpo de la joven en sus brazos.

- ¡Arréstenlos!- gruño Itachi- ¡Sasuke, Naruto! ¿Están bien?- ellos asintieron y miraron con rencor al pelinegro en el suelo- ¡Madara Uchiha, por el poder conferido en mi después de la máxima autoridad, te condeno a pena de muerte!- gruño con rencor- lo que has hecho es imperdonable, la jueza está muerta- Naruto abrazo a Hinata quien ya había despertado.

- ¡Gracias joven Uchiha!- escucharon detrás de ellos, un hombre alto con un paliacate en su cabeza, varias cicatrices en su rostro y una mirada temible- la orden está bien dada, pero la ejecutare yo- varios guardias llegaron y apresaron a Madara, el intento forcejear- ¡Lo que ha hecho es un crimen contra el estado!- el hombre intentoforcejear- ¡llévenselo! ¡Sera ejecutado mañana!- forcejeo de nuevo.

...

...

..

- ¡Hinata-Nesan!- la joven se soltó de Naruto y corrió hasta su hermana- papá fue herido, necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital.

- ¡Ya llame a una ambulancia!- dijo Sakura saliendo dispara del recinto- ¡Naruto!- el rubio corrió hacia ella y la abrazo- tenía miedo ¿Estás bien?- el asintió, Madara era jalado por los hombres hacia el recinto otra vez, junto con un grupo de hombres, los cuales habían sido sus cómplices.

Hinata abrazaba a su hermana y la sostenía contra su pecho, pero algo no andaba bien ¿De dónde había venido el disparo? Apretó a Hanabi contra su pecho y busco en todos lados. Sasuke se acerco a ambas y las abrazo, aunque la castaña hizo un puchero, no le gustaban los tríos. Se separo de ellos y camino hasta las escaleras, los paramédicos habían llegado y no tardarían en sacar a Hiashi. Miro angustiada a su padre, el pobre hacia muecas de dolor, pero al parecer no había sido nada, estiro sus pequeñas manos hacia él y este acepto.

- Bien hecho, chicos- dijo mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke- se habrían llevado a mi tesoro otra vez- Hinata le sonrió con cariño y abrazo a Hanabi- las veré pronto- el paramédico lo jalo con cuidado y el camino despacio, un balazo dolía mucho.

- Hinata- ella abrazo a Sasuke y sonrió un poco- entrare a la academia- ella lo miro sin entender- seré detective como mi hermano y Shisui- el moreno de rizos lo miro sorprendido- no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir- la gente se acumulaba alrededor del palacio de justicia y miraba asombrada las victimas que salían, en una camilla llevaban a la jueza-

- Lo que aun no entiendo- hablo Itachi despertándolos a todos- ¿De dónde vino el disparo?- Hinata medito- ¡Revisen todos los edificios que estén cerca de aquí!- gruño, un escuadrón salió listo para buscar indicios- lo importante es que ya termino todo, por fin- ella le sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Sasuke- yo mismo intercederé para que ingreses, Sasuke.

- ¡yo también, tebayyo!- Itachi les sonrió y Hinata, se contagio.

- T-también quiero entrar- todos los varones a excepción de Shisui la miraron sorprendidos- p-por favor- se sonrojo y el moreno de rizos le paso la mano por el hombro.

- Sera una buena detective, es más, puede ser infiltrada como yo- le sonrió.

- ¡Hinata!- dijo una voz y la joven volteo, su madre venia bajando las escaleras- ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste?- ella negó y camino hacia ella, un disparo se escucho y la todo se quedo en silencio, el hermoso traje blanco de Hitomi Hyuga comenzaba a teñirse de rojo- Hina… ta- se desplomo y rodo por las escaleras.

- ¡Mamá!- grito Hinata.

- ¡Mamá!- Hanabi corría a toda velocidad hasta el cuerpo de su madre- ¡Mami, mamita!- la movió con insistencia.

- ¡Hitomi!- Mikoto corría hacia ella y toda la gente comenzó a agolparse contra el cuerpo de la mujer. Hinata gritaba, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre, su madre yacía en el suelo con una herida de bala. Sasuke intentaba calmarla mientras que Itachi movilizaba a todos para que buscaran al culpable.

Shisui detenía a la demás gente para que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo, pero no era posible, ella ya estaba muerta. Hinata se aferraba a las ropas de Sasuke mientras gritaba con dolor, Hanabi abrazaba a su primo y este contenía sus ganas de llorar, Hiashi y Hizashi se mantenían serios. La matriarca Hyuga había caído.

...

...

...

...

Hinata, Hanabi y Neji se encontraban sentados afuera del hospital, la joven oji perla estaba más que ida, no sentía nada, Hanabi sollozaba bajito y Neji las abrazaba a ambas. Aun no tenían noticias de la persona a que había disparado contra todas esas personas ¿El saldo? Siete muertes entre ellos Hitomi Hyuga, veintidós heridos, tres de gravedad, los demás con un poco de suerte solo consiguieron algunos golpes.

...

...

...

Madara reía como loco, podían matarlo mañana, pero se había encargado de que ella muriera, había escuchado el disparo y los gritos de todos, Hinata Hyuga debía estar muerta para ese momento, sonrió con malignidad, nadie la tendría, solo él.

...

...

..

Sasuke pasaba a un lado de Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre tenía un vaso de café en sus manos, sus ojos estaban perdidos. El franco tirador había admitido que el objetivo era su hija y había matado a su esposa, podría sonar cruel e insensible, pero estaba feliz de eso. No soportaría perder a su hija y esta vez para siempre. Camino hacia la puerta y se encontró con sus hijas y su sobrino, Hizashi estaba con los detectives por eso no se encontraba.

Abrazo a ambas jóvenes y las dos mojaron su camisa, eran huérfanas y el viudo, que buen chiste, mañana ejecutarían a Madara y él quería estar en primera fila para eso, quería ver su cara cuando viera que Hinata seguía viva y que no la mataría tan fácilmente, no mientras el siguiera con vida.

Cargo a Hanabi en sus brazos y Sasuke ayudo a Hinata a caminar hasta la limosina, también mañana velarían a Hitomi, que tragedia. Deposito a Hinata con cuidado en la limosina y espero a que ella se calmara, cosa que era sinceramente muy difícil, la joven miraba sus manos con aire ausente.

- Hiashi-sama- dijo el moreno- ¿Puedo llevar a Hinata a casa conmigo?- el hombre levanto una ceja incrédulo- no creo que a ella le siente bien ir a casa- miro a Hanabi, quien sollozaba bajito- a ella tampoco.

- Hiashi- hablo Hizashi- el tiene razón, mejor vengan a mi casa- miro a Hinata- ¿Quieres ir conmigo o con él?- la joven no respondió- llévatela- Hiashi iba a protestar pero su hermano se lo impidió- no discutas frente a ella- se hinco a su altura- Hinata-chan, iras a casa de este joven, procura descansar- ella miro a su tío con ojos perdidos- anda- asintió, Sasuke tomo su mano y la llevo hasta el auto de Itachi.

..

...

...

..

Naruto, Neji y Sakura veían con dolor a la pelinegra, ella había sufrido ya, pero no esperaban que mataran a su madre delante de ella. Sakura bajo la vista, pobre de su amiga, apretó la mano de Naruto y este beso su frente. Neji camino hasta su padre y su tío, dejaría a Hinata en manos de Sasuke, solo con él estaba a salvo y eso se lo agradecía de cierta manera. Miro a su amigo, y le mando un asentimiento de cabeza.

Itachi condujo alrededor de veinte minutos, miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor, le daba pena la joven, pero no era momento de lamentarse, por fin ejecutarían a Madara y por frio que sonara, era lo que más deseaba, ese maldito. De no haber sido porque lo capturaron el mismo lo habría matado y habría dicho que murió en un fuego cruzado.

Llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke abrazaba a Hinata, subió las escaleras con ella y el dejo en el baño, necesitaba quitarse la sangre, otra vez. Ahora entendía el trauma de Hinata, habían abusado de ella y Madara había matado a su agresor aun encima de ella y la sangre había caído sobre ella, miro a las sirvientas y les pidió ropa para ella, alguna de ellas o la de su madre, les serviría bien.

Toco la puerta de manera suave, pero no escucho respuesta. Volvió a tocar y otra vez no había respuesta, suspiro y entro en el baño, Hinata estaba sentada en la tina, su ropa interior era lo único que la cubría y el agua de la regadera caía sobre ella, la sangre iba desapareciendo poco a poco y su ropa estaba en diferentes lugares de la habitación.

- Hinata- dijo en tono suave, muy poco común en él- ¿estás bien?- ella lo miro y asintió-ven- pero ella no se movió, suspiro. Se quito su saco, arremango su camisa y camino hasta ella, dejo la ropa en el suelo- vamos a limpiarte- metió las manos bajo el chorro y las paso por la suave piel de la joven, teniendo cuidado de no asustarla.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo en tono suave.

- Porque estás sucia- paso su mano por su espalda y ella negó- aun tienes rastros de suciedad en tu cuerpo- volvió a mojar sus manos y las llevo hasta su rostro, lo limpio con cariño y ella sollozo.

- ¿Por qué?- él se detuvo y la miro- ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué Madara-sama nos hizo esto? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir mi madre?- se lanzo a los brazos del joven y lloro- ¿Por qué? Sasuke-kun… ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por favor!- Sasuke apretó a su novia contra su pecho, y beso su cabeza.

- No tengo la respuesta- acaricio su piel mojada y ella apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo, mojando su camisa- pero ya todo paso, pronto terminara ¿Recuerdas? Un mal sueño, solo es eso- levanto la mirada- pronto despertaremos- beso su frente- tenemos que ser fuertes, como dijo Naruto-baka- ella sonrió un poco.

- Hai- él le sonrió un poco- Sasuke-kun- asintió- me gustabas mas cuando eras serio- dijo en tono suave y Sasuke la miro indignado, pero ambos sonrieron un poco para después Hinata terminara bañada en lagrimas otra vez, Sasuke abrazo su menudo cuerpo, la saco de la bañera y la sentó en sus piernas mientras ella lloraba. Era mejor así, ella sacaría fuerzas de eso al igual que él. Miro a Hinata y después deposito un suave beso sobre su frente, sus mejillas y por ultimo su nariz- g-gracias S-Sasuke-kun- ambos se miraron un poco.

Hinata subió su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de él, sus dedos pasearon por sus labios y después descansaron en su mentón, el hizo lo mismo y atrajo su rostro ambos entrecerraron los ojos, Hinata estaba sonrojada, pero a su lado todo era paz. Rozaron sus labios, se miraron una vez más y se besaron. La joven peli negra paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de él y jugó con sus negros cabellos.

Se separaron después de un rato y miraron sus ojos, cada quien tenía un brillo diferente. Hinata sonrió, era bueno tener a sus amigos y a su novio, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento, pero era verdad, era su novio. Sasuke dejo que se cambiara y la llevo hasta su habitación, acomodo su cama, quitando el exceso de sabanas y cobijas, acomodo las almohadas y le señalo la superficie. Hinata se sonrojo y el sonrió de lado, tomo una almohada y camino hasta el descansillo de la ventana.

- Descansa- dijo con tranquilidad y se sentó, Hinata bajo la vista y se acostó en la cama, era muy grande, pero se sentía algo vacía, miro al joven y este se sobaba las sienes, al parecer estaba cansado, medito.

- Sasuke-kun- el mencionado subió su vista- n-no quiero… d-dormir sola- el abrió los ojos- v-ven- sonrió un poco, aun no perdía su inocencia. Camino hasta ella.

- ¿Estás segura?- se miraron a los ojos, la joven sentía un pequeño vacio en la boca del estomago y un calor inmenso en su rostro- puedo dormir ahí- ella negó, tomo su mano y lo metió a la cama, llevaba un short de Itachi y una camisa de Sasuke.

- Q-quiero dormir- asintió- no tener pesadillas- ambos se sonrieron con cariño, Sasuke acorto la distancia entre ellos y beso delicadamente sus labios, era bueno tenerla con él, ella coloco su mano detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo, quería borrar una distancia inexistente.

- H-Hinata- se separo de ella, ambos estaban agitados- descansa, aun estas débil- ella asintió, Sasuke se acostó primero y ella se acostó en su pecho, ambos miraban el techo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Creo que sobreviviré- ambos cerraron los ojos- ya quiero que amanezca- dijo con nostalgia- quiero velar a mamá lo antes posible- Sasuke asintió y beso su frente- buenas noches Sasuke-kun- se acomodo en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Hiashi Hyuga miraba su brazo, mañana velarían a su esposa, matarían a Madara y todo terminaría por fin, solo deseaba que Madara sufriera el puto infierno, ese cabrón había hecho ya mucho daño, solo merecía morir como un perro, ser tirado a una fosa común y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra que lo olvidaran y nadie supiera nunca quién demonios había sido Madara Uchiha.

Subió a la habitación de su hija menor, ella aun lloraba abrazada a su almohada, suspiro. Entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama, Hanabi lloraba como niña pequeña, había sido un golpe duro, peor que duro. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, Hitomi habría sobrevivido de no ser por lo débil que estaba al negarse a comer.

- Sera mejor que duermas- dijo en tono amoroso, la castaña miro a su padre con unos enormes ojos abnegados en lagrimas- mañana velaremos a mamá y todo terminara- ella asintió.

- Es doloroso- dijo sollozando- mamá se fue, cuando creí que seriamos una familia otra vez, Hinata-Nesan ya estaba en casa, pero ahora- se abrazo a sí misma y Hiashi paso su brazo por sus hombros- ¡No es justo! ¡Ojala sufra cuando lo estén ejecutando!- dijo con rencor y Hiashi suspiro.

- Mejor duerme- ella lo miro – necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para maldecirlo- asintió y se dejo caer en la cama, Hiashi beso su frente, acaricio sus cabellos hasta que ella se durmió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido sin mis hijas?-beso otra vez su frente y mando un mensaje al teléfono de Hinata, suponía que seguía dentro de sus ropas, camino hasta su habitación y suspiro- soy un hipócrita, ni siquiera éramos marido y mujer, desde hacía mucho- se quito su anillo y se dejo caer sobre la cama. Todo terminaría mañana, ya no había más.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué creen? Que si hay epilogo, espero que les guste y si no, pues jajaja lo siento ¡No! No es cierto, jajaja es que a mi si me gusto, como que eso de poner todo el tiempo miel sobre hojuelas cuando hay un maniaco asesino obsesionado por tener dinero y lo van a juzgar, pues es lógico que tenga un plan bajo la manga ¿No? El epilogo va a ser cortito y esta vez le puse mas sasuhina para que no se quejen.**

**Gracias a todas las que hicieron posible este fic, y pues ya pronto podrán leer el de Sr y Sra. Uchiha jejeje, sobre hielo y otro que se me ocurrió apenas. Nos vemos**

**¡Respondiendo reviews!**

**EyesGray. ¿Casi? Entonces no hice bien mi trabajo Jajajaja, y pues si quedo muy emotivo jajaja, las historias, creo que te recompensare con Sr y Sra. Uchiha, y pues, que bueno que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el epilogo y la siguiente.**

**Lady-Darkness-chan.- see, pero lo bueno es que ya paso casi todo lo malo jejeje, espero que te guste y nos vemos.**

**Dark. Moon 120.- jejeje, gracias y pues sí, la verdad me da gusto que digas tan buenas cosas de la historia y pues, como siempre he dicho, bienvenida seas y te espero en el epilogo y la siguiente historia, gracias por comentar (^-^)**

**Karen85.- aun falta el epilogo y pues, la verdad no creo que dé para mas la historia jejeje, pero aun así, espero que te guste y nos vemos.**

**Sabaku no DianayNadeshiko—jejeje pues sí, todo lo que empieza debe terminar, espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el epilogo jejeje.**

**Ahora sí, pues nos vemos la próxima, se portan mal, jejeje gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el epilogo, que espero no tardarme mucho en escribirlo. **

**Kasai **


	9. El castigo merecido y una vida nueva

**Epilogo de Kidnapping ¡Por fin! Jajaja, mejor me apuro antes de que se me vaya la idea, nos vemos abajo.**

**Es corto, muy cortito y solo es como... Mnm una, una despedida para este Fic tan sufrido, de verdad que la sufrimos con este y espero que les guste. (reverencia) Kasai el fuego colorado y loco jajaja, les da su mas sincero agradecimiento en esta historia.**

* * *

**El castigo merecido y una vida nueva.**

Hinata caminaba al lado de su novio, Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos iban con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, hacia seis meses que los habían rescatado del secuestro y habían castigado a Madara, había sido condenado a pena de muerte y ejecutado en una prisión de alta seguridad.

Aun tenía un amargo sabor de boca, pero había que ser honestos, por muchos psicólogos que te pagaran, no olvidarías un trauma asi y menos después de que ese sujeto había hecho que mataran a un familiar. Hitomi Hyuga había muerto frente a aquel palacio de justicia.

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a la de Sasuke, ambos sabían que era lo que estaba pensando, pero no importaba, por fin concluirían la escuela, Neji salía con Ino, Sakura con Naruto y ellos dos estaban tranquilos y felices, nada importaba ya.

Pasaron delante del cementerio y Hinata entro a dejar las flores, se le hacía ilógico e irreal que de verdad su madre hubiera muerto, pero ya era harina de otro costal. Sasuke a su lado meditaba lo ocurrido, aun no se sentía muy capaz de mirar al pasado sin temblar, pero al menos lo conseguiría.

Itachi estaba viendo la posibilidad de dejarlos tomar el examen para pertenecer a ese mundo, en el cual ellos tenían que arriesgar sus vidas como Shisui al infiltrarse.

- ¿C-como esta S-Shisui-san?- Sasuke miro a la joven- recuerda que Madara l-lo- se tapo la boca y Sasuke suspiro, no quería recordar, pero era necesario.

- El está bien, ya camina-

...

...

...

_Flash back._

_Todos estaban presentes en la ejecución de Madara, aunque Hinata no quería estar allí, ayer habían enterrado a su madre y quería seguir velándola, pero no se podía. Tenían atado a Madara por medio de correas a una mesa de operaciones, le darían la inyección letal, aunque Hiashi había dicho que no era suficiente._

_Prepararon las sustancias, se suponía que originalmente era solo anestesia, pero Ibiki no se quedaría conforme, ese sujeto era más culpable que otra cosa, Shisui se encontraba parado en la puerta y tenía una visión perfecta de su tío, Itachi leía en voz alta las razones de su ejecución recalcando el "secuestro al heredero Uchiha, Hyuga y Uzumaki" los Haruno apretaban la mano de su hija, ellos estaban más asustados que ella._

_Ino hipaba de vez en cuando, todas las acusaciones contra Madara le habían removido la conciencia aparte de que había sido solo hace unos meses, pero sus amigos lo habían pasado peor. _

_- ¡Y por esto y el poder que me confiere la autoridad!- dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido- eres condenado a pena de muerte por la inyección letal- miro a Ibiki y este coloco la primera sustancia en la solución que estaba conectada a su vena._

_- ¡Aaaaaaah!- Hinata se asusto, tenía entendido que no dolía, bueno eso le habían dicho, apretó la mano de su padre y la de Sasuke, Hanabi estaba afuera con Neji ya que no querían que viera esto._

_- Segunda dosis- Shisui respiraba tranquilo, era como ver una película para él._

_La desesperación de Madara llego al punto que incluso logro romper las correas, tomo la pistola del cinturón de Ibiki y se apunto con ella. Shisui corrió a detenerlo, pero Madara jalo el gatillo y este le dio en la pierna izquierda. Las convulsiones tan violentas de su cuerpo, solo lograron hacer que Madara disparara el gatillo, Itachi recibió un disparo en su hombro._

_Ibiki coloco por fin la anestesia y poco a poco se fue calmando, Shisui estaba tirado en medio de un charco de sangre, había dado cerca de la ingle. Madara fue cerrando los ojos lentamente pero estos no se apartaban de Sasuke y Hinata._

_La ejecución termino, los médicos ingresaron de manera rápida. Para Hinata todo pasaba como si fuera una película, Itachi sostenía su hombro, Ibiki ayudaba a cargar a Shisui quien contenía con leves quejidos el dolor en su pierna izquierda._

_Todo había terminado por fin, pero sus ojos ya no aguantaban estar abiertos, parpadeo en repetidas ocasiones, estiro sus manos intentando alcanzar el hombro de Sasuke, pero se desvaneció antes de poder tocarlo. Hiashi alcanzo a atrapar a su hija. Supuso que sería muy difícil para ella, cargo con la joven y salieron de allí._

_Fin de flash back._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Hinata tembló ante ese recuerdo y Sasuke apretó su mano en un gesto de apoyo, había sido difícil para todos, pero al menos Shisui no tenía nada serio. Se podría decir que la única perjudicada había sido Hitomi Hyuga, pero eso ya no importaba.

Beso la frente de Hinata y ambos caminaron hacia sus casas, Sasuke iba a dejarla y después iba a su casa, lo cual era muy bien visto por todos. Aunque lo hacía por temor a que la secuestraran otra vez.

Al menos con la terapia había salido adelante del trauma de la violación y los golpes que les habían dado. También ya podía caminar sola por las calles como antaño al igual que sus dos mejores amigas. Sasuke la miro desde su altura.

- Itachi dijo que es factible hacer el examen- ella lo miro y asintió- podremos presentarlo ahora y nos darán los resultados dentro de dos meses, terminaríamos la preparatoria en la academia.

- Eso es bueno- dijo con alivio- quiero ser como Shisui-san e Itachi-san- dijo mirando al cielo- quiero poder ayudar a las personas que padecen o padecieron lo mismo que nosotros- sus ojos brillaron con decisión.

- No te apresures- le dio un ligero golpe como lo hacía Itachi y ella se sonrojo- aun tenemos que contárselo a Naruto y las chicas- ella asintió- ¿Neji hará el examen?

- No, Neji-nisan ya lo hizo- Sasuke se atraganto y miro a Hinata con los ojos abiertos- lo hizo desde que volvimos a aparecer, bueno, eso me dijo tío Hizashi.

- Es un aprovechado- sonrió de lado- vamos- tomo de nuevo su delicada mano y emprendieron la marcha hacia sus respectivas casas.

..

...

...

...

..

_**Tres meses después.**_

Shisui sostenía en sus manos los resultados de la prueba, los meses acordados habían pasado, el ya no estaba bajo licencia y podría empezar a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Sonrió al ver el apellido Hyuga y Uchiha.

Camino por los pasillos con su porte altivo, todo un Uchiha podía presumir, le dio gusto que todo eso terminara por fin. Sus pasos eran fuertes e incluso sonaban a través del silencio que había por el lugar.

- Shisui- se detuvo, delante de él estaba Hiashi Hyuga- estoy muy agradecido con ustedes- sonrió abiertamente- Hinata también lo está- el asintió, ambos adultos miraron hacia el patio, los nuevos reclutas estaban nerviosos, tenían muecas de asombro ante las instalaciones, pero cinco de ellos no- Hinata es buena en la lucha y demostró tener mucho espíritu de pelea-

- Si, será una buena detective- la joven pelinegra tenía un semblante serio, sus manos estaban delante de ella y miraba al frente de manera segura- pronto serán guardianes como nosotros- Hiashi le coloco la mano en el hombro.

- Estoy muy agradecido contigo- Shisui negó- si no hubiera sido por tu infiltración, tal vez ellos no hubieran vuelto nunca- Sasuke a su lado tenía el ceño mas fruncido, su hombros erguidos y sus manos en la misma posición que las de Hinata- gracias… siéntete bienvenido a la familia Hyuga, desde ahora eres un miembro de ella- hizo una reverencia y Shisui sonrió de lado intentando ocultar sus lagrimas.

- Muchas gracias- correspondió su reverencia, Hiashi se incorporo y camino hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta y capto la atención de Hinata, ella le sonrió de manera amorosa, y se despidió con la mano- si quieres puedes ir- ella miro a Shisui y asintió, dejo su posición y corrió a abrazar a su padre.

- Estarás seis meses en entrenamiento- dijo Hiashi una vez que soltó a Hinata- Hanabi te echara de menos- ella asintió- y yo también- acaricio su rostro.

- Igual yo- lo abrazo de nuevo- pero ahora somos nosotros tres- dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa amable- estaré bien… volveré pronto- Hiashi beso su frente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- una vida nueva, para todos.

- Señorita, no rompa fila- Hinata se asusto y volteo de inmediato, hizo una reverencia y cerro sus ojos- ni siquiera asi cambia, Hinata-sama- ella abrió los ojos, delante de él estaba Neji con un pantalón holgado de color azul, unas botas negras y una playera de cuello redondo y mangas cortas color blanco- sigue siendo muy distraída.

- ¡Neji-nisan!- se lanzo sobre el joven y este la recibió gustoso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy a cargo de los nuevos junto con Shisui-san- dijo tranquilo- vamos- asintió y ella echo a correr hasta su novio el cual le sonrió de lado a Neji- ¡Ustedes están aquí hoy con un objetivo ¿Cuál es?! – Todos respondieron servir a mi país.

- No- miraron al joven rubio que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto, estoy aquí para ser el mejor detective y policía! – Sonrió de nuevo- ¡Y seré el próximo capitán, asi que…! ¡Cuídate Itachi Uchiha porque te voy a quitar tu puesto!- señalo a la ventana del piso superior y un pelinegro estaba allí.

- ¡Naruto!- gruño la peli rosa y le apretó las mejillas- ¡No le haga caso Hyuga-san!- Neji torció los ojos, Hinata sonreía hacia el joven, Ino le guiño un ojo, lo cual lo dejo algo rojo y Sasuke se sobaba la frente.

- ¡Eso es mentira!- miraron al Uchiha menor- yo seré el próximo capitán- Neji suspiro y Shisui sonrió alegrado ante esos dos desastres.

- A…- miraron a Hinata, ella bajo la vista- s-se e-equivocan- Neji abrió los ojos- Neji-nisan será el capitán- dijo con una sonrisa y el castaño sonrió de vuelta.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gruñeron todos los varones excepto Shisui- ¡Eso es favoritismo!- una revuelta se armo delante ahí con todos.

- Que pereza- llego otro joven con un peinado de piña- ¿Estos son los nuevos?- Shisui asintió y el chico bufó- son los del caso anterior ¿Verdad?- asintió de nuevo, se veían mas sanos que cuando los encontraron por primera vez en el burdel.

- Es bueno verlos tan sanos- dijo un gordito- espero que coman bien ¿No lo crees Shikamaru?- el asintió.

- ¡Cállense de una vez!- hablo fuerte Shisui- ¡Serán asignados a un instructor y serán grupos de tres!- todos asintieron- ¡Excepto ustedes cinco!- los jóvenes se detuvieron y Hinata abrió los ojos- Hyuga- ella asintió- estarás con el equipo de rastreo- ella abrió los ojos- ¡Aburame es tu superior, Inuzuka tu compañero!- ella asintió de nuevo.

- ¡Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchiha!- dijo a continuación Neji- ustedes estarán a cargo de Shisui-san- el pelinegro les sonrió y Sasuke hizo cara de pocos amigos- Ino- ella asintió feliz y el se corrigió- ¡Digo, Yamanaka!- todos sonrieron ante su sonrojo- estarás con Nara y Akimichi- ambos dieron paso al frente y se presentaron- su instructor será Sarutobi azuma- Hinata abrió los ojos _"Azuma… lo amo demasiado, pero es un secreto ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?"_ las palabras de Kurenai resonaron en su mente- Rock Lee y Tenten- ellos asintieron, se encontraban en el grupo de los novatos- ustedes estarán conmigo- asintieron.

- ¡Los demás pueden ir a acomodarse!- dijo Shisui- entiendan esto, aquí no hay favoritos, aquí solo se gana meritos con su trabajo y espero por su bien, que no crean que ganándose a alguien de aquí el entrenamiento será menos duro- miro a Sasuke- sea quien sea el que infrinja una norma ¡Se irá a casa!- todos se pararon derechos y asintieron de manera enérgica- ¡Bienvenidos a la patrulla Uchiha, la mejor de este país y la única con gente lo suficientemente capacitada como para ser reconocidos!-

Todos rompieron fila y Hinata camino hasta Aburame e Inuzuka, ambos le dedicaron sonrisas y ella se las respondió de la misma manera, ahora tendría menos tiempo para ser distraída o suave con la gente, y también tendría menos tiempo con su novio, mordió su labio inferior y miro hacia su derecha.

Sasuke tenía las manos sobre su cintura y hacia oídos sordos a lo que Shisui les decía, sonrió con cariño, detuvo su andar y corrió hasta su novio. Shisui la señalo con la cabeza y Sasuke tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recibir a su novia con ambos brazos, ella dio un beso enérgico y cargado de cariño hacia sus labios.

- Te quiero- dijo una vez que se separo- nos veremos en la graduación- volvió a darle un beso y salió corriendo hacia su compañero e instructor con la mirada atónita de todos los demás iniciados.

Sasuke seguía pasmado, pero al final sonrió de lado, esa era la Hinata de la cual se había enamorado apenas entraron a la preparatoria, siempre la veía pero ella no parecía notarlo a él. "_Nos veremos en la graduación, Hinata"_ pensó y se dio la vuelta, una nueva vida comenzaba para él, para Hinata y sus amigos _"La pesadilla termino"_

Naruto a su lado le picaba las costillas y el solo sonrió de lado, Sakura se reía con nerviosismo e Ino se despedía enérgicamente de su novio, el cual se unió a su grupo. Los seis secuestrados ahora eran los seis iniciados, todos compartían un pensamiento.

"_Ganare… salvare a las personas como me salvaron a mi"_ Hinata y Sasuke voltearon una última vez a verse, ambos se sonrieron con cariño _"Vida nueva, que al fin podre compartir contigo"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos morenos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Hasta aquí… ¡Buuu, estoy llorando! es que lo senti emotivo, xD. Ya sé que me tarde horrores con este epilogo, pero estaba buscando las palabras para plasmarlo, primero me salió algo muy violento que sinceramente no merecía la pena leer.**

**Segundo me salió algo demasiado trágico y muy lento y tampoco me gusto, pero este sí, me dio no sé. Cosita de pensar en que ahora todos tienen una vida nueva, espero que les haya gustado la historia en sí, si me quieren matar por e epilogo adelante jajaja ¡No! Es broma, no me maten.**

**No ya en serio, gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que permitieron que esta historia existiera, continuara y terminara. Mi más sincero agradecimiento, a todas y cada una de las que leyeron esta historia y por fin, damos por cerrado un ciclo más.**

**Con mucho cariño y mención honorifica a EyesGray-sama, ya que ella me pidió que le avisara cuando terminaba esta historia y pues, espero se solucione por fin lo que te impide seguir con nosotras y espero que te haya gustado.**

**Kasai.**


End file.
